Mission Impossible
by Amneslie
Summary: Mikan recieves a letter from the high school principal telling her that she has to leave to Europe to complete the training of her alice. How will her friends react? How will Natsume and Ruka-Pyon react? What will the both do to save their beloved woman? Will their mission reach it's final goal or will it fail? Read to find out.
1. Night Visitors

The terrible news just arrived. She had to go. She had to leave the Alice Academy. She had to leave her friends; Hotaru, Papa (Narumi), Yū, Tsubasa, Misaki and the most important of all; Ruka- Pyon and Natsume. She was in love with them both since she got to know them. She left the letter on her table and sat on her bed. It was too early to go to Hotaru's room and inform her. She got to the wardrobe and started packing her things. She couldn't do anything but cry. Why should she leave? Why did they want to sent her to Europe? Why? She had to leave at 16:30p.m. exactly or she was going to be kicked out. Prof. Narumi told her in the letter that this was only a training for her alice and that she would return, but something in the letter made her think otherwise. It was an official letter from the high school principal. Then she heard a wing flap around her window. She quickly got up and oppened her window. An enormous eagle let a boy in her room. He had short blond hair and an incredibly beautiful face. He dominated the alice of the animal pheromones.

- Ruka-Pyon!- She yelled and went to hug him while tears were rolling on her face.

- Mikan! What happened? I had a bad presentiment. Why are you crying?- He asked hugging her and making the eagle a sign to go away.

- Don't let go. Please.- She said bringing him closer to her.

- Never.- He said and led her to the bed.- Let's go to sleep, Mikan. It's very late.

Mikan nodded. She was tired and nervious, her alarm was set to ring at 6:00 a.m.

- Ruka... please read that letter when I go to sleep and tell my friends what happened. Not now. When I go to sleep.- She said and hugged him even stronger.

He smiled. He was with the woman he loved, he was hugging her and Natsume knew nothing. They qere fighting for Mikan's heart and for now it was Ruka winning. He was wondering what would this letter be. Then he saw the bag on the floor. Mikan was used to go to sleep quickly, so in a matter of minutes, she was dreaming in her own world. He got up silently, trying not to wake up Mikan. She was like an angel. He went to the letter and took it. While he was reading it, somebody entered in the room through the window. The visitor saw Ruka's body sitting on the floor, trying to reed the letter in the darkness. He approached him and put a hand on his back. Ruka got up and turned around to see a very familliar face.

- You?!

* * *

** Hya! Hope ya liked it. It's shoooort i know. I have to study and reed three books and I'm trying to finish this quickly. So, who was the visitor? What does he want? Review, please. I do not own ANYTHING. Hope I did.**

_** ~Nya**_


	2. The letter and the plan

Previously...

- You?!

* * *

Now...

- Hello there Ruka. Nice to see you. Even if it is in the room where the girl I love sleeps.- Said the misterious guy smirking.- Now tell me. What are you doing here?

Ruka was angry. His best friend, Natsume, was trying to make him nervious and confused. He knew that his calmness in this kind of situations makes him more nervious.

- I...I... m-m-might a-ask y-y-you t-t-t-the s-s-s-same N-n-n-natsume.- Ruka said trying to keep calm, but he and his voice were shaking.

Natsume laughed. He had made what he wanted; Make Ruka nervious.

- Calm down, Ruka. I'm not going to eat you. Now, answer my question. Why are you in Mikan's room?- Natsume asked getting serious.

- I had a bad presentiment, Natsume. When I arrived, I saw the bag near the wardrobe and she told me to read the letter.- Said Ruka in a worried tone.

- What letter?- Asked Natsume.

- The one I was reading before you interrupted me.- He laughed and showed the letter in his hand.

Natsume was wearing a candle (Ruka wondered why) and he lighted it. They sat in a place far away from Mikan, so the light wouldn't wake her up. And they started to read in a low voice:

_Dear M. Sakura,_

_Good night. We would like to inform you that in the following dates (22 September) you will have to leave the Alice Academy for an undeterminated time. You will be sent to some European woods (the exact location of the woods will be decided tomorrow when we call you at our cabinet) to complete your alice's training and. If you survive through the challenge or taining, calle it as you wish, you will get an Special's ranking (And you will be the only one with such as ranking apart from Natsume Hyuuga) You will have to lleave the school at 16:30 p.m. and report to the high school principal's office._

_Sincerely,_

_High School Principal_

Both Ruka and Natsume were terrified. Mikan had to leave? To complete her training? Why? Natsume never went to Europe to ''complete training'', neither did Ruka.

- W-w-what are we going to do, Natsume?- Asked Ruka with a shaking voice (again). He was about to kry and the little bunny he held everywhere with him, as well.

- I think I have a plan... But we must hurry. Call that eagle of yours and I'll explain it to you while we're travelling.- Natsume said and took the letter.

Ruka was surprised, but called his egale and both of them sat on it's back.

- Listen, first we must...

* * *

** Hello! Only 1 review?! YAAY! So, Chapter 2 is uuuup and waiing to be read. Hope ya like it! Have a good day!**

_**~Nya**_


	3. Phase 1 Unexpected change

Previously...

-Listen, first we must...

* * *

Now...

-We must what?- Asked Ruka interrupting Natsume. A nerve was playing on Natsume's face.

-First we must visit Mikan's uncle.- Said Natsume

- Also known as the alice school headmaster.- Said Ruka. He haven't met him yet, but by what he heard of Natsume and Mikan, he was terrified.

The eagle was flying in direction of the headmaster's office. The wind was blowing in their faces, making the visibility of the place they were going was a bit spread out. But that didn't matter right now.

The office wasn't very furth away from the secundary school residence (Author's note; In my story, Mikan and everyone else are already in Secundary. Well, Tsubasa, Misaki and the other are in Secundary as well. Don't be rude, It's my fanfic -_-) In 15 minutes they had arrived. The window was glowing, which ment that the headmaster wasn't sleeping.

- Natsume, should we sneak in or should we enter trought the window?- Asked Ruka still in the air with the eagle in a meter away from the window.

Natsume didn't answer and just smirked. Ruka knew that smirk. It always ment '' Why being polite?''. He jumped from the eagle and landed directly into the headmaster's office. Ruka followed him, telling his eagle to go.

The headmaster was looking at them incredously. He had heard that Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi were one of the best prank makers, but that was too much. Coming into the headmaster's office at night, when they had to sleep, was too much. Why to his office. They'd have more luck escaping the academy. But no. They came to him.

- Hyuuga! Nogi! What are you doing here?- Asked the headmaster trying to keep calmness.

- Headmaster. I think you know EXACTLY why we're here.- Said Natsume playing with a little ball of fire in his hand. Ruka knew that he was preparing to attack the headmaster if something went wrong. And the headmaster was terrified by the fire ball.

- Please explain.- The headmaster said.

- We came to...ehem... Change your mind a little bit.- Said Natsume making the ball bigger. Now the headmaster was shaking from the horror.

- Change my mind about what, Hyuuga?- Asked the headmaster still trying to keep calmness.

- About Mikan Sakura's transfer to Europe.- Now the ball was bigger than Natsume's hands. A lot bigger.

- I am going to do whaever I want with my niece sinc her mother died.- Said the headmaster.

- Nope, you won't.- Said Natsume and prepared to throw the ball at the headmaster.

- Natsume, don't.- Whispered Ruka.

- Nogi! I thought that you were smarter.- Said the headmaster.

- I am. But I do everything for the woman I love. I kill.- Said Ruka.

- I am not chainging my mind, either ways, Nogi. Now go, before I make you both a No Star.

Natsume laughed.

- The teachers never learned that I don't care what my star ranking is. - The headmaster was still watching the fire ball in his hands.

- Boys! Get away from here or your precious Mikan is going to be punished. No matter she's my niece.- This time the headmaster crossed the line. Natsume couldn't stand it anymore and threw the ball at him. That had a great affect on his health and he eventually died.

Natsume felt horrible. He killed a person. Mikan's uncle. What was he going to do? What if they knew it was him?

- Natsume? Are you okay?- Asked Ruka shaking.

- I am... So in trouble. I killed the High School Headmaster, Mikan's uncle. They are eventually going to find out that it was me.- Said Natsume.

- No you're not. I know where to go. But we must be careful. The next headmaster isn't going to stop Mikan's transfer. Now, let's go.- Said Ruka and called that eagle of his.

- Are you sure that she's gonna help us?- Asked Natsume.

* * *

** Hya all! Thanks for the reviews and visits. I am sorry for uploading this so late. It's just that I've gotta study, 7th of January we've got 3 exams and I know NOTHING -_-''. Thanks for the idea, Yukihura Mika. You can decide who will be Mikan's soulmate, of ccourse. Se ya all in the next chapter. Bye. Oh, and Happy New Year! ^^**

_**~Nya**_


	4. Phase 1 Need of help

Previously...

- Are you sure that she's going to help us?- Aked Natsume.

* * *

Now...

-Yep, pretty sure. If it's for Mikan.- Said Ruka and smiled.

- You smiled. Are you falling for Imai?- Asked Natsume in hope in his voice.

- Nope. She's cute, but not cuter than Mikan. I think that if they transfere Mikan...- Started Ruka but was interrupted by Natsume.

- They aren't going to take her.- Said Natsume and his voice shaked. Ruka was worried. He never saw his best friend crying and now was the worst moment. Cuz if he's crying, Ruka's gonna cry as well.

They were not furth away from Imai's window. They acorded that they won't enter through her window, first of all, because they broke one window tonight and second, that if they brake Hotaru's window, she would kill them both.

The eagle left them by the High School residence entrance and they both sneaked in, not wanting to wake up the guard. They went to Hotaru's room silently, and sneaked in. She was sleaping.

- Hotaru... Hotaru... Hotaru...- Whispered Ruka in her ear. She only moved a bit, she didn't wake up.

- Imai, wake up goddammit!- Yelled Natsume and Hotaru fell off her bed.

- You are so dead, Hyuuga.- She said rubbing her head, because she hit the ground too hard.

- First listen to us and then manage to kill me.- Said Natsume. This kind of phrase is usually followed by a smirk, but this time, it didn't.

Hotaru signed. This was enough normal by Natsume's side, but now, something was teasing him. His faces showed worry, horror and guilt.

- What happened, Natsume?- Asked Hotaru sitting on her bed.

- You see, Hotaru, The high school principal, aldo known as Mikan's uncle wanted to transfer her to Europe on a training. But me and Natsume didn't want to let her go and we wnt to talk to the principal and he...um... didn't listen to Natsume and ended up... dead. We need your help to hide the body.- Explained Ruka. Hotaru kept the same facial expression during the whole time. No change at all.

- I see. Let's go. I think I have just the thing.- Said Hotaru and got up. Shenetered in her wardobe and got out of there in her school uniform, with something big in her hands.- Let's go.

It looked like a gun. But not like the Baka-gun. It had four holes, each one with a different function. One was for rock suction, another was for sucting clues, another for blood and the third for human.

- Why did you even did that, Imai?- Asked Natsume taking the gun and looking at it.

- None of your buisness.- Said Hotaru and smiled.- Remember, you must report for the ''abduction`` of the HSP.

- Yes of course.- Said Ruka and took the gun.

Then Hotaru hugged both Natsume and Ruka. They were surprised by what she did, but didn't pull away.

- Now, let's go. We don't have much time.- Said Natsume and opened Hotaru's window to jump on the eagle's back, whom was waiting forthem beside the window.

- Yea, let's go.- Said Ruka and smiled.

* * *

** Hya! It haven't been a while, you know? Chapter three was uploaded yesterday, sooo... here you go. Chapter 4. No needs to wait. You must look out for Hotaru, you know? She did something very important in this chapter. Well, see ta later. **

_**~Nya**_


	5. Author's note (I hate them --)

**_Author's note;_**

**_ Heeeeeeeey sexy people! Opp opp opp Oppa Gangnam Style! Hahahaha I'm just trying to have fun before school starts -_- I won't have the oportunity to update the story :''''''( I have threee freakin' exams and know absolutely nothing! Well, maybe I will have some free time, but it won't be a lot. I admit every idea coming cuz im sooo stuck and well... Yukihara Mika, yours ideas are brilliant, why don't you make a account and make your own stories? They would be great and will have a special place in my favorites. And mabe we can make a story together (we're doing one now, but well...)_**

**_ I'm currently working on the next chapter. Yukihara, your ideas are reeally great, but I kinda wanna continue the role with the idea I have. I'll use some parts of your one, still. Soooooo, I'm goingo to put some polls in my profile, so vote. They're all related with my story :))_**

**_ Have a nice time,_**

**_ ~Nya_**


	6. Ruka is a FREAKING genius

Previously...

- Yea, let's go.- Said Ruka and Smiled.

* * *

Now...

- Do you think that this will work?-Asked Natsume hopefully.

- I am pretty sure of it. Imai wouldn't lie to us when it involves her best friend.- Said Ruka. He wasn't pretty sure in his own words as well, but he had to do it.

Both of them hoped that nobodoy knew. It could be really bad if another teacher finds the corpse before them. Really bad. The eagle was flying faster than usual, and both Natsume and Ruka were really nervious. What were they going to do if the next principal decides to sent Mikan to Europe.

- Natsume?- Said Ruka and looked at his friend.

- Hn?- Said Nataume still with the gun un hands.

- What... What are we going to do if they transfere Mikan and we can't stop them?- Asked Ruka.

Natsume froze. He was asking himself exactly the same question. What were they going to do, really?

- I don't know. Any Ideas?- Asked Natsume.

- None.. Said Ruka. This was the first time he was that sad in his whole life.

Then they arrived. Natsume entered first and started cleaning all; clues, blood and... body. Then Ruka took a piece of paper and wrote down in a diferent handwriting from his usual. He wrote down;

_If you want to see your dear pricipal Again, which I seriously doubt, you will follow my instructions._

_1. Stop EVERY single transfere you've planned._

_ That's all. For now..._

-Does this sound good Natsu?- Asked Ruka.

- Sounds good to me.- Said Natsume.- Now, let's go. They might come right away.

They took the gun and ran away back to their took them to Natsume's room. Now they had to wait. wait and only wait.

- I got a plan, Natsu.- Said Ruka all of sudden.

- I am listening.- Said Natsume while taking out one notebook out os one os his numerous shelves with books.

- What if... What if we...- Started Ruka.

- Spill.- Said Natsume while writing doWn something in his notebook.

- We can make disguises and follow Mikan to Europe.- Said Ruka. Natsume closed his notebook all of sudden and smiled. It wasn't a huge smile, but still. It was a smile.

- Then let's get started if we want to finish our work.- Said Natsume.

Meanwhile...

-So, they're planning on making a disguise. I should make one, too.- Smirked somewone in another room, at another floor.

* * *

** Hya! Soo much time passed since our last chapter. I mean chaper, not author's note -_-.**

**I wish I could make next chapter soon, but, well... I've gotta study -_-. (That pretended to be Tsubasa) You read about the '' so they're planning on making a disguise...''. Can you guess who said it? A clue; HUG!** LUV YA!

~ Shadow Troublemaker


	7. Visitors are annoying

It was 3a.m. Natsume and Ruka were finishing their siguises when there was a knock on the door. Ruka gpt up and opened the door. Then he saw Hotaru, Tsubasa and Kokoroyomi at the door.

- What the hell...?!- Asked Ruka.

- First of all, let me in. Second of all, shut the hell up or I'm going to hit you with my Baka-gun. I wear it with me.- Said Hotaru and she showed her gun.- It's updated.

Ruka was terrified. The Baka gun is enough powerful, and updated, even more. Natsume saw that probably and said;

- Let them in, Ruka.

All three visitors entered and Natsume looked Tsubasa in a bad were wearing some bags. Tsubasa left the bags he was wearing and sat on one of the corners of Natsume's HUGE bed.

- Look, kiddo. I know you don't like me... Well, you HATE me, but now we must collarobate. We must leave the differences aside and save her. Because both of us care about her. Are you going to collaborate with me or what?- Said Tsubasa and raised his left hand.

Natsume stared at his hand for a moment and said:

-... I'm doing this only for Mikan. Once she's saved, we are enemies, again...

Natsume put his hand on Tdubasa's. He was followed by Hotaru, then by Kokoroyomi and then by Ruka.

- We're all in to save Mikan. Even Koko. We couldn't stop him.- Said Hotaru and smiled.- Now, let us show you our disguises.

Natsume looked at her surprised.

- How the...?!- Asked Natsume while they were apparting their hands and getting their disguises.

- I never hug.- Said Hotaru.

Then Natsume knew exactly what happened. When Hotaru hugged them, they put on them a eavesdroping devices.

- I'm never trusting you again.- Said Natsume and everybody laughed.

Tsubasa got out his disguise first.

- I 've got a...

* * *

Hello! I'm happy that I've managed to upload this enough early. I didn't make you wait this time :)

It's short, I know. I don't have enough time (or imagination -_-) to make it looonger. See ya soon. What will be Tsubasa's disguise? I'm pretty sure that you didn't see Koko in here, right xD I adore Koko and Tsubasa, they´re one of my fav characters, after Natsume and Mikan and Ruka... Well I should go. Se yaaaa pretty soon.

~ Shadow Troublemaker


	8. Koko is cute, adorable and a GENIUS

- This is a larva.- Said Natsume raising an eyebrow.

- You don't say!- Said Tsubasa and rolled his eyes.

Natsueme looked at his disguise arrogantly. He didn't know what to say. Tsubasa's disguise was good.

- May I ask you something, Ando?- Said Natsume.

- Go ahead, Hyuuga.- Said Tsubasa.

- Larva? Why? WHY?- Asked Natsume and laughed. Everyone followed him. Even Tsubasa.

- I don't know.- Answered Tsubasa.

Next was Hotaru, with her larva costume, then Koko with his fox costume, then Ruka with his rabbot costume and finally Natsume with his wild cat costume.

- Now, we need a plan. Any ideas? Ruka, go first. Since you're the one that got the disguise idea...- Said Natsume and sat on his bed, along with the others.

Ruka sat down and hide his face with his hands. He was thinking, obviously. Hotaru was looking at Natsume's room. She was impressed, and it was pretty obvious. Koko and Tsubasa were playing. Tsubasa allways told Koko that he's like his younger brother in this school. Not to mencion his twin sister, Gekihen (I invented this chapter, and I'm pretty proud of that :3 She will play an important role in this story.) She was currently in Europe. Natsume knew her enpough well, and she was the only one of the Ando twins he liked as a friend. While she was in the academy (because they transfered her to Europe), she went with him in dangerous ability class. Her alice was the control over every kind of Cataclysms (Gekihen=Cataclysm). The professors didn't like her alot because of she was very rebel. More than her brother. She had some punichment earrings, a control bracelet and a cat mask. Just as Natsume. She was one of the most feared Special Stars in middle school. Maybe the only special star in middle school. She never wore uniforms, she allways wore what she wanted. She never respected professors and resisted to Narumi's pheromones. She was his idle, the meaning of the perfect and smart rebel in the school. He wanted to be like her. Althrough her cold personality, she cared about everyone, and specially about Natsume himself and Tsubasa. She felt Koko as a small brother, too. Then something took Natsume away from his thoughts. A yell. He looked at Tsubasa and Koko, as he knew that they were the cause of the noise.

- I've got it!- Yelled Koko

- What?- Asked Natsume looking interested for the first time in his life.

- I've got an idea!- Continued yelling Koko.

- Stop yelling and spill.- Ordered Natsume. Koko stopped and looked at Natsume and the others.

- Hotaru can invent one of her machines to make us small when we want and return us to our normal size whenever we want.- Said Koko and jumped in Tsubasa's arms.

Natsume knew that this was the best idea. THE BEST.

- Imai...- Started Natsume but Hotaru interrupted him.

- I already have started.- Said Hotaru while building something.

- We've got a progrees, you guys.- Said Natsume and smiled.

* * *

Hello! Thanks for the reviews. I ADORE Koko. I think he's extremely cute. I just love one of Koko's scenes in the manga where he's in Tsubasa's hands and plays with Mikan. I think it was after they shot Hotaru (sorry for spoiler). Do you like Gekihen? I really like the idea about her. Watch out, she's got a VERY important role in this story. Sorry if I spelled something wrong, I do know English, but I do make mistakes :)

~ Shadow Troublemaker


	9. Flashback to the reveal

- We sure do.- Said Ruka and laughed. He was about to cry.

Everyone was happy. They were going to save Mikan Then Natsume's thoughts were invaded by a flashback.

·:·:·:·:Flashback·:·:·:·:

_ - Profesor Jinno, I am sure that you're already informed about the situation.- Said Narumi in a serious tone. Natsume was outside the window, listening._

_ - The one that involves the young Mikan Sakura?- Asked Profesor Jinno.- Yes, I am. What about it?_

_ - We have some evidences that her real mother is alive.- Said Narumi._

_ - Yuka Yukihura alive?- Asked Jinno sounding interested and scared._

_ - Indeed. Profesor Nodita tried to go back in time untill the time when she died. He told me that there is no such time. And that means that she's alive.- Said Profesor Misaki, whom was only listening untill now._

_ - Hm. That means that one of the most powerful members of the Z is back. We must protect Mikan Sakura from her mother.- Said Jinno and sat on his chair._

_ - Or reunite them to calm the mother.- Said Narumi._

·:·:·:·: End of Flashback ·:·:·:·:

Natsume slip and all most fell. Tsubasa took him before he touched the ground. Everybody went to see if Natsume is fine. Everyone know what tipe of alice he's got. The infinite alice. Which shorten the life of his owner. Ruka knew the amount of power Natsume used tonight and that kinda freaked him out. A lot.

- Hyuuga... Are you okay?- Asked Hotaru

Natsume was a bit distracted. He got up and shook his head. He went to a little box he got in one of the corners of his room. He took out a medicine and took it. It made him feel a lot better, but, why did he imagine that scene? Why that one exactly? Was his mind trying to show him something? Or was it just a random memory? Why? There must be a explanation, thought Natsume.

Meanwhile, Hotaru had finished the machine. It looked like a normal photo camera. After a small demostration of her invention, leaving everyone breathless, they started packing some of Natsume's things. Ruka looked at Natsume with the '' We need to talk. Alone'' face. Natsume rolled his eyes. He didn't want to tell Ruka about what he saw. Not untill Mikan knows that she's adopted. Ruka saw that Natsume ignored him. He smiled. That only ment that Natsume got something that he din't want to tell untill he's absolutely sure about what he got or untill the moment is right.

Ruka looked at the clock. It was half past five. The students were going to get up soon. They haven't slept even a minute and all of them were very tired. Natsume was asking himself that if the profesors already found about the HSP's kidnapp.

- Hey, guys. What are we going to do when they see that we escaped?- Asked Koko.

- I do not care. We will be free. We will follow Mikan and find a place to live in Europe. I'm going to propose to her and live with her in France.- Said Natsume and smiled.

Hotaru, Tsubasa and Koko smiled while Ruka was turning red.

- No way, Natsu. I'm going to marry Mikan.- Said Ruka.

- Are you sure about that, my friend?- Asked Natsume and laughed.

Hotaru rolled her eyes and said;

- Here we go again.

Everyone followed her and laughed. It was great being with them, thought Natsume. This was the first time he realized that more persons cared about him apart from Ruka, Mikan and Gekihen. He felt wanted for the first time.

* * *

**Hello, My dearest friends, followers and readers. Thanks for reviews. What a tough week, god. I got some exams, a 9'5 in a maths exam (0-10 scale), I had a stomach virus (the Wednesday and yesterday. I wrote the story when I felt better. -_-'') I hope you like it. From now on, I'm going to put more of Natsume's memories. They will be very important in our story because they will help you understand better some of the future chapters. :) :)**

_**~ Shadow Troublemaker**_


	10. From foe to friend

- We must sleep. All of us are tired and we need to rest. All of us will have a tough day.- Said Hotaru. All of them nodded.

- We'll skip breakfast and sleep a little longer. Unfortunately, my bed's amount is of 3 persons. Two of us will be guards and wake us up at half past two exactly.- Said Natsume.

- I say me and Hotaru stay and you guys sleep.- Said Tsubasa. Everyone nodded his head, exceot for Natsume.

- Imai done alot tonight. She deserves to sleep more than I do. And don't bother yourself in arguing. It won't work.

Tsubasa just looked at Natsume and said an Okay. Everyone went to sleep excapt Tsubasa and Natsume. The silence was tense, very tense. Then, another flashback invaded Natsume's mind.

·:·:·:·:·: Flashback ·:·:·:·:·:

_- Professor Jinno! You said that there's an emergency? What is it?- Asked Narumi storming in Jin-Jin's office._

_- Gekihen Ando almost set on fire Fukutan.- Said Jinno._

_- Nobody respects Fukutan, so I'm not surprised.- Said Narumi and rolled his eyes._

_- I do know that, profesor Narumi. The problem is, that this girl, is outting in danger too many teacher's lifes.- Said Jinno and looked at Narumi._

_- And what are we supposed to do?- Asked Narumi_

_- I think a little transfere will do.- Smiled Jinno._

·:·:·:·:·:·: End of flasback ·:·:·:·:·:·:

- Yo, Natsume, what's gotten into you? You seem way too pensative.- Said Tsubasa while looking at Natsume.

- I'm fine, shadow guy.- Said Natsume.- Hey, have you got any news from Gekihen?

Tsubasa's face turned from a happy face to a sad and pensative face that scared Natsume a bit.

- None. It's like if she's dead.- Said Tsubasa and a tear rolled on his eye. He might seem ough, thought Natsume, but he cared about his sister.

- She's fine. I'm sure about that, at least.- Smiled Natsume and started talking with Tsubasa abou different things.

In that devilish hour, Natsume Hyuuga and Tsubasa Ando stopped being enemies.

* * *

Shortest chapter, goddammit! Sorry guys, I was out of ideas. I'm going to try my best in the next chapter. I must be studying right now, but well... See ya all. Soon.

~ Shadow Troublemaker


	11. It wasn't a dream, it was a flashback

After talking with Tsubasa for about an hour, Natsume fell asleep. He never imagined he can be so tired in his whole life. He fewll asleep on his chair, while Tsubasa was sitting on the ground, reading a book. He was worried for Natsume. That boy is too strong for his age. And that causes hims problems, thought Tsubasa. He finally managed to stop Natsume from calling him shadow guy. It was half past six in the morning. Breakfast must have started, thought Tsubasa. He was going to wake up Hotaru at half past seven, so he could get rest, as well. His mind was onvaded by thoughts about his sister. Where was she? What was she doing? Had she managed to escape from the school and defeated her biggest enemy, the Z group? He didn't know. Then, a flashback invaded his mind.

·:·:·:·:·: Flashback ·:·:·:·:·:

- Gekihen? What's going on? Why are you packing your things?- Asked Tsubasa as he entered in his sister's room.

- God damned profesors are after me. They want to send me to Europe.- Said Gekihen as she continued putting things in her bags.

- Why? What did you do?- Asked Tsubasa with fear and annoyane in his voice.

- Almost set Fukuhair on fire.- Said Gekihen and went to take her books.

Tsubasa was in knots because of the laughter. Fukuhair? That had to be Fukutan. Maybe Gekihen found out about his Alice. Meanwhile Gekihen got out siomething from one of her craved books (she craved holes in some of her useless books and used them to guard her most precious things) and took out two little necklaces out of it. She went to Tsubasa and said.

- Shut up, moron.

- What did I do to you now, Cataclysm?- Asked Tsubasa.

- Enough. Listen, those are some of the alice crystals I created. One is for you and the other is for Natsume. Make sure you give it to him when the time is right.- Said Gekihen with a very serious face.

- Of course, sis.- Said Tsubasa and kissed his sister on the forehead. She didn't send a Tsunami, Hurricane or something else after him, as she usually did.

- Now go away or a 15 meter Tsunami's gonna chase you 'till the High school residence.- Said Gekihen and aparted. A tear rolled on Tsubasa's face as he went back to his room.

·:·:·:·:·: End of flashback ·:·:·:·:·:·:

Tsubasa's thoughts were interrupted by a weak nise. It was weak, yes, but Tsbasa heard it. It was Natsume. He was having nightmares, probably. It had to be a incredibly scary nightmare to scare Natsume Hyuuga, thought Tsubasa.

·:·:·:·:·:·:· Natsume's dream/ flashback ·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

- Persona? What do you want?- Asked Natsume.

- Ah, black cat. Nice to see you.- Said Persona in a way too cute way

- Spill, you old pedo (Pedophile. Natsume calls him like that because persona has Aoi with him and Natsume sees that in a waay to naughty light)- Said Natsume.

- Now, now, Natsume, be niece. If you want to see Aoi for the last time.- Said Persona and smiled in a bad way.

- No...- Said Natsume in a low voice.

- Yes, my friend. You disobeyed to me, not bringing Yuka Azumi's daughter to me, so I killed Aoi. Now, do you want to see her corpse?- Asked Persona.

- I want evidences of her death. I don't trust you.- Said Natsume with a shaking voice.

- What is a better evidence than a body.- Said Persona.

- If Aoi's dead, that means that I can stop being your servant.- Said Natsume and went away, back to his dorm.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· End of dream/ flashback ·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

- Natsume, dude, wake up!- Said Tsubasa trying to wake up Natsume, but yet don't wake up the others.

Natsume jumped and woke up. He was all sweaty and had a little fever.

- You were practically jumping on the chair, dude. What did you dream?- Asked Tsubasa looking at Natsume.

- I- I- I saw my sister's death.- Said Natsume and cleaned his sweat.

- Calm down, Natsume, it was just a dream.- Said Tsubasa trying to calm down Natsume.

- No, it wasn't a dream.- Said Natsume and Tsubasa's eyes widened.- It was a flashback.

* * *

Yaaay, two chapters updated in 1 day! This one is larger than the last one. It's just that this moring, I was totally out of ideas. Tomorrow is Monday (Maybe it's time to call captain obvious to kill me) And I have a geography exam. Wish me lyck and review! Love ya!

~ Shadow Troublemaker


	12. Wake up, Baka

- WHAT?- Yelled Tsubasa.

- Shut up, dude, if you don't want to wake 'em up.- Said Natsume and looked at Hotaru, Ruka and Koko. He had recovered his cold and indiferent voice.

- Does... Does anyone else know?- Asked Tsubasa in a low voice.

- No. And Mikan and Ruka must be the last to know it, and if necesary.- Said Natsume nd sat bac on the chair to try to sleep a bit longer.

In 20 minutes Natsume was already sleeping deeply. Since it was 7:45a.m. and Tsubasa was going to wake up the sleeping folks at 8:00a.m., he took out the iPod Misaki gave him for his birthday. He put on his headphones and listened to his favourite songs. When he looked at the clock again, it was 8:01a.m. He took off his headphones and went to wake his friends up.

- Hey, you guys, wake up.- Said Tsubasa both tryong to wake them up and not wake up Natsume.

The first one to wake up was Ruka. He mumbled a '' Morning '' that Tsubasa barely understood. The next one to wake up was Koko. He yawned and looked around him. Probably he was asking himself where he is, why he is there, and since when. Ruka looked around as well, but he wasn't as confused as Koko. He probably come here a several times before. Hotaru was still sleeping. Ruka and Koko got up and helped Tsubasa to wake up Hotaru. But she didn't want to open the eyes. Then they got hit by the baka gun It was Hotaru. She was just disimuling that she was sleeping. She looked at Natsume and said in a low voice.

- Three baka in one same place is too bad.- Said Hotaru.

- Let's go get some breakfast. No matter it's late.- Said Ruka while rubbing his head.

- Yea.- Said Koko doing the same as Ruka.

- You guys go, I'll follow you in a while.- Said Ruka and helped his friend get up.

When everyone left, Ruka approached Natsume's notebook and looked at the last page where he wrote earlier. What he saw made him gasp.

_ Mikan Sakura; The only girl I ever loved and I will ever love._

Under the sign, there was a picture of Mikan and Natsume took by Hotaru (I wonder how much did Natsume pay?). The picture was made on the Christmas ball, because both Natsume and Mikan were wearing their costumes. But it wasn't made in the hall. They were on a tree. And they were kissing.

- Ruka, what are you doing?- Asked someone behind Ruka.

* * *

**Hey. I'm in a bad mood. I'm sick and I missed some of the exams. But I used my time at home to continue my story. Hope you liked the new chapter. The original C. 12 was finished yesterday, but I erased accidentally what I wrote before saving the document. I looked like FFFFUUUUUUUUUU from the rage comics. See ya soon.**

_**~ Cataclysm**_


	13. Friendships, wishes and a new HSP

- N- Natsume?- Said Ruka nerviously.

- Answer Ruka.- Said Nasume with his normal voice.

- I... Fine. I was curious.- Sais Ruka lowering his head in a guilty mode.

- What did you see?- Asked Natsume and then his eyes widened.- Did you see... The picture?

- Yes.- Said Ruka and looked at Natsume.

- Curiosity kills the cat, Ruka. But I won't harm you. Not even once in my god damned life. Because I appreciate your friendship, and I don't want to lose it.- Said Natsume and smiled. It was a warm, friendly smile, not like the others, cold and false.- Now, let's get some food. And find the others.

As Natsume said that, both friends left the room. Ruka seemed way too pensative. And Natsume knew it. He had left his rabbit at Natsume's room. And he never did that before. It might just been a small distraction, due what he saw earlier. He was going to ask him about the photo. Soon... They walked to the dinning room and saw Tsubasa, Hotaru, Koko embracing someone. It was Mikan. She soon turned to see who was walking towards them and felt as if a big rock fell from her heart. She ran towards them and hugged them crying and yelling from the happiness. All of the band saw that her bag was already at the door.

- Mikan... are you leaving now?- Asked all of them in one voice.

- Really? I don't know. They want me at my uncle's office to announce me something.- Mikan looked at them and laughed.

Natsume wanted to hug her, kiss her, be with her. Right now, in front of everyone. Soon, thought Nasume. He will have all the time he wants with her in Europe. If he was able to win Mikan and defeat Ruka, he would be very happy. Very, very happy.

- Mikan, it's time to go.- Yelled was professor Jinno. He called her Mikan for the first time.

- I'm coming!- Yelled Mikan and took her bag. Natsume only watched her leave, without doing anything. Ruka was in the same position as Natsume. Ruka was crying with his hands hiding his head, and Natsume had tears rolling in his eyes. Hotaru was crying also, as Koko and Tsubasa. But Koko didn't lose his happy face.

- Guys *sob* we gotta *sob* go. *Sob* When they finish, Mikan *sniff* will go directly to the airport. I *sniff* am sure of *sniff* it.- Said Hotaru between sniffs and sobs.

Natsume took away his tears, but his eyes didn't stop to produce more and more of this diabolical water (tears -_-). He was sadder with every moment while Mikan was going away. All of the band went running to Natsume's room. Hotaru took her invention and when all of them were in their costumes, Hotaru turned them one by one into miniature creatures, almos invisible for a normal´s person's eyes. Then, she transformed herself into a mini creature and put the invention in the bag. Then, she used a remote control to transform both the bag and the machine into miniatures. Tsubasa took the bag where they wore all the important things.

They ran to the HSP office and saw Mikan talking to...

- What the hell is doing Narumi in the HSP seat?- Asked Tsubasa, as he was caught dumbfounded.

- Let's go and listen to their talk.- Said Natsume entering throught the opened window.

Everyone followed him just in time to hear something really important.

- Mikan... You're uncle...- Started Narumi.

- My uncle what, Narumi-sensei?!- Asked Mikan with fear in the voice.

- Your uncle has been killed last nigh. We are sure of it, no matter that the murders left a kidnapp letter.- Said Naumi.- And I'm the new HSP.

Mikan widened her eyes. What? How? Who?

* * *

Hello! Second chapter uploaded today! I'm still sick, don't know if I'm going to assist to school tomorrow. Soon you will see the relation between the flashbacks and Europe ;) See ya!

~ Cataclysm


	14. Flights and love

- So, now I am going to announce to you the forest where we will send you. We decided to send you to to one of the forests of a country called... Hm, give me a moment.- Said Narumi searching something in a folder.

- Ah, here we go. The country's name is Russia. It's cold there, so I hope you have warm clothes.- Continued Narumi and smiled.

Natsume was about to kill Narumi for sending Mikan in a extremely cold country, not to mention all the things the old faggot did to him. Ruka and everyone else seemed to have the same feeling as Natsume, knowing that all of them studied Geography enough to know the temperature conditions in Russia.

- Narumi-sensei, will you send me there right now?- Asked Mikan crying for her friends and the most important, for Natsume and Ruka (I'm still not revealing who will end up with her ;) No matter the story is classified as MIKANxNATSUME, she might also end up with Ruka or be with Natsume). She loved them so much that her heart was breaking only by the thought of leaving them here.

- There's a car waiting outside to take you to the airport. The flight maybe will be a bit long, but you're going to be in an individual plane.- Said Narumi and smiled with a fake smile.

Natsume was getting even more angry because of him. He was such a... Ugh.

Mikan got up and wiped away her tears. Before she took her bag, Natsume & the others jumped from their last position and landed on Mikan's bag. Then, she took ther bag, not seeing the intruders staying there. She started to walk away, mumbling a goodbay to Narumi.

And so it was. At the door of the school, a black car with black windows was waiting. Jinno went with Mikan untill the car, and left her there. Mikan entered in the car and stayed there untill they reached the airport. Soon, the pilot accompanied Mikan to the plain and told her that she might use the electronic appliances only when they're in the air. Mikan nodded and sat in a seat in the fancy individual plane.

Soon, the plain was already in the air. Mikan looked outside and saw that they had left Japan and were in the middle of the sea.

Natsume and the others decided to wait a bit more, and then return to their normal sizes and get off these ridiculous clothes. They didnt even see them! It wasn't necessary to do disguises. Mikan was crying again. They didn't know why, but Natsume couldn't stand it anymore. He took Hotaru's invention, went behide Mikan's seat and returned back to normal. He then went to Mikan. When she saw him, she gasped and her eyes filled with even more tears. Natsume smiled a little and a tear rolled on his face.

- N-Natsume?! What are you doing here?- Asked Mikan but then, Natsume did something unexpected from Mikan's side.

He kissed her.

* * *

**Kyaaaa it's too short, I'm running out of ideas! Thanks to the author that wished me to get well soon. I hope, but I think that I won't assist to school tomorrow either. So, do you like it? Cuz I do. I wanted to put something that is between Mikan and Natsume, a kiss, and here you go. In some of the next chapters you will see a RukaxMikan moment. See ya tomorrow, folks!**

_**~Cataclysm**_


	15. Don't give up

Ruka's heart was breaking while he was watching his best friend, the one that told him earlier that he will never do anything to harm him, was kissing the girl he was inlove with. Tsubasa, who was right next to Ruka, seemed sad. Ruka looked at him.

- Why are you sad, Tsubasa-sempai?- Asked Ruka.

- Seeing those two like this remembers me Misaki. I never had time to tell her my feelings, even say goodbye. Are you guys sure we're doing the right thing?- Said Tsubasa.

- Even if we aren't, now there is no point in turning back. Not for Natsume, at least.- Said Ruka adn a tear rolled on his face.

- Hey man, don't get sad, fight for her, don't let Natsume get the girl so easily!- Exclaimed Tsubasa and laughed.- If I didn't get a chance of being with Misaki, you still have yours of being with Mikan.

Ruka smiled. He and the other still small disguised students went back to their normal size and changed to normal clothes.

Natsume let Mikan go. She needed air. Her heart was about to explode from all the emotions and questions she had in her heart right now. Natsume looked her in the eyes, as if he was waiting her response. When he saw that she wasn't moving, he slowly let her go, emabarassed and broken hearted because she didn't answer his kiss. Now he has to marry **(because he wanted to marry Mikan when they finish school)** some _descerebrated idiot hag_ like Permy or another student. Then he saw Ruka and the others approach them.

- Why hello Mikan!_ Said Tsubasa and hugged her.

- Sakura.- Said Ruka and looked at Natsume. He was sad. Mikan didn't answer.

- Hello, baka.- Said Hotaru. Mikan noticed the bag she was wearing and alreday knew she was wearing the Bka gun and the baka cannon. But she didn't got them out. She just went to Mikan and hugged her, before Mikan could react to all the things that were happening.

Koko joined the hug, soon followed by Tsubasa and Ruka. Natsume was the only one who was staying apart. If now Sakura was inlove with Ruka and not him.

- Hey, Natsume! Aren't you going to join the hug? I mean, since now, we must be unseparable, like a big family.- Said Sakura and raised her hand. That was a sign for Natsume. A sign that yelled; _YOU DIDN'T LOSE_!. Natsume jumped and went in for the hug. In a few, they let go.

- Tsubasa, give me that iPod of yours.- Said Natsume with a mortal look.

Tsubasa gave him his iPod and his headphones, sadly. Natsume put them on and looked at Tsubasa's music list.

_ 1.- Bipolar- Pol 3.14_

_ 2.- All the things she said- t.A.T.u_

_ 3.- Not gonna get us- t.A.T.u_

He decided to listen to the _Not Gonna get us song_. As the music started, the wprñd srpund him dissapeared and images of him and Sakura flew into his mind.

* * *

** Hello my dear friendly readers. As I read your reviews and your private messages, I see that you guys are lookig up to MikanxRuka as a main couple. You see, I decided nt making ANY couple untill the final chapter, where all will be decided. I will make 2 chapters, 2 alternative endings; NarsmexMikan and RukaxMikan. I'm really feeling better now, my cold is defeat. See ya soon!**

_** ~ Cataclysm**_


	16. Truth or dare

Ruka felt strange. Oddly happy. Natsume wasn't noticing his happiness right now, knowing that he is listening to music. Ruka looked at the outside. They were still over water.

- Ruka- Pyon! Come here and call Natsume!- Yelled Mikan from her seat, where she was currently planning something with the others.

Natsume heard his name. Well, he was with his headphones off. He decided to go there and see what do they want. Both he and Ruka reached the place at the same time. They sat down and Natsume returned the iPod and headphones back to Tsubasa.

Mikan was smiling. She looked at her friends and said.

- I thought that we can play Truth or dare. Since there's much time untill we reach Russia.- Said Mikan and her smile dissapeared.

Everybody said yes to her idea, thought it was mad. Everyone knew that truth or dare was pure death. And so, Mikan starts.

- Natsume, truth or dare.- Asked Mikan.

- Dare.- Said Natsume waiting for a kiss dare.

- I dare you to sing ''Bear, my love'' in front of everyone. Hotaru, prepare the cam.- Said Mikan and laughed. Natsume get up, looking at everybody with his usual assasin look.

He sang with all his voice the '' Bear, my love'', the usual embarassing Gakuen Alice song, he sat down and looked at Ruka.

- Ruka, truth or dare.- Said Natsume still angry.

- Truth. Seeing what happened to you...- Said Ruka and tried to not laugh remembering the scene.

- Why do you love Sakura?- Asked Natsume and smirked. Tsubasa's cute face appeared, the one he was used to have when he bullied Ruka and Ruka's face turned red. ''Time to embarass the enemy'' Thought Natsume and smirked. Wait, what? Ruka wasn't the enemy! Ugh, he was turning mad, damn Sakura!

- Because she... Is... cute.- Said Ruka and looked at the ground.

Everybody said an EH? and mumbled a '' he's trying to get away with it.''. The only idiot that didn't get what's going out was Mikan, maybe. She looked dumbfounded, really dumbfounded.

- H- Hotaru, truth or dare?- Asked Ruka.

- Truth.- Said Hotaru.

- Have you ever felt love and with who?- Asked Ruka.

- No, I never loved anybody. The only one I felt simpathy was Sakura, and in a friendly way.- Said Hotaru and looked away.- Tsubasa, truth or dare?

- Truth. I am seeing your dare in your mind so I really prefere Truth.- Said Koko and continued smiling with his usual smile.

- Do you ever stop smiling? Even when you sleep?- Asked Hotaru.

- No. I was used to be a emotionless person before Sumire told me to smile a little more. And since then, I smile. Even when I sleep.-Said Koko and laughed.- Tsubasa, truth or dare.

- Dare. I'm no chicken!- Yelled Tsubasa and made a tough face.

- I dare you to use your iPod and call Misaki and tell her you love her.- Said Koko.

Tsubasa signed. He took his iPod and found Misaki's number. He clicked on the ''Call'' button and in a minute or so, Misaki's voice appeared throught the iPod.

_- Yes?_

_- Misaki, can you hear me?- Asked Tsubasa._

_- Tsubasa? What is it, where are you, I didn't see you today at breakfast...- Started babbling Misaki but Tsubasa said._

_- Misaki! Shut up and listen to me. I just called you to tell you that I'm going to Russia with Mikan, Hotaru, Koko Natsume and Ruka. I miight not see you soon so..._

_-Tsubasa! Why did you go!? ARE YOU MAD?- Started yelling Misaki and Tsubasa imaginated the scene that was going on there._

_- I love you. I allways did, I will always do. Please wait for me to return to the Academy. I will see you when we we return_.- Said Tsubasa and with a tear on the face, throw the iPod apart. It didn't broke, just stopped the conversation.

- Ruka, truth or dare?- Asked Tsubsa wipping the tear off his face.

- Dare.- Said Ruka.

- I dare you to kiss Mikan. Now.- Said Tsubasa and smiled.

He's on Ruka's side, thought Natsume. Meanwhile, Ruka approached Mikan and took her by the neck, kissing her softly. Mikan just took him by the hair, making him come closer.

Natsume was more than jealous, but didn't show any emotion. That was it.

This. Is. War.

* * *

** Hello everyone! Here you go! This is one of the TsubasaxMisaki moments, and RukaxMikan moment. Natsume is not going to show his rivalry officially, he is not going to lose his friendship with Ruka, no worries. I'm not sick anymore which means one- SCHOOL. I lost my flute -_- I´ll try and update soon. Hope you like it. The Gakuen Alice books in my school library is only untill 10 volume. Just read it. So I'm going the read the next chapters online...**

_** ~ Cataclysm**_


	17. I will fight for you

The silent war that was going on between Natsume and Ruka currently was making the room filll with great tension. Many time passed since the dare kiss and now Mikan was in one corner with Hotaru and was talking with her, bitting her lip. The boys were really interested in their conversation, but there was no possible way to sneak some kind of spy device near the tecnology princess, Hotaru Imai. Some said that she was a tecnology radar. But Tsubasa was determinated to hear their conversation.

- I'm going to put a rope around my iPod and throw it near to Mikan, making it record the conversation. When they finish, we'll go in that corner and listen to it. Understood?- Explained Tsubasa his plan seeing shaking heads everywhere.

And he did as he said. He put a rope around his iPod and put it silently next to Hotaru and Mikan, still not making it visible or letting the other end of the rope. And so, they waited for the conversation to end. Meanwhile, the boys had to do something, so they invented the _name game._

- So everyone, this game consist in saying a name and the next one must say a name to a important person to them starting with the first letter of the past name. Understood?- Explains Tsubasa and everyone nods.- Good. I start, then Natsume, Ruka and finally Koko and we start again. I say Misaki.

_That was expected. _Thought Natsume and nodded.

- My turn. Mikan.- Said Natsume waiting to see Ruka's reaction. The only reactin he saw from his part was a raise of an eyebrow.

- My turn. I say Mikan, like Natsume.- Said Ruka.

- Oh well, I say prof. Misaki since if I say Mikan, Natsume is going to set me on fire, and if I say Misaki, Tsubasa is going to make me do horrible things while controlling my shadow.- Said Koko.

Silence. That was odd, awkward and all the synonimes of strange. Everyone raised their eyebrows and signed. Typicall for Koko.

- Okay. I start saying Akira. I don't like him a lot, but... Oh well.- Said Tsubasa and laughed.

- I say Aoi.- Said Natsume and a strange silence came between Natsume and Tsubasa.

- When do you plan on telling them?- Asked Tsubasa.

- Not now. The girls ended their conversation.- Said Natsume and looked over t the girls just at time to see them coming.

Ruka and Koko had not even a little idea of what the hell was going on. They looked at eachother and exchanged questioning faces.

The girls approached the boys lowly. Mika got a bit scared seeing Natsume's red eyes staring at her. He probably noticed it as he turned around and started to argue with Koko about something. Tsubasa went to recover his iPod, followed by Koko and a curious Hotaru. That left Natsume, Ruka and Mikan alone, and in a very uncomfortable situation.

Mikan sat between Natsume and Ruka, making them think that she didn't choose anyone. The others were watching them from a few seats further, not saying anything. Soon, Natsume didn't take it anymore and said.

- Mikan?

- Yes, Natsume?- Asked Mikan shyly turning to him.

- You know that you will have to chose one of us, eventually.- Said Natsume all shaking from the fear of what Mikan might say.

She just signed and smiled.

- I do know that. Just for now, let me think. Let things calm down a little bit, and then I'll tell you my decission.- Said Mikan and smiled to both of them.

- I want you to know, Sakura, that I will fight untill the very end, no matter that I know that I have no chance against Natsume.- Said Ruka and took one of Mikan's hands.

- The one that hasn't got a chance is me, Ruka, against you. I was an enemy to Mikan when she came to the school and you treathed her properly.- Said Natsume and took Mikan's other hand.- But I will still try to beat you and get her.

- Natsume, you saved Mikan from the ESP. That's much more than the things I ever did.- Said Ruka and lowered his head.

- You both saved me, Ruka- Pyon, Natsume.- Said Mikan and smiled. That smile, only that smile, gave Natsume enough power to ge pass throught all. He would walk throught all Russia only with the power of that smile.

And he smiled as well. Mikan was surprised at first, but then she just returned the smile.

- Mikan, come with m and leave the boys alone. It seems that they are a bit busy. Said Hotaru with her baka gun on her shoulder. Tsubasa was having a great headache now, thought Mikan.

When the girls dissapeared from sight, Tsubasa took out his iPod and put on the Replay button so they could hear the conversation. So, here we go.

_ - If you could choose, who would it be? Hyuuga or Nogi?- Asked Hotaru._

_ - Honestly? I do not know. Natsume is totally opposite to me, but he cares about me alot. Ruka is like me, and he cares about me aswell. Oh, I have no answer to your question!- Said Mikan.- What do you say, Hotaru?_

_ - I say Hyuuga. The bastard trully cares about you as no one else. But It's not up to me, Mikan. You make your choice. And be carefull with it.- Said Hotaru and the conversation ended with a BOOM!_

That only meant that Hotaru had founf something disturbing it and blow it UP!

* * *

** Hello everybody and welcome to the new chapter of MISSION IMPOSSIBLE. I kinda made this one a bit cheesy, I know. But I'm having some progress, my chapters are a bit longer now. I wish that they could be even LONGER. I had a ''medium'' day. I had 3 exams, french spanish and maths, and the most ''disturbing''was the maths exam. I think the spanish one went enough well, and the french went exelent. Wish me luck and review, having only one review per chapter is a bit depressing!**

_**~ Cataclysm**_


	18. Finally arrived

The tension in the air between the boys was very big. Natsume knew that the rivalry between him and Ruka was getting bigger with every single minute. Mikan was on another seat, talking about something with Hotaru, and the boys were standing in silence. Probably the worst thing that might happen now was that Natsume couldn't take it anymore (again) and said something stupid. Suddenly, Tsubasa remembered about his promise to Gekihen; Give Natsume her Alice stone in order to protect him from dying, since her alice included fire, lightnings, Tsunamis, earthquakes, tornadoes. And using the fire from her alice stone was the only manner in saving him from dying.

- Natsume?- Asked Tsubasa searching for the Alice stone in his pockets.

- Hn?- Answered Natsume not paying attention.

- My sister, Gekuhen, asked me to give you her Alice stone. It is no date proposal or somehing, she only wants to save you.- Said Tsubasa seeing Natsume's face.

- Well, give it to me already.- Said Natsume with curiosity, but not surprise. Gekihen seemed to be a person that doesn't care about anyone, but her brother, him, Mikan and Koko were the most importan persons to her in the whole world. And she would sacrifice her life in order to save them all.

Tsubasa gave Natsume a dark blue alice stone. It was in a normal size, round. Natsume took it and put it around his neck. Hotaru and Mikan were listenign and watching, interested by what was happening.

Then, suddenly, a voice came from the speaker.

- Dear passangers. Yes, I know that miss Sakura isn't alone, please take a seat because our flight will end soon. Thank you.

It was the pilot of the plane. Everyone hurried and sat on some of the seats and put on the belt. Natsume and Ruka sat on the both sides of Mikan, sending lethal glares to the other. This was way to unusual for them. They felt that they were approaching the earth, and in a bit they have already stopped.

Mikan went to take her bag, but Natsume was faster and took it before her, being a gentleman. Ruka's face looked red, but red as Natsume's flames. Natsume was winning him, and he knew it. It was payback time. When the pilot was about to open the door for Mikan to let her pass, Ruka ran and oppened it before the pilot. Maybe the pilot realized what was happening then and whishpered into Ruka's ear:

- It seems that you're trying to win a very strong rival. Continue trying kid, as I see, it's worth the pain.

Ruka was surprised, but nodded.

When everyone was finally out, they realized that they weren't in Moscow, but in the middle of the wood.

* * *

** Hello everyone, a short chapter, I know, but I am in a hurry. Maybe I won't be able to update some chapters in a weeks, because I'm going to be grounded for lower grades in some subjects. Wish me luck :'(**

_**~ Cataclysm**_


	19. Arrival, shelter and burn Koko, burn!

_Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura. _

Mikan and the others looked around. That was odd. Why weren't they in Moscow, but in the woods?

_ I just left the Alice Academy (Obligated), and came here, in Russia. My friends, Hotaru, Tsubasa- sempai, Koko, Ruka-Pyon and Natsume, followed me here and left the academy behind them. I realized that Natsume and Ruka-Pyon love me. Tsubasa-sempai gave Natsume a alice crystal by his sister, Gekihen. But oh, well. I'm leaving you with my story._

- Damn Narumi.- Whishpered Natsume. He never knew that Narumi was going to leave them EXACTLY at the god damned forest. And yeah, the plane went away.

- Agreed.- Eveyone said while looking around.

Natsume heard something and turned around. It was an instinct of his to do that. Oh, just a squirrel. Let's think, thought Natsume. They had to find a shelter, and, as he was sure that here they weren't anny caves, they had to sleep outside, but in a place fully covered by plants. Natsume told that to his friends and they all nodded in agreement. And then they decided to find a place near a river and split up to find leaves, tree parts, everything that might be used for minimal protection. And then the fight started.

- So, Imai and Shadow go that way, meanwhile me and Mikan go...- Started Natsume, but was interrupted by Ruka.

- No way, I'm going to go that way with Mikan while you and Koko...- Said Ruka but has been interrupted by Hotaru.

- Poor Koko will get burned if he and Natsume are left alone. So here's the plan. Me and Mikan go that way, while Hyuuga and Nogi go to find food that way and Ando and Koko go with Hyuuga and Nogi. Sefty first.- Said Hotaru and the only one who seemed to get what she meant were Natsume and Tsubasa.

And so, the split. Mikan and Hotaru went down to where the river was going, Tsubasa and the rest went on the opposite side.

·:·:·:·:· With the girls ·:·:·:·:·

- I mean, really? You like them both?- Asked Hotaru and looked at Mikan.

- Yes Hotaru, I do. I mean, It has allways been Natsume who saved me from the ESP, and allways has been Ruka who treated me right. I love them, I love them both.- Yelled Mikan.

- Hm... I have a good presentiment. That we'll have a great surprise, soon.- Said Hotaru and she seemed lost in her thoughts when Mikan was about to say something... stupid.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· With the guys ·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

It was very quiet with the boys, and this silence made everyone feel uncomfortable. Ruka was watching at the water, thinking in Mikan, Natsume was watching in the sky, thinking for Mikan as well, Tsubasa was thinking about Misaki and what he told her earlier. And Koko... Um... Well... He was reading everyone else's mind and he was very surprised of how everyone was imaginating their weddings with their beloved ones, how their children will look like and how they won't be at the Alice anymore.

Then Koko saw something in Natsume's mind and said:

- Natsume, this dress isn't very beautiful you know. You don't have any style, at all.

Ruka, Tsubasa and Natsume needed a moment before realizing what the heck was happening , and, when they finally did, Tsubasa and Ruka were rolling on the Earth from the laughter while Koko was swimming in the icy cold water, trying to put the fire that Natsume casted to him out. Poor Koko :'( But still xD

The fire caster was red from the anger and embarassment. How dare Koko do that. And then, they found a big amount of fruit in one place. They took whatever they could and started their journey back to the meeting place.

·:·:·:·:· Normal ·:·:·:·:

In a half of an hour, all of them were at the same place. Everyone was surprised on what the others found and how did Hotaru and Mikan bring soo many things for a shelter. While the boys were making the shelter, Mikan and Hotaru wer '' cooking'', And finally, at late night, when they finished, evereyone ate and some of them went to sleep. Everyone. Escept for Mikan, Ruka and Natsume. Mikan and Ruka were by the lake, while Natsume was thinking of a prank to set on Koko for what he did earlier.

- So... Mikan?- Said Ruka suddenly.

- Hm?- Mikan looked at him and smiled.

Having an advantage of the situation, Ruka took her by the hand and kissed her. It was a really more passionate kiss than before, and Mikan had no time to think. She just answered.

After that happening, they acoreded that nobody must know about this. And they went to sleep. Natsume did that as well, and the night passed quickly and silently.

In the morning, Tsubasa was the first one in waking up. He came out from his shelter and suddenly and looked around. And then, he heard footsteps.

And before noticing, he had an arrow next to his head.

- Кто вы? (Who are you?)- Asked the misterious person.

- Please, I don't understand!

And then, a lightning fell from the clear sky directly into the water.

* * *

** Hello everyone. I had an enough bad day because of my Spanish teacher. An one and a half sheet of paper with a biography for someone famous caused me such a pain to y left hand, that now, it hurts like hell. It's not quite odd. My handwriting is very small. And when i say very, I MEAN IT. The peron which I wrote about was Lena Katina, by the way. She's my idol ^^. So, who might the arrow person be? Many secrets to be revealed and a very interesting story up. SEE YA! BABYE**

_** ~ Cataclysm**_


	20. The unexpected and impossible

_Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura. _

The unknown's face was hidden by the shadows. Tsubasa was terrified, he looked but didn't see any shadows.

_ Lately, some things happened. I was kissed by Ruka Pyon, again. I felt a really comfortable and happy, but with Natsume I felt protected, loved, special. Very, very special. All of those feelings mixed and became one confusion. But, oh wel, we should get back to the story, since in this chapter an important reveal will come._

_ - _I presence an Alice. Who are you? Might it be... Are you a spy sent from the school?- Asked the unknown. Her voice was feminine and the arrow was very near to Tsubasa's head.

- I'm not a spy! They sent a friend of mine here and I followed her here, because I care for her.- Explained Tsubasa threathaned from the arrow.

- I don't trust you. Get up, and let me see your face. Your face is hidden by the shadows.- Said the stranger.

Tsubasa tried to remember to keep calm. He stood where he was, stioll knowing that the arrow was still pointing his forehead.

- I assume that you're an Alice as well. It is impossible to an Lightning to fell from clear sky.- Said Tsubasa in an arrogant voice.

- Oh, you don't say, Einstein.- Said the unknown one.- Now, get up. I am willing to see your face.

Tsubasa gad no choice. He started to get up slowly, the arrow still in his forehead. When he finally get up, the stranger gasped and asked.

- Name.

- Tsubasa Ando.- Said Tsubasa and awaited for another question. But it never actually came. Even the arrow started to get away from his forehead.

The stranger got out from the shadows. It was actually a woman, a very beautifull one. She was tall, the same as Tsubasa, and her eyes were purple, like Tsubasa's. Unlikely, her hair was brown, but her hair points were white. She had a purple star on her faice, right under her right eye. Tsubasa recognised that star as the mark of punishment. And the woman was... his sister.

- Gekihen?!- Yelled Tsubasa. He went for a hug put she quickly put her hand between them.

- Away, you bug. You might me my long not seen brother, but I will NOT let you hug me. I have been out of the school for so long, but never actually lost my old habits.- Said Gekihen and Tsubasa laughed.

Natsume got out from his shelter. That shadow moron yelled and woke him up. He was in a bad mood. A very, very bad mood.

- Moron, what did you see? A bug? Why did you yell end eventually wake me up?- Asked Natsume about to make Tsubasa's hair set on fire.

- Cuz Geki is here!- Yelled Tsubasa again.

- Shut up, moron!- Said Gekihen and Natsume together. Actually, Natsume was a bit shocked when he heard his old friend from the dangerous ability's name and voice. He looked around him untill finding her. She looked at him and smirked.

- Yo, Natsume. You've grown taller and more beautiful.- Said Gekihen.

- Hi. Long time no see.- Said Natsume still shocked.

And then, the others started to walk out from their shelter, woked up from all this noise. Koko was the first one on noticing Gekihen. He ran to her and he hugged him, just like in the old times. Ruka yelled a '' Whoa! Hi there, Gekihen-sempai'' and Mikan yelled from happiness.

Gekihen was all surrounded by questioning faces and she soon said.

- Take your things and come with me. I will show you my house. Actually, some Russian manager build it for us, since he was too frightened by mine and my companions' Alice.- Said Gekihen, no smile now.

Soon, they were walking in direction of her house. She shoot some animals on the way to there with her arrow and took them for breakfast. She also took some fruit they saw on the road 'till there and soon they arrived. The house was huge. It had three flors, not mentioning floor 0, and that all the rooms had balconies and there was a back garden.

- I have only 6 rooms. 3 are occupied by my companions and me, and 3 are free. You will have to sleep in groups of 2.- Said Gekihen while everyone was looking at the house, to surprised to talk or blink, even.

They finally nodded and entered. The main entrance left to the kitchen. It was a beautifull kitchen, no retro or vintage style.

- Go to the dinning room. I'll be there in a bit.- She said and left the gang at the dinnning rom, all of them having a seat while she was leaving her bow and arrow at her room.

When she finally come, she said;

- Can someone please tell me why are you guys in Russia?

And the one that got the honour to tell Gekihen about their little '' adventure'' was Tsubasa, including the Natsume vs. Ruka parts.

- And that's how we ended up in Russia.- Said Tsubasa finishing his story.

- The only thing that I didn't understand is why the hell did you speak so loud! You probably woke up Miss H.- Said Gekihen with a nerve playing on her face, and soon, Tsubasa was chased by a Tsunami, that actually, didn't destroy anything, only chased poor Tsubasa. He didn't scream or anyhting, maybe because he was used to this treatment from his sister.

Soon, the door oppened and in the room entered a very beautifull woman. She looked around and said:

- Hello, Geki.

- Hello Miss H.- Said Gekihen and smiled.

- Gekihen!- Said Miss H. and laughed.

- I'm sorry, Miss... Kaoru. I forgot.- Said Gekihen and laughed.

- Who are these kids, Geki?- Asked Kaoru.

- This are Koko, Mikan, Ruka and my moron brother Tsubasa. Oh, and Natsume. Everyone, this is Kaoru Hyuuga. Natsume's mother.- Said Gekihen and smiled. Natsume was shocked and dumbfounded. When he finally managed to escape the shock, the onlly thing he was able to say was:

- Mom?!

* * *

**Hello everyone. The making of this chapter was like HELL. It didn't save and I had to re-write it for about 3 times -_-'. I hope you like iy, I know you didn't ixpect the return of Kaoru Hyuuaga. Gekihen WAS expected, but Kaoru nor :) I will update tomorrow, I PROMISE. See ya. BABYE!**

_**~ Cataclysm**_


	21. Stories, stories, everywhere

_Hello there guys! It's me, Mikan._

How was that possible? First, Gekihen and then, Kaoru Hyuuga. Were there going to be more reveals in this story?

_Im actually really surprised. Kaoru Hyuuga was my mother's best friend. I found that out when I was time travelling, with Noda-sensei, Tsubasa, Hotaru, Nobara, Ruka, Akira and Natsume. Then, me and Natsume found out that we were '' born to be together''. Do I believe that?_

- Well, why are you just staying like that. Am I that strange?- Asked Kaoru not knowing what's happenning.

- They thought that you were dead, Kaoru-sama.- Said Gekihen offering Natsume's mother a seat next to Natsume. She quickly ran to it and sat there. And suddenly, her face took a more serious look.

- I know that all of you are willing to know what are me and Gekihen doing here. Before telling you the reason and our story, please, tell me how did YOU end up here.- Said Kaoru looking at Natsume.

- Your turn to talk, Natsume.- Said Tsubasa now resting from the chase, all sweatting (Sorry for grammaticall errors) and tired. Gekihen looked at him and decided to leave him alone. He learned his lesson.

Natsume rolled his eyes and started to tell how he found Ruka in Mikan's room because they had a bad presentiment, how they visited the HSP and asked him to leave Mikan at the school, but he refused and they left, how they managed to plan how to follow Mikan to Europe, how suddenly Koko, Hotaru and Tsubasa came, telling them two that they want to help, how they made the disguises, how Hotaru made the shrinking machine and they went to Russia in the morning, with Mikan. He missed the ''love war'' parts and Hotaru filled them up when Natsume finished, making the firecaster and Ruka blush.

_I do._

- Oh, so you felt in love with Yuka's daughter, Natsume? And you're currently fighting for her? I hope you win. Tell me. What Alice do you have, Natsu?- Asked Kaoru making Natsume blush even harder and the others, except for Gekihen, to try to stop themselfs from laughing.

- I have the fire Alice, mother.- Said Natsume.

- Oh well. You got your father's alice. Type?- Continued asking Kaoru.

- Unlimited, life drawning.- Said Natsume lowering his head.

- You got that from me. I had a life shortening Alice. And I still do.- Said Kaoru smiling sadly.

- Yeah, he once almost died, and that was before Mikan saving him.- Said Gekihen

- Hm?- Said Kaoru looking worried.

- Nothing, mother.- Said Natsume trying to smile.

- Okay. I guess it's our turn now, Geki?- Asked Kaoru.

- When I arrived here, they left me at the forest aswell. I passed some nights under bright sky, onlu protected by and lightning barrier that I put around me. Then one day, while I was haunting some breakfast for me, I accidentally found Kaoru-sama. We both were going to use our Alices (It's not like Kaoru- sama's Alice could do something against mine, but, oh well.) when we realized that our goales were the same; Create a safe home and change the Academy from afar. Then, I also met Yu-samas and we threathened some important Russian managers with our Alices. We wanted them to build us a house. And they did. We then made a secret organization in which only me, Kaoru-sama, Yu-samas and Shi-sama were allowed to join. And Shi-sama has the teleportation Alice, so he comes here from Japan, telling us news from the academy. Whenever there is some strange move, we use Yu-sama's teleportation Alice stone to send her to Japan in order to accomplish the mission. And so, the time passed. That's all.- Explained Gekihen

- Who are Yu-samas and Shi-sama?- Aksed Mikan.

- Do you want to meet Yu-samas?- Asked Kaoru.

- If it's not too many trouble...- Said Mikan and blushed.

- Of course not! Besides, it's time to get up. They do sleep a lot.- Said Kaoru and went to wake up Yu-samas.

In some minutes, the door oppened as well and a man and a woman entered in. Mikan knew them. Both Mikan and Yu-samas froze when they saw eachother.

- M-Mikan?!- Asled the woman Yu-sama.

* * *

**Too late to update! But I promised, so... Who are Yu-samas? And Shi-sama? I know it's getting a bit too dramatic and I don't know, but I hope that you think It's interesting, as well. Leave reviews! Tomorrow, next chappie :) Or maybe two, since it's friday and I don't have to study... :) :) ;)**

_**~ Cataclysm**_


	22. Bad news for Izu- sama

_Hello there guys! It's me, Mikan._

Mikan was surprised. In front of her was staying Yuka Azumi and her father, Izumi Yukihira. Everyone knew it was them. A tear rolled on Yuka and Mikan's cheeks when they Mikan stood up and ran to her mother to hug her. Izumi also knew it was his daughter and sat down to hug her.

_I just found out that Natsume's mother and my parents are alive, that they are the heads of their own anti-alice secret organization and that... um... well. I kinda didn't find out more. My protagonism in the previous chapter was a less than the others :S Fine, fine, I'll leave you with the story..._

That scene touched everyone and Kaoru and Ruka smiled, while Natsume and Gekihen only smirked a bit. They had a reputation to keep up, after all. Tsubasa was smiling and Hotatu was as well.

The hug was tight and continued during some minutes. When they finally left Mikan, they looked around and then Yuka and Izumi finally asked themselfs what are so many children doing here.

And it was Ruka's turn to tell them, since Mikan knew practically nothing. When he finished his story, skiping all the love moments, getting filled by Hotaru where he missed something, Izumi Yukihira looked at both Natsume and Ruka and then at Kaoru.

- Holy cow, hold on. Two guys for my daughter? Well, let's see who wins. In schools it's allways been between me and Anju. Oh, I remember that brat, he allways used his pheromones on everyone to...- Started Mr. Yukihira getting angry from the memory about Narumi.

- Sensei! Naru did a lot for me and eventually for Mikan. He saved her from the ESP with Kaoru's son and the others. Even Gekihen's brother.- Said Yuka calming her beloved Izumi.

Koko looked around and said:

- It seems that the only ones who aren't together with their family are me, Hotaru and Ruka. Oh, and the Ando siblings.

Gekihen and Tsubasa laughed. They turned to Koko and said

- Oh, Koko. My and Tsubasa's parents are dead. Our family are you and the samas.- Said Gekihen.

Koko felt extremely guilty. He was used to read people's minds and this was now Ruka's thought. The good part is that they didn't get mad to Koko, just laughed and answered him. She was extremely comprensive and, when she saw Koko feeling guilty, just said.

-Don't worry, Koko. You couldn't have known. The only one that knew was Natsume.

Koko felt a bit better. Then the door's bell rang. Kaoru and Gekihen went to see who it is, even thought they knew who it was.

- Stay here and don't go out or listen to our conversation.- Said Kaoru seeming more serious than before.

Everyone nodded and went to the living room under Yuka and Izumi's supervisation.

And it was Shiki at the door. He seemed rather serious, wanting to...

_OOOOH, Shiki- sama is there! I wonder what does he want! He always threathed mom well, so..._

_ - Stop talking, Mikan and pay atention to the story.- Yelled Natsume at me. He's so mean. But well, I prefere not making him mad and shut up._

... tell the organization the news.

- Good Morning, Shiki- sama.- Said Gekihen in a tone that showed deep respect towards that person.

- Hi Shiki!- Said Kaoru, relieved from seeing that it was him, not some stupid russian manager that got lost throught the woods (Which actually happens too much times -_-)

- Hello girls. What about Yuka and Izumi-san?- Asked Shiki still in a serious tone.

- I assume that you know that some more people will be living with us from now on.- Said Gekihen lifting an eyebrow.

- I actually do. I just came to pass Izumi the sad news.- Said Shiki

- What sad news?- Asked Kaoru getting serious again.

- The HSP got killed. And it seems that our black cat is behind this, even thought that it was accidentally.- Said Shiki and looke to the women.- I assume that the two of you are going to get on the charge of this.

- We will.- Said Gekihen and Shiki dissapeared mumbling a ''Goodbye.''

Kaoru looked worried. Her son was the one they had to blame, but they would never do such thing.

- Kaoru-sama... I think that we must skip the ''Natsume killed your brother'' when telling Izu-sama.- Said Gekihen looking worried.- And I'm going to encharge of the mission. You stay with Natsume and let Yuka and Izumi-sama stay with Mikan-chan.

- Thank you Gekihen. Thanks god it's you. We needed such an Alice in our organization.- Said Kaoru and smiled.

- But let me do something first.- Said Gekihen and with a devilish smile, entered in the room and yelled.- Look huys, I know that you all are tired from the flight, so I'm going to make groups of two persons that will sleep together. No perverted minds here, please. So, Mikan and Natsume, the last room of the last floor. Ruka and Hotaru, the room next to Natsume and Mikan's. And well, Koko and Tsubasa, the second room of the second floor. I live in the first room of the second floor.

- Where are you going, sis?- Asked Tsubasa seeing that his sister was preparing herself for going somewhere.

- On a mission.- Said Gekihen and dissapeared.

* * *

** A little boring, I guess. I'm running out of ideas. Worst feeling in the whole world... Tomorrow I'll try to uptade 2 chapters. I hope you liked it, even thought its boring. A response for; Gumdrop buttons x: Gekihen doesn't have any love interests. For now. I really like Sakurano and Akira, thought :3**

** I will see you soon and, well. BABYE!**

**_~Cataclysm_**


	23. Unexpected turn of missions and love

_Hello there guys! Mikan talking._

Gekihen arrived in the grounds of the school, in the northern woods, to be concret. It was very quiet around her, she was even not near Bear's house. She got up and started walking out of the woods. She knew the way, because it was her who allways went on the missions that were inside the school.

_Gekihen-sempai dissapeared in front of everyone, saying that she was going on a mission. I'm truly surprised, we just arrived and she goes on a mission. But still, she had time to make groups of two and put me with Natsume..._

_ - Yeah yo!- Yelled Natsume._

_ Shut up, Nattie, I'm trying to do the introduction._

_ - Mikan, I'm waiting for you to do the damn introduction to continue doing my mission!- Yelled Gekihen-sempai to me in frustration and anger._

_ Fine, fine! I hope you guys like the chapter, cuz Amneslie-sempai threw a lot of work on it._

_ - You don't say Mikan! Excuse me, guys. We start the chapter, cuz if Mikan talks a little bit more, Gekihen-chan and Natsume are going to murder her. See ya!_

It wasn't much time untill reaching the path to the outside of the woods. There were people I know walking on the path that leads to the different abilitie classes, when I saw Rui and Hayate.

- Yeah, they say Naru-sensei is the new HSP. This is weird, Hayate. I thought that they would put Persona!- Yelled Rui in surprise.

- Thanks god that they didn't put Persona. If they did, we would be dead by now.- Said Hayate in a serious tone.

Gekihen knew Rui and Hayate because she was in the same ability class as them and she had them both as boyfriends. And she trusted them even more than her brother. They were the only ones who actually knew that she was doing missions for an anti-alice organization in the school.

- Pst! Rui, Hayate! Come here!- Said Gekihen from a bush, in a low tone, but enough to them to hear her.

They looked for her and finally saw her. They made as they saw nothing and Rui threw Hayate in the bushes yelling '' Look out, dude! A bee!'' as he threw himself as well.

Gekihen move enough fast to prevent Hayate falling on top of her. Then Rui fell on top of Hayate, getting up immediately and yelling:

- Pervert! Gay!

And poor Gekihen was crying from the laugghter, no matter that it was a quiet laughter. When they finally calmed, Hayate abd Rui asked Gekihen:

- Hello Geki! Long time no see. What mission brings you here today?- Asked Rui

- The HSP death case.- Said Gekihen recovering her serious face.

Hayate and Rui looked at eachother.

- They say that the HSP is dead. Isuppose you know that. And our new HSP is Naru. We are all very surprised and well. Kinda happy that it's him, not Persona.- Explained Rui

Gekihen was thoightful. Narumi new HSP? What the hell? She had to go there and investigate this. Not being caught, of cours. She will wait here untill the night, and then go to the office of the HSP. She sat down and told Rui:

- Thanks guys. Now go. I'll wait here untill night. Bye.-

Rui and Hayate said a goodbye and went to where they were going before being called by their ex-girlfriend.

And Gekihen. She layed down on the ground and fell asleep.

·:·:·:·:·:· A few hours later ·:·:·:·:·:·

- Hey, wake up. Are you ok?- Asked some voice.

Gekihen oppened slowly her eyes. She saw a face next to her and her eyes widened when she realised who it was.

Shuichi Sakurano was next to her. The person she fell in love with before going to Russia. She never had the chance to tell him. She got up quickly and looked at him.

- Sakurano-sempai! I...please... don't tell anyone about this. I beg you.- Asked Gekihen looking worried.

Sakurano seemed to have recognised her immediatelly. He had loved her from the moment their eyes met, and he was gloomy during a month when she left the school.

- I won't.- Said Sakurano and smiled without knowing.

Gekihen realised it was at night already. And she saw another thing: an unique chance. Sakuranio was about to leave, when she took him by the hand and made him come closer to her. Then, shepressed her lips to his. Sakurano was surprised at first, but didn't resist. When they finally separated because of the need of oxygen, Gekihen said:

- I loved you since I saw you, Sakurano-sempai. And I didn't have a chance to tell you untill now. I... might not survive, so...- Said Gekihen and ran away because she couldn't take it anymore. Her heart was about to explode.

And Sakurano was only staying there, dumbfounded, not realising that hisbeloved one, lives him aswell. When he finally realised, he ran after her, but stopped as he saw her surrounded by many of the Gakuen Alice guards. He stayed in the darkness, unable to do anything.

Suddenly, a Tsunami started chasing half of the guards and the other were surrounded by fire. Gekihen used the opportunity to run away, leaving her cataclysms deal with the guards. She ran to the HSP office. It wasn't much path to it, so soon she ended up there. Sakurano followed her. He had a bad presentiment. Gekihen oppened the door with her lightning alice. She entered in the HSP office and Sakurano followed her and watched from the darkness. But there was a surprise for Gekihen waiting there. Narumi was expecting her.

- Ah... Gekihen-chan. Good night. I was expecting you.

Gekihen's eyes widened again. She was axpected? What the hell? First the guards and now this. Oh no. Was there a possibility of Rui and Hayate telling him?

- W..were Hayate and Rui here?- Asked Gekihen preparing a lightning jyst in case.

- Hajime. He overheard yours, Rui and Hayate's conversation. They will have their punishment later. But you're going to be the first one. Intruder!- Yelled Narumi and Fuukitai members and thousands of Gakuen Alice entered. One of them shot Gekihen in the right shoulder. She yelled from the pain and shoot him with her lightning. A new Tsunami started to chase the Guards. But it dissapeared and so did Gekihen. One of the Fuukitai members with the teleport Alice took her and Narumi somewhere.

- Oh no.- Whishpered Sakurano and started to run out of the building. He thought then about Gekihen, but he couldn't teletransport.

He then thought about the phrase '' Russian forest, Gekihen Ando house''. He didn't actually waited to see something else but forest, but when he dissapeared and appeared in front of an enormous house with garden and 3 floors. He ran in search of the entrance and rang on the bell several times. In a minute or so, a short haired beautifull woman oppened the room.

- Как я мо- You're an Alice!- Yelled Yuka Azumi.

Sakurano wasn't able to recognise her, when the woman finally said.

- Identify yourself, young man.

- S-Shuichi Sakurano ma'am!- Said Sakurano a bit scared.

- Shuichi! It's me, Yuka Azumi! Long time no see! What brings you here and how did you find this house? Is it something related with Mikan? She's upstairs sleeping...- Started Yuka very happy but was interrupted by a very worried Sakurano.

- Yuka- sempai! I hoped to find another alice! I- oh my. Do you know about the HSP death?- Asked Shuichi not knowing from where to start.

- Yes, I do? What is it? Why are you worried?- Asked Yuka chainging her face expression.

- I... Do you know Gekihen Ando?- Asked Sakurano

- Yes, she lives here, but she's on a mission now.- Said Yuka suddenly hidding her mouth, realizing what she just said.

- I met her in school. She went to investigate the death of the HSP, but has been shot and teleported with a Gakuen Alice guard and the new HSP, Narumi-sensei. I tried to teletransport to them, but couldn't. What should we do?- Asked Sakurano really getting worried because he knew that Gekihen's alice is the lifedrawning type and added to the fact that they shot her...

- Come in, Shuichi. I don't think that there aren't any chances for you to go back to the Gakuen Alice.- Said Yuka letting him in.

- I don't want to. I want to live with the woman I love. With Gekihen. When I met her there, she confessed, Yuka-sempai. That's why I care. Because I love her.- Said Sakurano.

They entered in the living room, where Kaoru and Izumi were talking happily, but they shut up when they saw Shuichi.

- We have more bad news, guys.- Said Yuka and the smiles on Izumi and Kaoru's faces dissapeared.

* * *

** Yay, largest chapter untill now! I'm so happy! Thank you gumdrop buttons x for the idea and help to chose! I am really thankfull to you for being a loyal fan of this story and helping me with your idea. I am going to try and update new chapter because I surely let you all intrigated :)**

_** ~Cataclysm**_


	24. Explaining and dissapearing

_Hello there guys! Mikan talking._

Shuichi sat down, while Yuka went upstairs to wake up Tsubasa. He had all the rights to know. He introduced himself to Kaoru and Izumi, and the second one was very happy to see him, even thought that he was sad for his brother's death.

_I actually have no idea what is happening, because I'm sleeping next to Natsume :3 He's hugging me, oh wait, he just got up..._

_ - Shut up, polka. I'm going to listen to what happened. No worries, I'm going to tell you what happened when I return._

_ I wanna come too!_

_ Stay here and keep quiet. I'm gonna... nevermind._

_ Fine then. Go. So, I leave you guys with the story and an eavesdropping Natsume xD Byebye._

When Tsubasa and Yuka finally entered, Natsume put his ear on the door. Sakurano looked at Tsubasa, who was really surprised about finding one of the school principals here.

- I know that no one knows what the hell am I doing here. I came to tell you something important. Today, I found Gekihen sleeping on the school grounds. I woke her up, but then I realised that she's here on a mission, not back. She got up and well... I'll just skip one part... and she left me behind, going to the HSP office, but on the way there she was surrounded by Gakuen Alice guards. She escaped from them easily using a Tsunami and a fire wall. When she reached the HSP office, she realised that the new HSP was expecting her. Then Fuukitai members and Gakuen alice guards came, surrounded her and then one of the Gakuen Alice guards shot her in the right shoulder and dissapered with her and the new HSP. I tried to track them, but I couldn't. So I concentrated in Gekihen's house and in a moment I was here. That's it. Sorry Ando.- Explained Sakurano and a tear fell from his eye when he saw Tsubasa's face.

Everyone was worried and didn't know what to do. Kaoru knew that Gekihen is and allways was the best spy they had because of her self-control, her alice, her abilities and much more. Kaoru felt incredibly guilty. She had to go with her, and not stay with Natsume. If she went, things maybe could be different. She started to cry, she felt very bad.

Everyone knew what was passing throught Kaoru's head right now.

- Kaoru-sempai, don't blame yourself. It's normal. You haven't seen Natsume in a lot and wanted to pass some time with him. It's perfectly normal. And Gekihen knew that. She will be fine, everyone. You'll see. Don't worry... um...- Said Yuka doubting about Tsubasa's name.

- Tsubasa.- Said Tsubasa and wiped a tear from his face.

Just then, Natsume entered in the room. Everyone was surprised when they saw him.

- I say let's go and save her. We can't leave her with Narumi.- Said Natsume but then realised that they didn't know that Narumi is the new HSP.

- Wait, what? Anju is the new HSP?- Asked Izumi without believing what he heard.

- Yes.- Said Natsume and Sakurano at the same time.

- I KNEW THAT THE BOY WAS TROUBLE SINCE THE FIRST DAY I SAW HIM, ALLWAYS USING HIS DAMN PHEROMONES ON EVERYONE TO MAKE THEM DO WHATEVER THEY WANT, I'M GOING TO MURDER HIM FOR TAKING POOR GEKIHEN-CHAN, POOR GIRL, SHE DID SO MUCH FOR US...- Yelled Izumi in frustration and anger.

- Calm down, love. We're going to save her.- Said Yuka holding her husband's shoulder. He calmed down.- Even I didn't expect that from Naru.

- We must go immediatelly. We don't have any time. But who is going to stay here with the kids?- Asked Izumi now calmed down.

- I don't know. We can't stop Tsubasa from coming...- Started Yuka but Natsume interrupted her.

- You can't stop me either, Mrs. Yukihira.- Said Natsume.- I will take risk for her.

- Either you can't stop me, Yuka-sempai. I love Gekihen and I will do anything for her.- Said Sakurano.

- Okay. With Sakurano's teleporting Alice, Natsume's fire alice and Tsubasa's... um...- Started Yuka again stopping because she didn't know Tsubasa's Alice.

- Shadow manipulation.- Said Tsubasa getting a bit annoyed.

- Right. We could use Izumi's alice as well. Now it's me or Kaoru-sempai.- Said Yuka.

- Yuka. Stay here with Mikan. We're going to save her. And if I don't kill and you don't manage to save her, I will feel guilty for the rest of my life.- Said Kaoru smiling.

- Then go and find some clothes. Shuichi, come with me. I'm going to find some clothes for you as well. You're not planning on going with the costume, right?- Asked Yuka.

- Yuka, I say Izumi makes some alice stones for all of us and you insert them. We're going to save her, while you and Izumi stay here with the children.- Said Kaoru.- I'm going to call Shiki.

- That's a pretty good idea, I say. Go Izumi.- Said Yuka while going with Sakurano to find some clothes of Izumi's for him. Natsume and Tsubasa went to find their Gakuen alice mission clothes.

Izumi made 5 alice stones exactly. One for each. Kaoru called Shiki with her mobile phone (How does she even have mobile phone coverage?) and he came at once. He looked worried. Then, Natsume and Tsubasa came, both of them wearing black clothes with war boots. Then, Mikan appeared in her pajamas.

- Where are you guys going? Natsume? Tsubas-sempai?- Asked Mikan.

- We're going on a mission, Mikan.- Said Shuichi while walking in the room with his new clothes.

- Sakurano-sempai! What are you doing here?- Asked Mikan very surprised.

- No time to explain, kiddo. See ya.- Said Tsubasa as he dissapeared with Natsume, Shuichi, Shiki and Kaoru.

- What did just happen?- Asked Mikan

* * *

**I did it! I updated 2 chapters in 1 day. I know this one is a bit LAME, but the next ones won't be such a borring thing as this one. See ya tomorrow!**

_** ~ Cataclysm**_


	25. Knowing what happened with her

_Hello there guys! Mikan here!_

Shiki and Sakurano concentrated all of their power in Gekihen and soon found theirselfs and the others in front of some kind of an castle.

_In the last chapter, Natsume, Sakurano-sempai, Tsubasa-sempai, Natsume's mother and Shiki-chan went on a mission. And Gekihen-sempai first told us that we are not allowed to join the group. Are they just temporal members? Oh well, Natsume-kun didn't tell me ANYTHING at all, so I'm assuming that I'll have to talk to mom and dad... Enjoy the first chapter of the ''Save arc''_

Natsume threw some fire balls at the entrance door. In a minute or so, the wood had burned down and they entered in a quiet way. They had to keep silence to not reveal their presence. But they forgot that none of them had eaten the anti-pheromone medicine. But they had the anulation alice, so it was OK. (Okay, I have been watching the skreen for about a half of an hour, trying to get an idea.)

There were some halls that were absolutelly empty. After much time of searching, everyone was tired and the chances of Gekihen being alive were minimal.

- Sakurano-sempai... can't you use that wish alice of yours to find her? Wish to find her...- Said Tsubasa getting a bit tired after about 90 minutes of searching.

- I can... but I need all of your deepest wishes to be told out loud. So we start now. Tsubasa...- Said Sakurano and oppened his hands in a ''reading or praying form''.

- I wish that my sister is fine and that I wish that I could be with Misaki.- Said Tsubasa. Then, two little purple orbs appeared in Sakurano's hands. Well, that was new.

- I wish I could win Mikan.- Said Natsume and a red orb appeared in Sakurano's hands.

- I wish that Yuka would be able to be with me.- Said Shiki and and a white orb appeared in Sakurano's hands.

- I wish to have a happy family with Natsume and his beloved Mikan.- Said Kaoru Hyuuga and a grey orb appeared in Sakurano's hands.

- I want to be able to save Gekihen and be with her untill death.- Said Sakurano and an aqua marine orb appeared in his hands.

Tsubasa and Natsume weren't really surprised that he loved Gekihen, she was one of the most wanted Gakuen Alice students because of her incredible beauty.

The orbs in Sakurano's hand joined and formed a window.

- Quick! This will help us see what happened with her!- Yelled Sakurano and everyone approached hiom, watching throught the window.

·:·:·:·:· Wish window vision ·:·:·:·:·

An almost dead Gekihen was thrown in a dark room. She tried to get up, but she only managed to stand on her left hand and look up. Then she noticed that there were some candles in the room and her presence isn't the only.

- Good evening, Miss Ando.- Said a unknown voice at Gekihen.

- Who are you?- Asked Gekihen trying to remain conscious.

- Oh, me. I am the boss of the Z organization. Or as they call me ''the evil clone of the ESP''.- Said the man and his face was revealed. '' .God.''-Thought Gekihen.-''He's more handsome from his brother. But he's nothing compared to Sakurano-sempai.''

- What do you want from me?- Asked Gekihen.

- Oh me? Not much. I want you to marry me.- Said the evil clone of the ESP.

- Never.- Said Gekihen in the most cold voice that she was able to use.

- Oh, and that why? You are beautiful and clever, so am I. We are the same.- Said the clone and approached her.

- I... am already in love with someone else.- Said Gekihen in panic.

- I see. Well, for his well being, you should marry me. I see that your right shoulder hurts alot. Here.- Said the clone and spill some kind of an antidote on her shoulder. It stopped it's bleading and didn't hurt anymore. But she couldn't move it still.

- Why are you so nice to me?- Asked Gekihen.

- You see... I saw you a few years ago and fell in love with you in the moment when I saw you. And you unfroze my frozen heart. That's why. I sound too cheesy.- Said the clone and passed a hand through his hair and looked away.- I'm gonna give you time to think. NARUMI! COME HER YOU GAY HAG!- Yelled the clone.- My name is Sukui, by the way.

Narumi entered in the room and took Gekihen to a room not far away from the clone's room. The room was expensive, old style.

·:·:·:·:· End of wish window ·:·:·:·:·:·

The window dissapeared and everyone looked at Sakurano.

- Holy hell.- Said Sakurano.

- Agreed.- Said the else.

* * *

** Hello everyone!:3 I just came back from a football match. I ADORE football. I was even going to play feminine football! Was... Tomorrow school. I'm gonna try to upload a new chapter since this was pretty interesting in my opinion :3 :3 :3 ^^ See ya!**

_**~Cataclysm**_


	26. The return

_Hello there guys! Mikan here!_

Shiki was going to use teleportation, when he was caught by the hand by someone.

- No needs ti try, Shiki. It won't be a lot of help for you.

It was Narumi.

_I have noooo idea what happened. I'm staying at home with mom and dad, while Natsume, Tsubasa, Mrs. Hyuuga and Sakurano-sempai are on a mission. Hope you liked it._

- Eff off, Gaytard.- Said Natsume about to use a flame.

- Don't try Natsume. There is a barrier put on this room. We did it when we detected Sakurano's wish Alice. Nice try, though.- Said Narumi and some guards dragged the five of our friends into a room where the barrioer was even tougher.

They threw them into an individual cage each, where they took their things, only living them their clothes.

·:·:·:·:·:· Meanwhile ·:·:·:·:·:·

- Give her this drink.- Ordered Sukui to the Fuukitai member that shot Gekihen.- It's an amnesia potion. And later, put a barrier onto the whole castle. I already saw the intruders and how our dear Narumi throw them into their cages.

As the Fuukitai member left, a smile drew on Sukui's face.

(I'm gonna skip time a little bit, untill 3 months after, date is 25 August, ok?)

·:·:·:·:·:· Now (Gekihen POV) ·:·:·:·:·:·:·

- Suuukui! Where are you?- I Yelled from my room.

- Downstairs, love!- Yelled Sukui from the kitchen of the castle, while reading a newspaper.

I ran downstairs, trying not to trip because of her medieval dress. I was soo happy with my boyfriend, Sukui Nakumura. (I put him the last name. Nobody knows it actually :S)

When I arrived, he looked at her and smiled. He never seemed so happy.

- I'm going to waddle around the castle if you need me.- I said and ran out of the kitchen. My favourite place of the castle was the north tower, the only place where I can actually use this phenomen that Sukui calls an Alice, I can produce lightnings, tsunamis, earthquakes, fire and ice. But after that, I feel sick and Sukui says that I'm very pale and there were times when I wasn't able to move my body or parts of my body.

But today I'm not going there. There is a room, which Sukui never lets me explore, and now that he's distracted, I'm planning on use my advantage and take a look.

A dark marble hallway led to that room. It was the only room for that hallway, and if you look at the hallway from a bit furth, it seems like a dead end. I approached slowly the room and took a look. The room was pitch dark, so I took a lantern from a table near the door and looked inside. Oh. My. God. There are cages! I quietly entered and closed the door behind me. I approached one of the cages and saw a beautifull black-haired guy in it. He seemed really familiar to me. But he seemed uncoscious. I sat down and my shoulder hurted. Sukui told me that once there were intruders in the castle and they shot me and that it was impossible for me to recover fully. I can't really move it at all, but, oh well. I shaked with my left hand the guy and he woke up.

- If it's the breakfast, Narumi, I'll just skip it.- Said the guy while getting up.

- Narumi- sensei isn't here. Who are you?- I asked him with my sweet voice and his eyes widened when he saw my face.

- HOLLY HELL!- Yelled the guy.

·:·:·:·:·: Normal POV ·:·:·:·:·:·:

Tsubasa was looking at his siter in his face. After 3 months of no contact, he was able to find her.

- Geki? How did you escape?- Asked Tsubasa, while shaking Sakurano,who was sleeping in the cage that was next to Tsubasa.

- Do I know you? And why would I escape? From what?- Asked Gekihen.

Sakurano finally oppened his eyes and looked around.

- Tsubasa, Idiot, you knw that dreaming of her is the only thing I have left why did you interrupt our wedd- HOLLY HELL!- Yelled Sakurano.

- She doesn't remember.- Said Tsubasa in a sad voice.

- This is a cause of amnesia potion, sure of it.- Said Natsume and Kaoru, who have been wokened up by Sakurano's skream. Shiki hasn't slept at all.

- And how are we going to fix that?- Asked Tsubasa getting both annoyed and deseperated.

- Gekihen, give me your hand, please.- Said Sakurano and approached his shaking hand to her right shoulder.

- Don't, please! My shoulder hurts whenever I either move it or someone touches it.- Said Gekihen getting a bit further from Sakurano.

While she was looking at Sakurano, Tsubasa took her left hand and a lightning passed throught Gekihen's mind.

She just remembered it all. Since her birth untill the mission. And all the memories she gathered after that continued in her mind. The old Gekihen was back.

- Geki...- Started Kaoru.

- I am going to kill that clone.- Said Gekihen with her usual tone.- Listen, guys, I'll be back tonight. There is a tower where alice can be used freely. We'll escape tonight. For now, just keep calm and act like allways. I'll fool him.

Sakurano took Gekihen by the hand and made her approach him. He wanted to kiss her, but the bars separated them. So he said;

- Just... be careful. I don't want to go on your funeral, you know?

- I will.- Gekihen replied and left the room.

She left the lantern and went to the kitchen, starting her plan.

·:·:·:·:·: At night ·:·:·:·:·:·:

Gekihen haven't slept at all. She was ready. Now.- She thought.

- Honey, I'm going to the north tower for a while. I need some air.- Said Gekihen and leaned in to kiss Sukui, taking advantage from the situation, taking the cell keys from his neck. He left hem behind, sleeping.

She ran throught the hallways to the black marble hallway where the cell room was. She took the lantern and oppened the room. She went to the cells and oppened them, making a ''ssshhhh'' sign to everyone. They were finally able to move.

They started to walk throught the hallways of the caslte. When they finally reached the stairs of the north tower, they heard a shout from the hallway.

- You! ou tricked me! Gekihen come here now!- Yelled the evil clone (Sukui)

- Run guys! Run and let's get the HELL out of here!- Yelled Gekihen as all of them started to run.

The tower wasn't very far, so in a minute or two, they reached it. Shiki and Sakurano were about to transport everyone when Sukui threw a knife at them.

And then they dissapeared.

They arrived in the living room, under the surprised looks of Yuka and Izumi. Everyone shouted happily and hugged, but Gekihen was staying apart. Sakurano looked at her.

- Geki...?- Asked Sakurano and noticed that she had her left hand hidding her stomach. Her face showed both surprise and terror.

She let her hand fall down and revealed that the knife had gotten into her stomach.

* * *

** I hope you guys like it, from now on there will be more love and drama and I don't know if I'll be able to update soon, I got a low score in one subject and my mother is gonna murder me. :S :S See ya... I hope...**

_** ~ Cataclysm**_


	27. More pain for Gekihen

_Hello there guys! Mikan here!_

Sakurano didn't notice what was happening in the moment, but he did, when Gekihen fell unconscious on the floor. He ran to her and caught her before she hit the ground and harmed herself more than before. And the place where she was shot suddenly started to bleed. Everyone ran to her and Sakurano teletransported her to her room. They couldn't take her to a hospital, knowing that she did many crimes for the school.

Yuka and Izumi came upstairs runninga, while Kaoru brought water and some medical supplies. They closed the door and left Tsubasa and Natsume in the living room. Shiki dissapeared to his house seconds after they arrived at the house of Gekihen.

_I am... I don't really know. Natsume went missing and I just heard a happy yell from downstairs. I am... really... mad... at..._

Mikan opened the living room and revealed a tired Tsubas and Natsume in front of her. They were sitting on the ground, even Natsume was laying on the ground with his hands covering his face.

- Holly hell. What if all of Geki's missions are like ours or worse?- Asked Tsubasa not noticing Mikan's presence.

- If that's so, then she's screwed. I have never passed such a bad time on a mission, and knowing that I went on the toughest missions of Persona.- Said Natsume and removed his hands from his face. Then he saw Mikan.- M-Mikan?

- Hello Tsubasa-sempai!- Yelled Mikan and ran to hug Tsubasa. Then, she threw a mortal look at Natsume.- Hyuuga.

_... Natsume._

Natsume wasn't able to understand what the hell was going on.

- Mikan... What happened?- Asked Tsubasa who was as dumbfounded as Natsume.

- He killed my uncle.- Said Mikan under the looks of Hotaru, Ruka, Koko, Natsume and Tsubasa (Yep, H,R and K came.)

Tsubasa and Koko looked at Natsume looked at Natsume. Ruka and Hotaru already knew.

- W-who told you.- Asked Natsume and an image of Ruka came into his mind.

- It wasn't Ruka, Natsume... It was me. I saw an image inside of Ruka-pyon's mind while Yuka-sempai and Izumi-chan were talking abouth the HSP death. And I made the great mistake to tell her.- Said Koko looking at the ground.

A nerve was playing on Natsume's face. Koko. Had. To. Die. Natsume raised his hand to burn Koko's hair, but Mikan took it and a wave of nullification passed throught his body.

- Don't even dare.- Said Mikan and she left a stone in Natsume's hand.

Was it possible? Did she steal his Alice? Those were the questions circulating by Natsume's mind. He tried to create a flame in his hand, and he was able. That meant that she didn't steal his alice She just returned him the alice stone he gave her.

Then Kaoru Hyuuga stormed in the room.

She sat on a chair and looked around. Tsubasa looked at her with a questioning face.

- She... Is in a critical state. First of all, she used her alice too much these months, even if it wasn't her intention. She also hasn't lost the poison the bullet contained and that same bullet hit a vein. The knife made her lose many blood, but didn't really hit some important organs. But I can't really assure you about her survival. Sakurano is upstairs with her, go and see her if you want.- Said Kaoru passing a hand through her hair.

- Mrs. Hyuuga... What happened?- Asked Mikan and Hotaru in the same voice.

Ruka sat beside Natsume. He felt guilty. He was about to win his beloved in a very high cost: Natsume.

- Natsu... I'm sorry. I...- Started Ruka looking for the words to express his feelings.

- Don't worry Ruka. You're not responsable for this. I... am going to see Gekihen and am going to rest a bit- I had enough for 3 months.- Said Natsume and got up.

- Natsu... Hotaru is currently sleeping in Mikan's room. If I ad used the situation to sleep next to Mikan, while you were on a mission, I was never going to forgive myself.- Said Ruka smiling.

Natsume smiled as well. Ruka was a very good guy. He deserved Mikan. But still. Natsume wasn't going to give up so easy.

Natsume started to walk up the stairs. Where did Gekihen say that was her room? Just then Mr. Yukihira passed.

- It's first room, second floor, Natsume.- Said Izumi. He wasn't mad at him, even thought that he knew.- Don't worry. I know. I'm not mad at you. You had yours reasons to do it.

Izumi smiled and went downstairs. Yuka followed him and she also smiled at Natsume.

They're incredible.- Thought Natsume.

He went to the first room of the second floor and saw Gekihen on her bed, with bandages covering everything of her (She had a blanket aswell), only letting her face not being bandaged.

Sakurano was sitting on a chair next to her. He looked worried and sad. He was still wearing the clothes from the mission, as everyone.

- Sakurano...- Said Natsume but wasn't able to finish.

- Yuka-sempai inserted some healing stones into her, but her life is in risk, still.- Said Sakurano not feeling very well himself.- Even if I don't feel ok now, I will stay with her untill she opens her eyes. Because I love her.

* * *

** Hello all. There is the new chapter, Gekihen isn't ok in this one, maybe she will be in the next one, or maybe she will die. We'll see. I cried a lot because of Gakuen Alice, and even mor because of the sad scenes in the manga+ ''Never forget you'' by Lena Katina. BRUTAL combination, able to make anyone cry. I am in love again *-* And it's for the same person. I think he likes me too, because a friend asked him that if he knew where I was (I was at the library), he said No, blushed and ran away. Wish me luck & REVIEW!**

_** ~ Cataclysm**_


	28. Out of risk

_Hello there guys! Mikan Here!_

Sakurano stood in Gekihen's room all the time. He only went to take a showere everyday and to the bath. It's been 2 weeks since they returned from the rescue mission. And Gekihen didn't actually wake up. They didn't considere her dead, because she was still breathing. But they did consider that she was in coma. A deep one.

_It's been a lot and I'm kinda getting worried for Gekihen-sempai! She is so importanto to me. And she cares about Natsume and Tsubasa-sempai a lot. I wish that she could just wake up..._

Sakurano stood up. He was going to go to the kitchen, to have dinner with the others as usual.

He went downstairs and saw Mikan and Natsume yellign at eachother, as they did too much during this two weeks.

- If it wasn't for you, Uncke wouldn't die, Gekihen-sempai wouldn't go on that mission and now she wouldn't be in coma, idiot!- Yelled Mikan leaving Natsume speechless.- What happened, Hyuuga? Cat got your tongue?

- Damn it, I said IT was an damned accident!- Yelled Natsume in selfdefense.

- Yeah, for what? Uncle would NEVER do ANYTHING to you!- Yelled Mikan.

Sakurano sighed and sat on a chair in the dinning room.

- Any change, Shuichi?- Asked Yuka seeming worried.

- None. She's still so lifeless as before.I can barely see her breath. Sometimes I'm seriously thinking that she's dead.- Explained Sakurano and took a plate with meat and bread.

- She's not. The healing stones are supposed to heal her, I don't understand...- Said Yuka looking at the ground.

- Maybe she needs to be shot by a lightning or something of the kind, you know, some of her alice elements...- Said Izumi looking thoughtful.

- Are you mad, Izu? That would definetly kill her!- Said Yuka trying not to yell, knowing that Mikan and Natsume were yelling at eachother in the living room. They tried to stop them several times, but it was useless. They were like cat and dog.

- That might work!- Yelled Sakurano. The yells from the other room stopped and Mikan and Natsume came running to the dinnign room.

- What happened?- Asked both Natsume and Mikan at the same time.

- We got an idea to save Gekihen!- Yelled Sakurano.

- Spill.- Said Natsume and Mikan giggled. So she wasn't THAT mad at Natsume.

- We could use YOUR alice Natsume. You must insert some of your flames in her heart.- Said Sakurano.

Natsume didn't need another advice, as he rna to Gekihen's room and stood next to her. He put a hand on her hearth. The others soon came.

And so, It has been five minutes. Natsume didn't stop, he continued. When she finally oppened her eyes.

- Yo, my blood is boiling. Stop it.- She said.

Everyone (Including Ruka, Hotaru, Koko and Tsubasa) yelled from the happiness. Gekihen sat in the bed and looked around.- How many time was I unconscious?

- Around two weeks.- Said Tsubasa and he ran to his sister to hug her.

- Away, bug. I might just came conscious, but first of all: I haven't lost my old habits, and second: My spirit was always waddling around. I'm so surprised because of the fights between Mikan and Natsume. - She said pushing Tsubasa away.

Yep, It was her.

- Leave her recover fully, Sakurano will take care of her, I believe that they also must talk about something.- Said Natsume and smirked. Mikan chuckled. Maybe she was forgiving him.

- Natsu, come here...- Said Ruka and pulled Natsume away from the others, whom were leaving the lovebirds alone.

- What is it, Ruka?- Aksed Natsume, as they entered in the room where Natsume and Ruka slept.

- I think that I have an idea of making Sakura forgive you.- Said Ruka and smiled.

- Don't you... wanna be with her?- Asked a confused Natsume.

- I do... Bun't I can't stand seeing a mad Natsume and mad Mikan. It is so damn awkward. But it will take time...- Said Ruka.

- Spill already!- Yelled Natsume and they both laughed.

Their friendship was recovered.

* * *

**I know it took me a bit longer to update this lame chapter, but, I don't have any time, Valentine's day is approaching (There will be a special chapter, I promise!), I have some exams... I don't have a big amount of free time or ideas. So excuse me. Now, I wanted to answer to a particullary offensive review to my story (Annd another one who I do like :3):**

**Mikanatsume4eva ; Your review offended me, and I do know that this wasn't your intention. I am just going to make a little comment about this situation; I am in my right to use the character I own as many times as I will. If you have any problem with my character, write an PM, or, If you don't like this solution, just don't read the damn story. Oh, and no one said that Gekihen is going to end up with Natsume. She loves SAKURANO.**

**AnimeMango; I am going to make 2 final chapters with alternative endings; 1st; MikanxRuka (It seems that many of you support this couple), and 2nd MikanxNatsume. Hope you liked the idea, because the other readers loved it (I think).**

**So, this was another chapter for my most succesfull story. See ya!**

_** ~ Cataclysm**_


	29. Christmas ball preparations and start

_Hello there guys! Mikan Here!_

It has been some months passed the incident with Gekihen (Yep, Mission Arc is over), and now, everyone was running around the house bacause that day, was a special day.

_Today is CHRIIIISTMAAAAS! Ruka-Pyon gave everyone the idea of a christmas ball, and everyone liked it! Oh, this will be great, just like in the Academy! Mom and Dad went to Moscow fore a bit and will return today. I am willing to see them again, even thought that they were away only some hours... I am still mad at Natsume, but not as I was before. Now I see that he regrets killing uncle. Even mom and dad forgave him. Oh well, let's have fun of this day..._

Everyone got some work: Mikan and Gekihen were helping the others with the tree, since Yuka and Izumi haven't arrived yet with the ingredients for the cake. Hotaru was upstairs, sorting the dresses that the girls will wear, Sakurano was cleaning the house and Koko was helping him, Tsubasa was cleaning the balconies and Ruka and Natsume were decorating the clean rooms and balconies.

Finally, someone ringed the bell of the door. Mikan and Gekihen ran to open, but it seemed that it was Shiki. He was going to pass the Christmas party at the house and then, at 00:00 exactly, he was going to return in Japan to continue spying on the school.

He was wearing some packages with him, that he gave Gekihen, and she went to leave them in her room. In a minute there was a yell.

- Holly cow!

Mikan ran upstairs and when she reached Gekihen room, she fell on the floor from laughter. The room now seemed a laboratory! The dresses were under some kind of machine that was modifyuing them somehow. Shiki wasn't laughing, just smirking.

- I will bring everything back to normal later, I promise.- Said Hotaru ignoring the laughing Mikan.

- You better do. And don't touch these. I will put a lightning barrier, so you're advised.- Said Gekihen making a lightning wall around the packages that Shiki bought.

Mikan heard that the door was oppening. That meant only one thing.

-Miiiikan! We're back!- Yelled Yuka Azumi from downstairs.

Mikan rown downstairs and Gekihen followed her.

Yuka and Izumi were just leaving the food when Mikan stormed in the room and hugged them. They returned Mikan the hug while Gekihen was preparing the ingredients for the cake.

- Yuka-sama, could you help me make the cake? Since this year we're many people and we need a HUGE cake...- Said Gekihen taking out many bouls and sppons out of some cupboards.

- Of course! Izumi, leave the other things in our room.- Said Yuka as Izumi walked out of the kitchen, nodding.

Then, they started baking the dough for the cake, while arguing the size of the cake. Yuka wanted it to be a 2 floor cake, while Mikan and Gekihen supported the idea of a 3 floor cake. They ended up winning, of course, and so, both Mikan and Gekihen started making more dough for floor 2 and 3, while Yuka was making the party table. She was going to make turkey, salad... A lot of things to be described.

In an half of an hour, the dough was already in the oven, and the turkey was ready to be put in the oven as well, they only had to wait for the dough to be done and then continue on with the cake decoration. Yuka was washing the dishes while Mikan was making salad.

Tsubasa, Sakurano, Koko, Ruka and Natsume finished cleaning the house and decorating the balconies and went downstairs to take a small break. They still had to decorate the living room for the dance and find Hotaru. And well, put the table in the dinning room. Then, they had to take a shower and put on their costumes. And they were tired. Ruka went in the kitchen for a bunch of Coca Colas and saw Mikan with flour on the face. She was laughing. And well, Ruka/ Pyon blushed.

- Hello, Ruka- Pyon!- Greeted Mikan smiling at him.

- Hey, Mikan. II just came to take some cans of Coca Cola for me, Koko, Sakurano-sempai, Natsume and Tsubasa- sempai. We just finished cleaning the house and decorating the balconies, so now we only have left to decorate the living room and put the table in the dinning room.- Said Ruka still blushing.

- Okay! The cans are in the fridge.- Said Mikan pointing the fridge behind her.

Ruka went to the fridge and took the cans, and as he turned around to leave the kitchen, he found himself facing Mikan. She smiled and blushed, murmuring a '' Excuse me'', and then she went to take out the dough that was ready.

Gekihen took the turkey, and, when the dough was out, she put the turkey in the oven.

Ruka left the room still blushing, leaving behind a blushing Mikan and the giggling Yuka and Gekihen.

- Hey!- Yelled Mikan and threw some flour at her friends and soon goined the laughter of her sempai and her mother.

Ruka smiled when he heard three different voices lauging from the kitchen and walked back to his friends giving them their drinks. In 15 minutes, Kaoru and Izumi came to help the boys with the decoration, and, while Izumi, Tsubasa, Sakurano and Natsume were decorating, Koko, Ruka and Kaoru were putting the ready dishes on the table in the dinning room. Mikan was having a shower and Yuka and Gekihen were cleaning the kitchen and chatting happily. Then, Hotaru stormed in the kitchen with a proud expression on her face.

- Where is baka?- Aksed the genius girl.

- She's having a shower, why?- Said Yuka.

- I finished the dresses. But I ain't going to show them to you untill everyone is clean.- Siad Hotaru making the proud smile on her face even bigger.

- If you say so.- Said Yuka as Mikan entered in the room, covered by a towel.

The next one in having a shower was Gekihen, and, when she finished, she came down covered by a towel, like Mikan, hidding some of her perfectly formed body. Sakurano stood dumbfounded when he saw her and approached Gekihen kissing her and asking:

- Mine?

- Yours.- Answered Gekihen going away.

The next one was Yuka, but when she finished, she went to her room to sort out the things Izumi left there. Then it was Hotaru's turn. She took a wuick bath for about 15 minutes and returned also covered by a towel. The last woman in having a shower was Kaoru. But when she finished, she didn't go downstairs, but went to help Yuka.

Then Sakurano was the first one to go for a bath. He returned, covering some parts of his body with a towel, but still showing his 6 pack abs. Tsubasa did the same. Even his siter was surprised. She allways thought that her brother was a Geek with no well defined body like her. But it turned otherwise. Ruka entered and when he returned, it seemed that he also has a great body. Izumi was next. But he actually didn't return from the bath. He went to his room. He was followed by Shiki, whom also managed to stay oin Gekihen's room after taking the shower, and then it was Koko's turn. He had a cute body, but not as well formed as the others'. And Natsume was the last. He used 15 minutes for taking a shower and putting a towel arounfd himself, and when he came downstairs, Hotaru and Mikan gasped. He had a GORGEOUS body. Well defiend, with 6 pack abs and a incredible skin. Just gorgeous.

- Ok, so now it's time for the boys to put on their costume. I'm going to bring the costumes to them, they are all the same, so go to someone's room, not Gekihen's, and put them on. And wait for us, the girls in the living room. If someone waits for us outside the living room, he owes me 1.000 rabbits.- Said Hotaru and the boys seamed scared. None of them had 1.000 rabbits. Even Natsume.

She went upstairs and came back with those gorgeous costumes made out of grey fabrick, white ties (except for Natume's costume, which was black with red tie) and brown shoes. Way too formal, but, oh well. All the boys went to put on their costumes (even Shiki and Izumi), and Hotatu first called Mikan to give her her dress.

It was an orange dress that suited Mikan perfectly (The dresses are in my profile). Mikan gasped and hugged Hotaru. She put on the dress and went on one of the balconies to wait to be called so she can go downstairs. The boys were waiting in the living room. Next one was Kaoru. Her dress was white with black elements on the top of it and some at the bottom. She loved it, put it on and waited on another balconie to be called. Next was Yuka. Her dress was in a burgundy colour, that Yuka loved and put on with entusiasm, went in Mikan and Hotaru's room and waited there. Next, and last one before Hotaru, was Gekihen. Her dress was blue and purple, just like the lightnings she created. Gekihen was left spechless because of the beauty of that dress, and muttered a ''Thanks.'' Before putting it on. And so, the las one was Hotaru. Her dress was dark blue with ornaments.

The first one that got down was Kaoru. Everyone that was present in the room gasped. She. Was. Gorgeous. Naxt one was Yuka. Her dress provoced a spechless situation between the boys and a very very surprised Yukki and Shiki. But, oh well, Shiki promised to Kaoru to dance with her, so... Next one was Gekihen. Everyone gasped at her makeup, hairstyle (Yep, everyone's make up and hairstyle is also done) and next was Hotaru. Her assistance also provoced some gasps and nobody never expected that she would look so... breathtaking. And so, it was Mikan's turn. Ruka left Natsume dance with her, so they could forgive eachother for all the times they have insulted eachother during these months. But he wouldn't lose tha chance on dancing with her, of course. And so, music started. And everyone started to dance, leaving dinner for later. Or for the ones who weren't dancing.

* * *

** Here you go, the end of Mission Arc was the last chapter, and this one is the start of Christmas ball Arc. There will be around one or two more chapters about christmas, and then will be one about new year and Mikan's birthday, and Valentine's day. As I said, dresses of the girls are in my profile, visit me and see them! Byebye!**

_** ~ Cataclysm**_


	30. Forgive me and I love you

_Hello there guys! Mikan Here!_

Mikan went to the balconie to breath some fresh air, after 2 hours of dancing.

_It has been 2 hours sincethe party officially started and I have danced with Ruka, Koko, Tsubasa-sempai, dad, even Shiki! It was sooo fun. I haven't danced with Sakurano-sempai, just because he didn't want to dance with anyone else who wasn't Gekihen. Love birds xD. I haven't danced with Natsume either, because ever since I started dancing with Ruka, he was lost from sight. But he'll come around..._

Mikan enjoyed the cold breeze that surrounded her, but soon it turned into cold air, which Mikan didn't enjoy at all. She was freezing when somebody put a scarf around her and hugged her throught the stomach, not turning her around. Those hands were warm, full of regret and pain, but also full of friendship, care and... love. Mikan recognised those hands. She was slightly surprised, but she managed to say:

- N-Natsume?

- Yes, Mikan?- Asked Natsume, still not letting her go.

- W- What are you doing here? Where were you during the whole dance?- Asked Mikan.

- I noticed that you are going out and came here to give you this scarf and... ask you to forgive me.- Said Natsume tightening up the embrace.

Mikan felt great. Her bpdy was recieving waves of hottnes throught her body. She didn't want this to end. Never. This embrace of Natsume's melted her and the ''I forgive you'' phrase was on her tongue.

- I- I f-f-f- forgive y-you.- Said Mikan with her voice shaking because she was about to cry.

- Hey, hey. Don't you dare cry! Tonight must be a very very fun night, no tears allowed today. Tomorrow you can cry as long as you want. It's not like I'm going to leave you cry...- Said Natsume turning her to face him. She was hidding her face with her hands, her orange dress waving from the wind.

- Natsume, I did forgive you, but that doesn't mean that I already cleared my feelings. I still don't know who to chose.- Said Mikan still not taking away her hands from her face.

- Sssshhh. Don't worry. I will wait for you. No matter how many time it takes.- Said Natsume, taking her hands off her face. Her make up was a bitruined, but she still was beautifull. Natsume wiped the tears from her face and leaned in. Mikan did the same. And they kissed. It was a passionate '' Rebuilding love bond'' kiss. And Mikan enjoyed it. This was actually her first voluntary kiss with Natsume. He stole their first kiss in the plane, while she had kissed Ruka- Pyon twice, both voluntary.

When they aparted, Natsume took off the scarf and took Mikan inside the house, and into the living room, where Yuka, Izumi, Gekihen, Sakurano, Kaoru, Shiki, Hotaru and Ruka were still dancing, while Tsubasa and Koko were eating turkey. They were going to eat cake together, at 00:00a.m. exactly.

Everyone was surprised about Mikan and Natsume's forgaving, but they were also happy that they weren't going to listen to their yells day after day.

- Gekihen-sempai...- Started Natsume and Gekihen smiled and nodded.

And a beautifull melody started to play.

_ Negare de yuku, hitogomi no naka.  
_

_ Ushirosugata zutto mite ita_

_Umnei no ita sura de deaeta kiseki wo dakishime te_

_kizutsuite mo ii, setsonaki te mo ii_

_ima dake shinji te._

_ Mogai te, egai te, yuku koi monogatari._

_ Mienai asu tsuduri nagara._

_ Kodoku ni tatazumu toki soba ni i tai no_

_maiowa nai you ni._

_ Mimi ni nokoru anata no koe wo._

_ Mabuta toji te omoidashi teru._

_ Modoka shisa ni tsukare te dare ka o kizutsukeru no nara ba._

_ Yasashi egao mo mune utsu kotoba mo._

_ Wasure tai keredo._

___Mogai te, egai te, yuku koi monogatari._

_Hajimara zu ni owaru no nara.  
_

_Kokoro ni kagi wo kakeru._

_Kanawa nu koi ga mazame nai you ni._

_ Omoi wo tsutae rare tara,_

_hoka ni wa nani mo ira nai._

_ Kodomo mitai ni sunao ni naku watashi wo._

_ Anata no te de mezame sase te._

_ Mogai te, egai te, yuku koi monogatari._

_ Mou ichido o kiki tai._

_ Todoka nu nodu ni tooko hanare te i te mo._

_ Mayowa nai you ni._

_ Mienai asu tsuduri nagara._

_ Kodoko ni tatazumu toki soba ni i tai no._

_ Futari itsuka sugao no mama deaeta nara,_

_ tsuyoku dakishime te._

As music stopped, lights were again on, and everyone stopped dancing, besides Mikan and Natsume, whom were in a tight embrace again. Gekihen, Yuka and Kaoru were smiling. Natsume and Mikan aparted, both blushing, but Mikan's face was adopting a more red tone than Natsume's crimson eyes.

- Oh well, change of pairs.- Said Gekihen and ran to her brother, leaving Sakurano with a raised hand and a decepcionated face. Gekihen looked back at him and muttered a '' Sorry'', so Sakurano could read what she was saying by her lips. He smiled and nodded. Tsubasa raised his hand and started to dance with his sister on the next song, while Mikan and Natsume stood together, not wanting to let go. Ruka smiled, and approached them.

- Change of dates, Natsume. Go and dance with Hotaru.- Said Ruka taking Mikan's hands approaching her.

Natsume glared at him and walked to Hotaru. The ice princess was preparing herself to step on his feet with her hidgh heels. Natsume gulped. It seemed that a single step on his feet by those high heels is going to provoce instant agony in his foot, and a very very bad feeling in his whole body.

Meanwhile, Ruka led Mikan to one of the balconies, not letting go her hand. Mikan was paralized. Okay, first Natsume, and now Ruka. For the last months it seemed that the silent war between them was at its dead point (Meaning: No action from both sides), but now it was starting again. Ruka smiled at Mikan.

- I'm happy that you forgave Natsume. I was feeling a bit guilty seeing you two like this.- Said Ruka and Mika muttered a '' Thank you.''

- Ruka, why did I feel tension between you and Natsume just now?- Asked Mikan.

- We're in some kind of war...- Said Ruka and smiled.

- Why?- Asked Mikan.

- Aren't you realizing it, Mikan? We love you, and we are trying to win you?- Said Ruka.

- So you consider me a prize, is that so?- Asked Mikan getting angry.

- No. We consider you as the woman we love.- Said Ruka and kissed Mikan.


	31. Off to bed and whiskey

_Hello everyone! I'm Mikan Yukihura- Sakura._

Mikan put a hand on Ruka's stomach, trying to escape from his kiss. She was confused. She had too much this night. Too much.

_To the point: Natsume apologized and kissed me, Ruka told me he and N. were in a war and that I'm not a prise, but the women they love.__  
_

_ Cataclysm: Mikan, can you do the honors?_

_ Mikan: Mhm... Cata (or Amneslie) owns NOTHING but the story and Gekihen Ando :D_

_ Cata: Thanks for reading so far. :D I finally managed to get free from bring grounded and can continue writing._

_ Mikan: Yaaaaaay!_

Ruka was in heaven. He missed the times when he kissed Mikan, like in the plane or in the forest, and this surely made his day. Mikan was trying to push him away, but he didn't want to let her go. He was afraid that she wouldn't return.

Suddenly, a hand made Ruka separate from Mikan. She fell on the ground and felt some warm hands wrap around her.

- Did he do anything to you? Are you okay, Mikan?- Asked a warm voice from behind. Mikan touched those hands and knew it was Natsume. Ruka was looking at them with a look that seemed full of regret.

- Mikan, I...- Started Ruka geting up and going to her. Natsume refused to let Mikan go.

- Don't near her. Even I saw that she wanted you away.- Said Natsume tightening his embrace over Mikan.

- I... am... sorry...- Mumbled Ruka.

- I... Ruka.. It's not like... I mean... It's not like I don't like you or something... It's just that... I'm really confused tonight... I had too much and this didn't help at all.- Explained Mikan and smiled to Ruka friendly.

Ruka returned the smile, trying to correct his mistake. They stood outside, watching the stars, with a Natsume that still didn't let Mikan go, even he tightenet his embrace.

- Guys, I'm kinda tired. I'm going upstairs to get some sleep. 'Till tomorrow.- Said Mikan geting up.

- Me too.- Said Natsume and Ruka at the same time, which was followed by instantaneous laugh by all three.

In that moment, Yuka came.

- Off to bed, you guys. The old are going to have some time for them, now.- Said Yuka.

- Does it include alcohol?- Asled Natsume raising an eyebrow.

- Kinda. I'm going to drink some Whiskey. The champagne is for New Year. The thing is I'm not gonna get drunk, promise.- Said Gekihen joining the band.

The three tired friends raised an eyebrow and laughed while leaving up to their rooms.

Now in the hall it was only Yuka, Izumi, Tsubasa, Gekhen, Kaoru and Sakurano. Shiki had left.

- Some whiskey, Shuichi?- Asked Yuka offering him a small glass with liquid in it.

- Just a bit. I don't drink. Never drank alcohol before.- Sakurano smiled.

- I did. Once or twice.- Said Tsubasa while ending his second glass.

- I know.- Said Gekihen coldly.

The six of them stood in the roo untill 2:00 a.m., when everyone, enough tired to even walk, went to his room. Sakurano and Izumi took Yuka and Gekihen to their rooms bridal style, while poor Tsubasa and Kaoru had to walk on their own (LOOOOL Forever alones xD)

* * *

**Mikan: *sleeps***

**Cataclysm: *Whisering* Thanks you guys for reading, on next chappie, Christmas arc will be over,and a new and exiting arc will start! BABYEEEE**

_** ~ Cataclysm**_


	32. I STILL HATE AUTHOR'S NOTES

**_A.N.; I want to tell you guys that maybe I won't be able to update soon, I'm writing a book currently (Yep, you read it right ^^)I am really sorry!_**

**_ Cataclysm_**


	33. Author's note and ADVICE

**_A.N.; Holy shit WTF? I had a HORRIBLE weekend and there's still sunday to go. I just wanted to give you an advice: DON'T BELIEVE IN ANY OF YOUR FRIENDS. I belived and 6 of them betrayed me :S_**

**_~ Miss Cata_**

**_A.N. I'm gonna update new chapter today, after finishing the chores_**

**_~ Miss Cata_**


	34. Too many half naked and guns

_Hello everyone! I'm Mikan Yukihura- Saku ra._

Mikan was the first in waking up. She th rew Hotaru out of the bed and then suff e red a enough tough hit from Hotaru's Baka gun 19.6.8 (In Gakuen Alice stores available for only 1.000.000 rabbits =D). Then both of them got dressed and went downstairs.

_Mikan: Amneslie-chan, are mom and dad an d Gekihen-sempai drunk?_

_ Amneslie: No -.-'' Come on, tell the pe ople about what's going to happen in th i s and the upcoming chapters._

_ Mikan: In this chapter, the bond between Gekihen and Sakurano-sempai will grow , mom and dad will go on a trip, and l the house, Mrs. Hyuuga will go of trip w ith Shiki, Gekihen will hav and spy on t he school. In the other s, there will be much romantic situation s between Mik an and the two boys, Gakuen Alice will suffer something, I can't tell what.. . I can't tell more. It's a secret. Amneslie owns nothing but the story._

Mikan was jumping from the happiness she felt. There were presents! She jumped i n the bunch looking for hers. There wer e 5 for her. Hotaru's eyes were glowing in front of the bunch of construction pieces she got. And Mikan was scared. This ment only one thing: update of baka gun. Mikan got a rabbit from Ruka, a dress from Hotaru, a kitten from her parents, a star tattoo maker from Tsubasa and a book from Natsume. It was a pre tty big book. It was called ''The three musketeers' ' from Alexander Dumas. There was a note from Natsume. She oppened it and started to read.

_Marry Christmas, Mikan. I hope you like the book. Open at the last page, by the way._

_ Natsume_

Mikan quickly took the book and opened o n the last page, revealing a sign wrote by Natsume and a small package. The sig n was writen on the last page of the bo o k with red pen. It said:

_I love you, Mikan. Let me be your D'Artagnan and you be my Constance. Without the dying part._

Then Mikan oppened the package and found herself in front of a incredibly beauti full necklace with a red diamond, which actually was... Natsume's alice stone.

Mikan got up, leaving everything behind, taking only the necklace with her. She ran upstairs to Natsume and Ruka's room and entered silently, trying not to wake up Ruka. She sat next to the place wher e Natsume was sleeping. She neared him a nd kissed his forehead and whispered h is name into his ear. Natsume opened hi s e yes slowly, looking for the perso i ssed his forehead. When he saw Mikan next to him, he turned to her and smiled at her. She put a finger on her lips, making him keep quiet, because he would wake up Ruka. Then, she indicated the way to her room. Natsume got up revealing that he wore only blue shorts and was. .. shirtless. That revealed his perfect body, and Mikan wasn't really innocent at this age. She was 15, but it was actually no matter. She had also grown a lot, and had a cute body, which she knew Natsume wanted. But, let's skip this part. Mikan blushed and tried to hide it, but Mr. I 'm too sexy for my shirt smirked, as they both went to her room. Mikan closed the door and looked Natsume at the eyes.

- Enjoying the show, my dear Constance?- Asked Natsume.

Mikan needed a minute to catch what he was saying, and then she understood.

- Maybe, D'Artagnan. You shall never know.- Said Mikan and smiled.- But now, let's continue being ourselves, Natsume and Mikan.

- Do I hear wedding bells?- Asked Natsum e putting a hand around his ear and smiling.

- Don't be a moron! I just forgave you, and here you go again? You sure have no mind.- Said Mikan laughing.- Well, I wan ted to thank you for your present, I sure liked it. It was nice. How did you know that I like Alexander Dumas' books?

- You used to read '' The count of Monte Cristo'' and you were quite enjoying th e book.- Said Natsume lifting his shoul d ers.

- We better go downstairs. And put a shirt on, please.- Said Mikan blushing.

Natsume laughed and went to his room. Wh en Mikan went downstairs, she saw her m o ther and father preparing some bags.

- Mom? Dad? Where are you going?- Asked Mikan.

Yuka turned to face her daughter and smi led.

- Oh, we're going on a trip, darling. A old friend of the school has a village i n Hawaii and we're going to visit hi tw o weeks. Don't worry, you have Gek ih e n for everything you need.- Said Yuk a a nd kissed her daughter's forehead.

- What's up with me?- Asked someone from behind.

- Hey. Can you watch over the children d uring two weeks?- Asked Yuka

Mikan turned around and saw a half naked Gekihen. She ahd a perfect body, but Mi kan was asking herself why the hell wer e there so many naked people in this ho u s e. Well, as I said, she was HALF naked , she only revealed her stomach and a bit of her legs. You understand me -.-''. She went next to the tree and took a green package adressed to her, and her happy face revealed a worried and sad face.

- Son of a...- Started Gekihen but the last word wasn't heard by nobody, because Yuka let fall a book.

- Morning everyone.- Said Sakurano with a hand at his hair and he was shirtless ASWELL._ Something happened between those two- _Thought Mikan and laughed.

- Morning Shuichi-kun.- Said Yuka and smiled.

- I'm going on a walk. Sakurano-sempai, can you look after Mikan and the others 'till I'm out?- Asked Gekihen getting up.

- Yeah, where are you going?- Asked Sakurano-sempai and looked at her with a worried face.

- On a walk. I need to escape from reality for an hour and think.- Said Gekihen and ran upstairs.

In a minute or so, she returned with her mission clothes on and went to a cellar. Yuka's eyes widened when she saw Gekihen go out with a big bag on her shoulder. Mikan didn't knoow what was in there, but her mother did.

Gekihen opened the door and left the house with a serious face, a face that ment only one thing: war. Mikan moved slowly to the green package Gekihen left and opened it. There was a wedding dress, a ring and a note adressed to Gekihen from Sukui. Sakurano sat next to Mikan and his eyes widened. He went to Yuka and showed it to her.

- It's her own war, leave her finish it.- Mumbled Yuka at Sakurano.

Natsume was next to Mikan, fully dressed and looked dumbfounded.

- Distract everyone while I chech what's in that cellar.- Whispered Natsume and walked away.

Mikan nodded and waited a second to start her mission to help Natsume.

- Hey, mom, can you tell me and Sakurano-sempai where exactly is that village in Hawaii?- Asked Mikan her mother.

- Oh, yes. It's near a sunny beach where...- Said Yuka while Mikan and Sakurano sempai were listening and not paying attention to Natsume. Well, Mikan was distracting, so she couldn't watch for him.

In five minutes, Natsume returned and took Mikan's hand. He held her to her room and closed the door.

- Guess what's in it.- Said Natsume.

- I don't know. What did you find?- Asked Mikan looking at the backyard garden.

- It had shotguns, Mikan. Shotguns. And Ammo. Lots of Ammo. That's what Gekihen-sempai took. Guns and ammo. I wonder where she went.- Said Natsume.

- She ran away right after opening the green package from this Sukui guy.- Said Mikan puttiing a finger on her lip.

- That's the guy who kidnapped her, the ESP's evil clone.- Said Natsume

- I hope she's alright.

·:·:·:·:· 15 hours later ·:·:·:·:·

Everyone was tense about Gekihen's sudden dissapear. Yuka and Izuma left them and Kaoru was waddling aroud the house, cleaning the rests of last night's party. Then, the door suddenly oppened and someone entered. Sakurano and Natsume ran to the door and found Gekihen, with her bag and cloths covered in blood. She had a very serious face and some bloody scars on her face. She entered and kissed Sakurano on the forehead and mumbled a hi at Natsume. She left the bag at the gun cellar and went to take a shower. She was in a bad mood. A very, very bad mood.

* * *

** Yeah, I knw that you want to throw tomatoes at me for updating so late, but I don't have time. I'm gonna try to start new chapter today and upload tomorrow. Babye =D**

_** ~ Miss René DV. R. **_(Dat's not my real name, it's the name of the character in my book =D)


	35. WTF is going on?

_Hello everyone! I'm Mikan Yukihura- Sakura._

It was a rainy friday night. Everyone was having dinner, except for Mikan. She was sitting on one of the balconies, looking at the rainy sky, worriedly. She noticed that something really odd was happening between Gekihen and Sakurano. They acted as if they barely knew eachother. Natsume had noticed it as well and now was doing his best to find out why were they so mad at eachother. Mikan and him had become some kind of a detective team.

Someone sat next to Mikan, making her leave her thoughts. It was Tsubasa.

- Hey kiddo. Why so pensative?- Asked Tsubasa.

- Why aren't you in the dinning room, Tsubasa-sempai?- Asked Mikan her sempai

- I lost apetite. Gekihen went somewhere in the woods... After another fight with...- Started Tsubasa but didn't get to finish.

-...With Sakurano-sempai. Why are they so tense with eachother so lately?- Asked Mikan

- Well... I don't really know. After the day that Geki dissapeared with that bag, Sakurano and she had many discussions. Don't ask me why, I can't tell you. But things become really bad between them. You know that Shiki and Kaoru-sama went on vacations with your parents. Well, the thing is that now that Shiki s on vacations, my sister had to take the turn as a spy on the school. She barely sleeps, and when she sleeps, she sleeps in the woods. She doesn't want to near the house prety much. She only comes to tell us the news as she did today, and then dissapears. Buut I have news for you.- Said Tsubasa looking both sad and happy

- Spill, Tsubasa-sempai.- Said Mikan.

- Well, tomorrow I'm going with my sister on a mission in the school and I'm going to see Misaki! Or I hope so. And there is more. You, Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru are going to go to a russian school! But don't tell the others, it's gonna be a surprise.- Said Tsubasa

Mikan's world suddenly turned pitch black. When she woke up, she didn't remember if she fainted becuase of the news or fell asleep. Natsume was beside her.

- Hey kitty cat.- He greeted her.

- N-natsume?- She asked.

- Yea?- He said.

- Have you talked to Tsubasa-sempai?- Asked Mikan.

- No, why? Anything to tell me?- He asked lifting an eyebrow

- Yes. You, me, Ruka and Hotaru are going to go in a russian school.- Said Mikan.

Natsume's eyes widened, but she put a finger on her mouth, hoping that he understood that it was a secret. He sighed and layed beside Mikan on the bed. This was actually the first time they slept together.

Mikan closed her eyes, hoping to forget about everything that was happening. She only fell asleep, but the nightmares appeared then. She dreamed that Natsume and Ruka were with some girl, and Hotaru was laying on the floor, being stabbed by the girl and Natsume and Ruka were laughing at her. Mikan woke up and found herself in Natsume's arms. He was still asleep. He needed sleep. Then she heard someone talking.

She slipped out of bed and wwalked downstairs silently, without making any noise. Then he heard it. It was Sakurano's voice. He was talking with someone. It was a woman. She understood them, no matter they were talking in russian. She and Natsume have studied russian to understand what people said, after all.

-И ваша подруга? (And your girlfriend?) (A.N. I think i wrote it right, I donn't know russian, I'm using the traductor, so if any russian fan of my story finds a istake, please write it in the reviews :S).- Said the feminine voice.

- Она пропала. И мы больше не вместе. (She's missing. And we're not together anymore.)- Said Sakurano. Mikan's eyes were pretty wide right now.

-Тогда в чем проблема? Почему бы вам не оставить меня жить с вами и показать своим друзьям или соседям наших отношениях. (Then where's the problem? Why don't you leave me live with you and show your friends or housemates our relationships.)- Asked the feminine voice.

- Брат моей бывшей подругой живет здесь, и она приходит к нему в гости. (My ex girlfriend's brother lives here, and she comes to visit him.)- Explained Sakurano.

- Гоните его в шею! Если она ушла, он не может здесь жить! (Throw him out! If she left, he can't stay here anymore!)- Yelled the feminine voice.

- Я не могу ребенка. Дом не мой. Это мои бывшие подруги. Она и еще несколько человек сделал это, и теперь она живет здесь вместе с ними. (I can't baby. The house isn't mine. It's my ex girlfriend's. She and a few more people made it and now she lives here with them.)- Sakurano said and a kiss was heared.

- Ох. Не зналa, что.- The woman explained.- Ну, детка, я должен идти на работу. Я буду поздно, если нет. (Oh. I didn't know , babe, I gotta go to work. I'm gonna be late if not. )

The woman left and Mikan ran back to her room. She had to tell Natsume.

She woke him up.

- Good whatever, kitty cat.- He greeted.

- I have news, Natsu.- She said darkly. Natsume saw the seriousness in her voice and sat beside her.

- Spill already, kitty.- He said.

- I know why Sakurano and Gekihen-sempai are mad at eachother.- She said.- Listen. When I woke up, I heard voices. I went downstaris and saw a woman with Sakurano. She asked Sakurano about Gekihen-sempai. He told her that she was missing and that she wasn't his girlfriend anymore. She asked him if she could live with him and why wasn't their relationship public, and Sakurano answered that Gekihen-sempai's brother lives here and she comes to visit him. She proposed Sakurano to throw Tsubasa sempai out, but he said that the house wasn't his. And she left.

Natsume's eyes were wide as plates. After a hole eternity, he said.

- There is some serious shit going on here.

* * *

**Hello again everyone! Miss Amne is back! I know i haven't updated in a lot, but I was pretty busy with the school. And now that it's finished, I'll update more recently,promise! Liked the chap? ****;D**

** Amneslie**


	36. Natsume finds out

_Hello everyone! I'm Mikan Yukihura- Sakura._

Natsume was pretty shocked. How was it possible for such a love story like Sakurano and Gekihen's could find such an end. He sat on the bed and looked Mikan in the eyes.

- We have to do something, Mikan. If that woman comes here, we're srewed up.- Said Natsume while Mikan sat next to him.

- What can we do?- Asked Mikan.- We're simple teenagers that are trying to solve the adults' problems.

A tear rolled on Mikan's face and Natsume let her lay her head on his shoulder. He would never leave something without trying. And this wasn't another case.

- We're Alice, Mikan. That's what you forget. Not some normal teens.- Said Natsume and kissed her forehead.- Tomorrow we're gonna talk to Gekihen. She's probably gonna give us answers.

Mikan smiled and let her body fall in Natsume's hands.

- Mikan? Can I ask you something?- Said Natsume.

- I'm listening.- She said.

- Have you chosen already? I mean have you chosen between me and Ruka.- He asked.

Her body moved and Natsume noticed that from that relax that he could notice before seconds there was nothing left. She was tense. Very tense.

- I... I love you, Natsume. But breaking Ruka's heart is making me cry. It would be so unfair... I don't know what to do.- She said.

A caos was the only thing Natsume had in his mind now. He was happier than he ever was because Mikan chose hi, but from other part he felt like a traitor for what would happen with Ruka.

- We're gonna think of something. I promise.- Said Natsume

That said, they both fell asleep.

·:·:·:·:·:· A bunch of hours later/daytime ·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·

Natsume was the first one in waking up. He left his beloved Mikan and went downstairs to get some food. Then he heard it. It was Gekihen. She was talking in Russian.

- Так вы говорите, что,не толко Shuichi получаешь от меня, вы хотите оставить Natsume с вашей дочерью? (So you say that apart from gettin Shuichi away from me, you want to leave Natsume to your daughter?)- That was Gekihen for sure. And she was yelling.

- Это не будет ваш проблем. Он не твой сын, в конце концов. (That won't be your problem. He's not your son, after all. )- Said the other woman.

-У него уже есть девушка. И я серьезно сомневаюсь, что он оставит ее для вашей ... дочь. (He already has a girlfriend. And I seriously doubt that he would leave her for your... daughter.)- This time Gekihen's voice was icy and cutting.

-И я сомневаюсь, что эта девушка лучше, чем Наташа. (And I doubt that that girl is better than Natasha.)- Said the woman and left.

Natsume was shocked. That woman wanted to make him go out with her daughter. He entered in the room without thinking about the consequences and looked Gekihen in the eyes. She was shocked at first but then her usual mocking face appeared (I-m not talking about the mockingjay bird.).

- You have heard it all, right Natsu?

- Till the last word.

- And you want me to explain, right?

- Exactly.


	37. The truth

_Hello everyone! I'm Mikan Yukihura- Sakura._

Gekihen got up and took a box that was hidden behind a painting. She put it carefully on the table and sat opposite Natsume.

- Go and get Mikan. I bet she wants to know the story.- Said Gekihen smiling.

- How do you know...?- Asked Natsume while standing up.

- I am older tham you, Natsu. And I have been doing missions for the school for more time than you. If someone's after me, I'll know it.- Said Gekihen while Natsume was leaving.

He ran upstairs and entered quickly in the room. He took Mikan in his hands and while she was opening her eyes, pretty shocked, he was running downstairs.

- Natsu?- She asked.

- Gekihen's gonna explain to us all of the thing we want to know.- Said Natsume and Mikan nodded, letting her body rest in his hands.

When they entered, Gekihen smiled.

- Take a seat and open the box, please.- She said.

Natsume sat and made Mikan sit in his lap, making her blush. They took the box and oppened it. They found there a pile of photos and took a look at them.

At the first photo, Gekihen was with a redheaded girl in the Alice academy, and they seamed pretty happy. Nothing like the cold Gekihen Natsume knew. On the second photo, there was the same redheaded girl with a very tall and ugly boy. They seemed happy. And on the third photo, it was Sakurano.

- Well.- Said Gekihen finally.- Let me start. When I was twelve years old, the redheaded girl from the photos came to the academy. She had the speed alice, but she lost it, because her alice was the child type. During the year in which she was in the academy, she became my best friend and started dating the ugliest boy in the Alice; the ESP's evil clone. That was also the time I was dating Hayate.

- WHAT?!- Yelled Mikan and Natsume at the same time. (They are surprised because of the clone part, not the Hayate part.)

- Leave me finish.- She said.- She got out just 3 years before my transfer to this place. When I got here, just a pair of weeks before meeting your parents, I met her in the woods, accidentally. We talked and she told me that her life was getting from bad to worse. She told me she was 16 and pregnant by the clone. I asked her why wasn't she happy; she told me she had fallen for Sakurano. I went mad; when I broke up with Hayate, I started liking Sakurano. Then, we started arguing and then we ended our friendship forever. A year after that, I met her again. She was with her daughter on a walk. I expacted to see her daughter as an 1 year old baby, but I got pretty surprised; her daughter, apart from being an alice (Well, that part was predictable, since both her parents are alice), she had the alice of quick growth. So when I saw her, she was apparently your age, Mikan, Natsume.

- Wicked. And I have to go out with a girl with the alice of quick growth?- Asked Natsume. Mikan looked surprise, but he made her a sign, telling her that he'll explain later.

- Only if I let her reach you. And that's not gonna happen. But well, back to the story. It seemed that the clone made a treat with his creator, pleading that his daughter could stay with him and pleaded that her entrance in the alice could be forbidden forever. He acepted.- Continued Gekihen.

- It's quite of a complicated story, Gekihen-sempai, but I still can't understand why did you and Sakurano aren't togehter and what does the redhead has to do with this.- Said Mikan

- You see, just a few days before Christmas, I saw Sakurano and the girl kissing. I made a photo, because I thought it was a hallucination because the efects of the venom in the bullet I recieved when I was at the clone's castle weren't gone yet. At Christmas, I kinda forgot about the photo and had a fun night with Sakurano. You know, the dancing thing and so. But when the dress arrived, the phot appeared in my mind again and I took the bag with guns to go and kill the redhead girl. I found the evil clone, and he's dead now, and thanks god, but I think that the redhead and her daughter were expecting my attack It's quite odd, because I usually use the surprise factor, but I didn't care. I killed the clone and went back. Then I started waddling around the woods, and then I understood that the kiss I saw that day was real. I was crying in the woods untill I stopped and then went hunting, trying to forget about what happened. When I got back home, I kissed Sakurano for the last time on the forehead and ended our relationship. That's all.- She ended the story.

Both Mikan and Natsume were too shocked to talk. They looked at eachother and then back at Geihen. She had put the box in its place and was getting ready to go.

- Mikan, please go and wake up my idiot brother. Tell him I'm going to the Alice, and if he wants to come, he has too be quick.- Said Gekihen.

Mikan ran upstairs and in five minutes, she got back with her sempai.

- See you tomorrow guys. Oh, and don't tell Sakurano you know. - Said Gekihen and closed the door.

* * *

Hello everyone. You're pretty mad at me, eh. No reviews for the 2 new eps. Well, I'm gonna write anyways. I gotta ask you something. I have a problem with ending the story, It's not about everyone, it's about Natsume, Ruka, Mikan and Gekihen.

1) If I want to make a Mikan- Ruka alternative ending, I'll have to kill Natsume, because Mikan already chose in the previous chapter.

a) Kill Natsume anyways

b) MxN ending

2) I have 3 endings for Gekihen.

a) Death

b) She gets married to Hayate and Sakurano ends up with the redhead (I kinda like this one)

c) Gekihen kills the readhead and gets married to Sakurano.

There were some people in the PM asking me if Tsubasa's going to end up with Misaki. I'll answer; YES, HE IS.

Please help me slove the problem with the ending, posting your 2 favourite options as a review. Byeeee

P.S. : Please forgive me for not update for soooo long. I had exams. And I'm kinda screwed.


	38. The doom of the alice

TSUBASA POV

We reached the academy in literally a second and we entered throught a icy hole that Gekihen had made in the ground.

- Doesn't it seem pretty cold in here, sis?- I asked, freezing.

- I control the ice, moron. I can't freeze. Neither burn. If you live me in a ice tundra for a year, no water or food, only with summer cloths, I'll survive.- She said getting out of the hole.

I left the hole. We went in the school quickly and we started to walk throught the woods. We were chatting happily, untill Gekihen stopped suddenly and looked around. Her body took a assasin position and she started to run quietly. Now I believe Natsume's mother. She truly is wicked in doing missions.

After a minnute, she came back, her usual position on.

- I guess it was only a bad presentiment.- She saidcalmly.- Now, can you please continue telling me what are you going to tell Misaki when you see her.

- I'm gonna tell her that I love her, that she's the best thing that's happened to me in my whole life, that one day I wanna get married to her, get a house in America, far from the academy and have kids with her. I'm also gonna...- I Started but suddenly got interrupted.

- Tsubasa..- Said Gekihen but I ignored her and continued talking

- And I'm gonna aske her...

- Tsubasa...- She said a little bit louder.

- And she's gonna kiss me and I'm gonna...- I continued

Gekihen got mad. While I was walking she created a icy rock and i tripped over it. I got up and turned to her.

- What was that for!?- I yelled

- Turn around and shut the hell up.- She ordered and I did what she said.

Holy. Hell.

NORMAL POV

The Gakuen Alice was now destroyed. Gekihen was staying there, as if someone froze her. Tsubasa knew why. She was worried. For someone in the academy. She looked at him and he saw worry and sadness in her eyes.

- D-do you have a gun?- She asked shaking.

- I do. Why?- Tsubasa asked.

- Take it out and be prepared to shoot.- She said while going to a bush. She put a hand in it and looked for something. When she didn't find it, she sweared out loud.

- What's up?- Tsubasa asked.

- Someone took my bow and arrows. - She said while creating a bow figure with water. She then froze it and put a strin she had in her pocket. Then she made icy arrows and took the assasin position again, putting her bow ready for shooting.

They walked for what seemed hours, but they didn't find anything or anybody. Gekihen then sat on a rock and looked around.

- This can't be happening. There must be survivours. There has to be.- She said.

Tsubasa was shocked. His Misaki was no where to be seen. He sat next to his sister and put her head on his shoulder.

- I failed, Tsubasa. I failed. I let those children die, I let Haya- Oh shit!- She started to say but suddenly put an hand around her mouth.

- What's going on with Hayate?- Tsubasa asked.

- Uf. You see, I have been thinking lately of what was when I was dating Hayate and what was when I was dating Sakurano. I felt protected with Sakurano, but...- She started but Tsubasa interrupted her.

- You like Hayate AGAIN, right.- She nodded, but then she jumped, bow ready to shoot.

Why? They heard someone walking.

In a minute, she was face to face against a pink-haired girl.

- Misaki!- Yelled Gekihen and hugged one of her academy friends.

Misaki returned the hug, crying. She then let go and looked around. When she saw Tsubasa, she ran to him and crashed her lips into his. Gekihen was happier than she ver was, seeing those two together. Misaki then let go and yelled something.

- Hey, guys, we have company!

Then, in front of Gekihen's eyes apperaed Hayate.

* * *

New chappie! The voting is still on, but I'm kinda shipping the Hayate x Gekihen idea. But I have a problem; I don't wanna end this story! And this is the chapter that starts the final countdown. I just became so attached to this story, it became a part of my life and I can't even think of a day without planning what to write in the next chapter. Please, apart from telling me about the voting from the previous chapter, tell me if you want me to end this story or continue making problems and end it at the 100th chapter or so. Thanks!

Amneslie


	39. Bye bye GA

_Hi everyone! It's Mikan!_

Hayate smiled. She returned the smile. Then she looked behind him and saw Rui and a very scared Youcihi. She ran towards them, letting her bow fall and break into pieces. She muttered a ''Yo'' at Rui and took Youcihi in her hands.

- Yo? Seriously?- Rui laughed.

She nodded and laughed with him. She then looked at Tsubasa

- Let's go. We can't stay here anymore. It isn't safe.- She said still having Youichi in her arms.

They started to walk towards the tunnel, Gekihen in lead since she had walked this route millions of times. When they reached the tunnel, Tsubasa was the first in crossing it, followed by Misaki, Hayate, Rui and finally Gekihen and Youichi. She then took everyone's hand and teletransported to Russia. When they appeared in the middle of the woods, Youichi let a scream go. Gekihen was the one one lead agains, since she also knew the woods, because when she was transfered here, she had enough time to explore and after that she used to go hunting.

When they reached the house, Gekihen saw Sakurano and froze. She told the others to hide behind a bush and put Youichi in Tsubasa's hands, despite the little one's protests. She then went to Sakurano, catching his attetnion at the moment she appeared.

- Something happened?- He asked lifting an eyebrow.

- Nothing that you should know. Organization stuff.- She said her voice cold.

- Remember that I was a part of the organization.- He said.

- Not officially.- Said Gekihen standing in front of him.- External people have no rights to know whatever happens in the organization.

- Well. If you say so. I had an awesome time with you, Gekihen, but I found something better. Sorry- He said.

Gekihen went mad. She would never, ever let a guy tell her she's inferior or worse than someone else. Her eyes turned scarlet red and Sakurano could swear he saw fire in those eyes. She stood with her red glowing eyes for a moment an then BAM! Her hand landed on Sakurano's righ cheek. He took his things and ran away, looking behind himself at disbelief.

When he was finally away from her sight she let her eyes turn to normal and made the others a sign to come.

- Craving for vengance?- Tsubasa asked lifting an eyebrow.

- Kinda. I also wanted to see him bleed, but I suppose I didn't hit him pretty hard.- She answered looking at the ground.

- You did. It even sounded at the whole woods.- He said laughing.

Gekihen smiled and let the others enter. Natsume and Mikan were at the living room and they were pretty surprised when they saw the new guests.

- Yo, what's going on here?- Asked Natsume.

- GA is destroyed.- Said Gekihen and let Youichi in Mikan's arms.

- Seriously?- Asked Natsume.

- Yep. I don't know what happened before we arrived. - Said Gekihen lifting her eyebrow.- And that's what Misaki and the others will explain us. Right?

- Yep- The others said.

Gekihen ran to the phone and called someone. They supposed it was someone from the organization. When she came back, Misaki said.

- It all started yesterday night...

* * *

** Hello people! How you doin? Well, as it seems,you already have decided how the story will end,but not if it should end soon or in a pair of moths (for example december 2015 xD). Pleae tell me this also, if you want me to make 100 or more chaps.**

** So, the voting results are;**

** 1) MxN ending**

** 2) HayatexGekihen with a sad Sakurano ending.**

** BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEE! :D**

**P.S. Okay, WTF is going on with my letters? Why they gray D:**


	40. Explanations

The silence in the room was tense. Everyone that just came from the academy had to be treaten because of his or her wounds. The organization, or at least Shiki, were informed about the situation a few after Tsubasa and his sister arrived. He and Kaoru were at the Bahamas, which meant that they would arrive in eight ohours or so.

-Rui, let me see the wound on your leg, please!- Gekihen said for the fifth time, while Rui was firmly hugging his leg, hiding the wound.

-No.- He answered the same thing for the fifth time.

-Don't make me do this, Rui.- Said Gekihen creating thunders around his hands.

-Pfffffffffffff. You're not gonna let me go unless I leave you heal me, am I right?

-Yes, you are right.

Rui let his leg go and Gekihen looked at it. She lifted an eyebrow and looked at Mikan, who was her helper.

-What is it?- Asked Mikan

-Guess.- Said Gekihen and showed the wound

-Blood poisioning?- Asked Mikan

-Yep. The second that I see today.- Gekihen said and took a little bottle she had next to her. She pured the half of what was inside the bottle on Rui's leg and let it be.- Look after him, Mikan. Please.

Mikan nodded and sat next to Rui. Gekihen moved to Youichi, who was still pretty scared of what happened. He was the only one that escaped without being hurt.

When they finished healing the wounds, everyone sat and looked at Misaki, because she was the only one, except for Hayate, that could explain what happened.

-Well, it all started yesterday.- Started the pink-haired.- We were in class when Narumi suddenly entered and told everyone to go to their rooms. We asked what happened but no one answered. Then we, Me and Hayate, saw Rui and Youichi. He told us to hide in our rooms, but we ended hiding in Hayate's room. Rui told us that the Middle school principal, the same woman that made those beauty festivals in the Hana hime (I don't remember it's full name) was dying and that the barrier was almost gone, just like the principal's life. She died in the next morning. That was when the nightmare started. When I woke up, twenty dopplegangers of mine were chatting around the room and there was a powerful wind in the room. Rui's curses were everywhere and Youichi had to deal with ten agressive spirits. When everything calmed down a bit, we started to investigate and we found out that we were in some kind of an Alice trap. Many of the students were dead, and the first ones were the ones with the life draining Alice. Some students told us that the Z had attacked the school. Others told us that it was the ESP's evil clone. Nobody knew for sure. And we still don't. A few hours after the first wasve of Alice traps, it started again. And then a bomb fell, destroying the whole 3 stars and higher rang buildings. We escaped a few before the second one fell, destroying the 2 star section. We had to run quick and we hided deep in the woods. Then we heard 3 more bombs fall and we knew that the academy was gone. After that, some soldiers came and killed who ever was still alive, minus us. When some of the soldiers came to kill us, I used my dopplegangers and killed them, taking their weapons. And after that you guys found us.

Everyone was silent. Alice traps. Bombs. Soldiers. Death. The alice was gone. Forever. They had to be happy, but deep in their hearts they were sad for their close ones' death. Tsubasa took Misaki close and hugged her. Everyone stood in silence for fifteen minutes, when Youichi yawned.

-We have to find everyone a room. Some can sleep in Kaoru and Izu-samas' rooms untill they get back, but after that...- Said Gekihen.

-Misaki will be in the same room as me.- Said Tsubasa.- And Koko will sleep in Kaoru's room.

-Youichi's with me and Mikan.- Said Natsume and put a hand around Mikan

-Happy family!- Yelled Hayate and everyone laughed. Well, it's pretty useless for me to tell you that Hayate was hit by Natsume.

-I'm with Koko.- Said Rui.

-Well. Hayate, you can choose between the Izu-samas' room and my room.- Said Gekihen and got up

-What about you?- Asked Hayate

-I still have to go to the Academy and spy.- Said Gekihen and got up.- Natsu, when Shiki and Kaoru are back, tell 'em that I'm at the GA.

Natsume nodded and Tsubasa's twin dissapeared.

-We told you what happened with us, now YOU tell us what happened with you guys.- Said Misaki.

-Well, Mikan was going to be transfered here, in Russia, in those woods, so me, Ruka, Hotaru, Koko and Natsume followed her. A bunch after we arrived, the ESP's evil clone stole my sister from us and we had to go and rescue her. She ended saving us, but oh well. He gave her an Amnesia potion and she forgot the most of her life, including me, Sakurano, Natsume and some more. One day she came to the room where we were hidden (they caught us, and that's why we stood there 3 months!) and when I touched her hand again, or was it Sakurano, I don't remember, she regained her memories and made a escape plan. We escaped, but the ESP's evil clone threw a knife at her stomach. She survived. That was also the time in which Natsume and Mikan were mad at eachother. Then we made an Christmas party and Mikan forgave Natsume, we drank Whiskey, and nothing else. Oh, I forgot, Mikan and Natsume are together now, after a whole lot of time in which Natsume and Ruka were fighting over her.- Explained Tsubasa

-Say WHAT!?- It was Ruka. He was next to the door with Hotaru and Koko.

-Oh shit.- It came from Tsubasa

Mikan got up and went to Ruka. She stood there, looking him in the eyes for a minute and then hugged him. Natsume already knew that she was crying, without even seeing her face. She was sad because she thought that she had betrayed Ruka. Natsume felt exactly the same way.

-R- Ruka, I-I am s-s-so so-rry.- Said Mikan in Ruka's ear.- I didn't want to tell you that I have chosen Natsume because I thought that you would hate me.

-I don't hate you Mikan. I can't. If you love Natsu, then be happy with him.- Said Ruka while hugging Mikan back.- Mate, if you hurt her, I swear in god, in the greek gods, in the roman gods, in Buda and every other god that I will kill you. Understood?

-Understood, Ruka.- Said Natsume and smiled.

Tsubasa clapped his hands and everyone turned to him.

-Well, I guess I have to tell this out loud; Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and Koko will be going to a Russian school tomorrow.- He said.

Ruka, Hotaru and Koko's eyes widened while Natsume and Mikan stood silent. They alredy knew, of course. They just went back to their room and layed on the bed, hoping that the first day of school wouldn't be as bad as they both thougth. They had a bad presentiment. A really, really bad presentiment.

* * *

**Hello everybody and sorry for the late update. These 6 days I have been desenvoluping some future projects of mine (I will write a list of them right away) and about ending some projects like this and another story of mine.**

**In- Progress projects;**

** Mission Impossible (MxN)**

** Being a dumbass or the story of Akashiya falling for him (Crossover Zero[Vampire Knight]xMoka[Rosario+Vampire])**

**Future projects;**

** Assasin sisters (I am not quite sure this will be the title)**

**(FinnickxKatniss)(Blaze[A character I-m gonna create]x Pollux)**

**Percy Jackson and the lost prohpecy**

**(PercyxAnnabeth) (Blaze[Once again a character that I'll create]x Luke)**

**~Miss Amne**


	41. My new creepy school

MIKAN POV

It is amazing how many thoughts can go throughta human's mind for only a second. That was exactly what was going on with my mind this morning.

Okay, so let's start from the beggining; Kaoru woke me and Natsume at half past five (and I'm still sleepy) and made us eat breakfast. We barely ate something, our stomaches were upside down and I was feeling like thwoing up at any second. Then they made us put on our clothes and gave us bags. Mine was pink and purple while Natsume's was red and black with a skull. Mine had a rose. Then they gave us about fifty notebooks and the schedule. We had class untill 17;00h. Wicked. Then the others got up and did the same as me and Natsu. For what it seemed, me and Natsume were going to be in one class, Ruka and Hotaru in another and poor Koko was 2 classes younger than us. And my classes started 2 hours before Ruka's. Shiki came with the ugliest car you can ever imagine; it was a ford escord 93, a very old one, in Charteuse green with the most of its surface broken. Its headlights were broken, one of the back doors couldn't close, one of the tail lights had a tree branch in it, the hoods didn't wanna close, the bumpers looked awful, one of the mirrors was broken and inside the car it smelled like if Shiki had transsported a whole lot of corpses with this ''car''

- So?- Asked Shiki smiling- You like it?

- You couldn't have chosen a worse care, could you?- Natsume asked coldly.

- Well, there was one SSC Ultimate Aero, but we had to look like normal kids, not some big ass millionaires.- Said Shiki frowning a bit.

- Would have prefered looking like millionaires.- Mumbled Natsume and entered in the car. I sat by him an he put a hand on my waist, pulling me near him. I blushed a bit, I still wasn't used to the fact that I was Natsume's girlfriend.

Okay, so the s*** didn't end here; when we were finally in front of the school, I ended up getting closer and closer to Natsume because 1) Everyone was looking at us strange and was talking Russian like mad (I still don't know it pretty well) and 2) The thing that was the school was the creepiest building I0ve ever seen; it was called '' Nostradamus high'' (creepy enough for me), and it was made out from some kind of black material I didn't knew. It had rusty old doors and dark hallways.

- You scared, kitty kat?- Natsume whispered to me.

- You bet. Just don't leave my side. Please.- I begged.

Soooo, we survived the three first hours without getting into problems and then came a 20 minute break (A.N.: Okay, I used to go to a bulgarian school before getting in spain, and I'm using it as a model for this one. I have to say it was pretty creepy ;_;). We sat on a bench and waited for anything bad to happen. Then a guy and a girl approached us.

- Hey.- The girl said. She was tall. She had pale skin and long brown hair. Her eyes were dark brown.- My name's Blaze. And the idiot next to me is my boyfriend Axel.

The guy waved at us. He had the same pale skin, but his eyes were deep blue and his hair was dark blond. He was a bit taller than the girl.

- Hey.- I said.- I'm Mikan and this is Natsume.

- Nice to meet you.- Said both of them together.- We go to the same class and we figured out that we can be friends, since everyone in this place looks bad at us.

- Same here.- I nodded sadly.- Why are they looking you guys bad?

- Bad past.- Said Axel.- And diferent nacionalities (A.N.; I'm not saying that every Russian is a racist asshole, only the ones in Notradamus Academy. For drama.),

- Where are you from?- Asked Natsume.

- I'm from Birmingham and she's from New York.- Axel said prowdly.

- What kind of bad past were you talking about?- Natsume asked.

- Let's see.- Said Blaze.- Me, Axel and some other persons you'll meet soon were transfered in a isolated school in france. The Principal made professional assassins out of us and we kinda killed all the staff and blew up the whole school.

-Sounds familiar...- Sighed Natsume remembering his own missions.

- Are you alice?- Asked Axel

- How d' you know?- I asked

- Japan isn't the only country with Alice Schools.- Said Blaze darkly.- He went to one in Manchester. I was in Washington. He's got the negative and positive feelings alice.

- What about you?- Asked Natsume curiously.

- She's not gonna tell you.- Said Axel.

- I don't have reasons to tell anyone.- She said darkly, frowning.

- See? We've been together for like 5 years and she still doesn't wanna tell me her Alice.- Said Axel

- Yo!- Yelled a grey haired guy and another dude that was identical to Blaze.- Sup?

- Well, this guy is Bay and he isn't an Alice. The other idiot is my twin bro Wolf. He is an Alice, just like me and Axe.

- Yea. Blaze, I gotta go. I want some... juice.- Said Axe and glanced towards something. I looked at what Axel glanced towards and in front of my eyes appeared the ugliest girl in the world. She had red frizzy hair in a ponytail and many freckles. I couldn't have known that then, but 89% of the freckles were actually Acne. Ew. Just ew.

Natsume saw the same as me and looked away.

- See ya guys in a second.- Whispered Blaze.- Axe can't stand all of the negative emotions comin from the girl. He needs grape juice to calm his senses.

Natsume nodded and the gang ran away. In a minute they came back with grape juice and apple juice. They sat next to Natsume and Mikan and drank their juice in silence, giving two bottles to Mikan and Natsume.

- Hey, guys, I was thinking...- Started Bay.- That we could play a match today. Who's in?

- I'm in.- Said Blaze at the instant

- Me too.- Said Wolf

- Count on me too.- Answered Axel.- Natsume, Mikan, you guys wanna come?

- Sure, why not? Where and when?- Both me and Natsume said.

- 19;30 in front of the school. I'll wait for ya.- Said Axel and then the bell rang.

I thought that since things have gone so well and we made friends instantly, the rest of the day would be great.

.

.

.

I was so wrong.


	42. Acne girl

Normal POV

Last class was tecnology. The teach, Mr. Korkov told the class to form groups of five. Axel, Blaze, Wolf, Bay, Natsume and Mikan formed a group and went to the best computers. They had to do some project but Wolf and Bay had the idea of showing Mikan and Natsume the best gamers or play horror games (A.N.; I LOVE HORROR GAMES!). Natsume instantly joined Axel and Blaze who were playing Slender the Arrival. Mikan was with Wolf and Bay watching videos of their favourite gamers like Markiplier, Yamimash, Cry, PewDiePie and many more. At the end of class, Mikan had cried of laughter and the three brave ones (except for Natsume who was innerly scared) were all trembling with fear. Mikan and Natsume told the guys one goodbay and see ya later and started to go to the exit, laughing and chatting happily. Then, just at the gate, the redhaired girl stopped them.

- Hello there, _Natsume-kun._- She said with a seductive tone.

- Do I know you?- Asked Natsume coldly and continued walking with Mikan.

- _I _know you.- She giggled.- Why are you walking with such an _alien_?

Natsume was about to burn her if it wasn't Mikan, who nullified his abilities, whispering an ''It's not worth it.''

- Leave if you don't want your hair burn. bit- Started Natsume but the girl interrupted him with a ''Tsk, tsk'' from her part.

- Believe me, _Natsy_, you don't wanna have me as your enemy.- She said and added- Even though, I still can't believe you walk with scum and criminals. Well, think about your friendships more wisely and come to me. You'll end up coming, I am sure-

- Any problem with Natsume or Mikan?- Asked Blaze putting a hand on the redhead's shoulder. The girl's body went pale and fragile and she threw Blaze's hand out of her shoulder.- Thought so.

Natsume and the others started walking away when the redhead yelled.

- Someday your alice will bring your _death_, remember this, Blaze Hunter.- She yelled while Blaze's face went pale.

- Shut up, acne girl.- Yelled Blaze while her brother was dying from the laughter.

They walked away to Shiki's car.

- Your last name is Hunter?- Asked Mikan curiously.

- Yep. My full name is Blaze Marshall Hunter. When Axe met me he said it was the most badass name he ever heard. - She said giggling.

- It is pretty badass.- Said Natsume.- What did you do to acne girl?

- Let's just say it was the weakest effect of my alice. Doing her something worse than this would instantly _kill _her.- She said and frowned.- Wait, is _th__at _your car?! It's... gorgeous... I guess.

Wolf was still laughing like mad.

- Ignore him. He laughs at every stupid thing he sees.- Whispered Axel.- See you later guys. We'll be waiting you here. Bye.

Mikan and Natsume said their goodbyes and entered in the car.

- I see you made friends.- Said someone. It wasn't Shiki. It was Gekihen.

- Mhm. They're of them has the positive/negative alice and then again there are those twins who have the same alice, but they keep it a secret.- Said Mikan

- Positive/negative alice, you say? Hmm, heard of it. In our class there was a girl with positive/negative alice. It's a suicidal alice. It's useless and brings no more than pain. You are only able to feel if someone feels positively or negatively and pretty much always the feelings overflow and those alice feel extremely sick.- Said Gekihen driving into the woods.

- What happened to your friend?- Asked Mikan.

- She hang heself.- She answered frowning visibly.- In my room. With my clothes. Forget it. Well, about the twins with the unknown alice. When they were coming I sensed pretty much an incredibly powerful alice overflowing from them. They both were trying their hardest to keep controll in whatever their alice was. They must have one dangerous alice. I saw the girl with the red hair.

- And?- Asked Mikan.

- Natsu, remember the day when I was talking with that woman?- She said.- This girl... Is her daughter. Her mother wants her to seduce you.

Shit.

* * *

**Oooookay, So It did take me a hell lot of a time, sorry. I am writing the first chapters of my other stories (Assasins do not fall in love and Percy Jackson and the lost prophecy) and I'm gonna do a chapter in which I'll put the 1st chapter of those two stories plus my R+V and Vampire Knight crossover. Just you'll have to wait a day or two more untill I end writing the first chapter of Percy Jackson and the lost prohecy. I have to say that PJ and the lost prophecy is going to be the hardest storie I'll write. I had much dificulties in writing the first chap, so... Okay, so I might have written wrong some names in it (Polifem or Orpheus), but I read the series in Bulgarian. Enough, byeee.**

**~ Miss I-can't-sleep-at-night-because-of-Sachiko-the-bitc h-with-the-bloody-scissors-Shinozaki**


	43. PROMO CHAPTERS

_**1.- Being a dumbass or the story of Akashiya falling for him**_

My name is Moka Akashiya. Or at least Akashiya. I am a ex- Yokai academy student and a future Cross academy night class student. And how did this happen? You ask. Pretty simple, my dear Watson. My idiotic younger sister, Kokoa, bought a Lilith's mirror to school. It separated me and my ura, Moka. And we had to sacrifice my rosario. That solve only one thing: It restored the barrier between the Yokai and the human's world. But me and Ura never got to get back in the same body. From that moment on, Ura was a real person, not a simple illusion, as before.

That kida changed everything. It was really awkward to see two ALMOST identical Moka Akashiyas in the school hallway, every single day. Even Kurumu, Tsukune, Mizore and Yukari admitted it. A month after Ura started existing, Tsukune had to chose between me and her. And he chose her. And I had to be transfered in the Cross academy, a academy full of humans and a group of pureblood vampires. Pureblood vampires like me. And now, I'm in the bus, at night, being drived by that psycho-bus driver with the glowing eyes to the academy. I looked at myself in the bus' window. Silver,almost white hair was falling on my shoulders and my red eyes were glowing. I sighed.

Suddenly the bus stopped. In front of me a pretty interesting view was revealed. I saw two buildings, one of which looked like a castle and the other, well it wasn't quite modern, but it wasn't very old. I stepped out of the bus, my bag in my left hand, and I looked around. There was a strait path leading to the school. The atmosphere was ghostly, not only because of the buildings but also because I just noticed I was alone. There was noone else. I started walking slowly, looking around myself. Then I felt it. Blood. I looked around myself, searching for the reason of this scent. And then I saw it. There was a girl, some meters in front of me, that was waving at... me? I started to run to her, wondering what did she want. When I reached her, i felt something for the first time in my life. Thirst. Thirst for blood.

The girl wasn't very tall, I was taller than her. She had short brown hair and chocolate eyes. She had a smile on her face. A idiotic one. She reminded me of Moka.

- Hi! My name is Yuki Cross and I suppose you are the new night class student.- Said the girl.

- Yes.- I said coldly.

- M-may I k-k-know your n-n-name?- Asked Yuki obviously frightened and disturbed by me.

- Akashiya.- I said simply.

- T-the chairman's room is this way, if you wish to talk to him.- Said the girl showing me a path.

- See ya.- I said and started to walk away when I accidentaly bumped into someone.

He was tall, like me. He had gray hair and greyish eyes. He had a serious face. A way to serious face.

- Watch your steps, vampire.- He said while scanning me.

I wanted to kick him for being ignorant, asshole, jerk and a dumbass. It seems that he's looking for his death and he chose the right person to ask to kill him. But I let him go. He had a weird aura around him. A monster's aura. A vampire's aura. I should look out for him.

I knocked on the headmaster's door and in a second the door was oppened by a guy that also had a smile on his face. What's with these guys and smiling? Is the gray-haired guy and I the only serious ones?

- Ah, Moka Akashiya, what a pleasure. Enter, enter. Take a seat over there.- He showed me a chair in front of a desk.

- It's Akashiya. I'm assuming you know my story.- I sat on the chair and found myself in front of a goblet full of water. I hate water.

The guy sat in his own seat and took something out from his desk. It was a little black box with a red strange symbol on it. It was full of tablets. Does this guy want me to take drugs? Oh my, WHAT IS WITH THIS PLACE?

He put one tablet in the water (There is no way in hell I'm drinking this) and the water turned red. Were those blood tablets? He gave me the box.

- Won't you drink, Akashiya-san?- Asked the guy and saw my facial expression.- It's not venom or drugs, it's blood.

Okay, I might be a dumbass for doing this, but I'll dirnk it. Just a bit. And if it's good? Here we go. I drank a bit and my thirst started to dissapear. I wanted more and more, but I used all of my autocontrol of stopping me. I'm a pureblood, after all. I don't think the other pureblood are uncontrollable.

- About your story... Yes, I have being in contact with this Ruby Tojou girl. She told me that much things happened and every detail of your story. I had to stay four hours at the phone, but it was worth it.- Ruby? Oh my, poor chairman, he had to listen to Tojou's usual ''much much things happened''. It's fun, thought.

- Then you might know that Moka is at the Yokai Academy and I am here. I don't want to be called Moka, so I chose to be called by my surname, Akashiya.- I explained

The door oppened suddenly and in the room entered two persons. One was tall and the other wasn't. It was the guy and Yuki.

- Hi chairman, Akashiya-san!- Greeted the girl. She's not scared any more.

- You know her?- Asked the guy lifting an eyebrow.

- We met at the gates of the school, Zero.- So his name is Zero.- But either ways, Akashiya-san, this is your night class uniform! Remember, class starts at dusk and ends at dawn. Zero will show you where the moon dormitories are. Right, Zero?

- Meh, I don't have a choice. Are you coming, vampire?- Asked the guy. Douche.

I rolled my eyes and took my uniform. Yuki stood with the chairman while me and that hag left. The atmosphere was heavy and it seemed the path untill the moon dormitory wasn't from the shortest.

We walked in silence, when suddenly the guy took me by the neck and in a second a gun was pointing my heart. I looked at his eyes. No way. A vampire hunter.

- Let me give you a advise vampire. Don't try to make strange moves, because I will kill you. You are warned.- He said

- You haven't seen my fighting skills.- I said and took the gun away from my neck.- Leave me. I will find the dormitory by myself.

- My pleasure.- He said and went to wherever he was going. I don't even want to know.

I continued following the path untill I reached the building that seemed a castle. I knocked on the door and a girl with long light brown hair. She had hazel eyes. She had a serious face as well.

- Hello. You must be the new student. Enter.- Said the girl. I entered and found myself in a room full of pureblood vampires. And I felt like if this is where I must be and the mistake in my life was the Yokai academy.- My name is Ruka Souen, the idiot there is Hanabusa Aidou, the ponytails girl is Rima Toya, the readhaired guy is Senri Shiki, the orange eyed is Akatsuki Kain and the last one there is Takuma Ichijo. The only one who

is missing is Kaname Kuran, our dorm president. Oh, and the girl there is Seiren.

I looked around myself and the only guy who catched my eye was Hanabusa Aido and Takuma Icijo.

- My name is Akashiya.- I said simply and sat on a chair next to Aido.

- Don't you have a surname?- Asked Rima.

- S-shuzen.- I said. I didn't want to, but I did.

- Well, Akashiya-san, you will be sharing dorms with me. That's what the president said.- Said Aido and smiled. This couldn't get better.

_**2.- Midnight Assasins**_

When I wake up, the other bed is empty. I frown a little bit and look around. She's missing again. My older sister. She has to go and find food, of course. And prepare. In a bunch of hours she'll be on her way to the Capitol. Why? To become a mentor of the 73 annual hunger games. She won the 70 annual hunger games. But we didn't get a great house nor money. We live just like before. I got up and took my bow and arrows. On my way out, I saw Jerry, my little sister's cat. Both me and Blaze hate it. It's just too luxurious for us to have a cat. It wants food and cares, and we don't have any of that. Jerry looked at me with his greenish eyes and growled. He hates me and Blaze. We can say it's mutual hate. But oh well. I open the door and look behind be. I can't leave Prim alone. Not in a district like this. We live in district One. A district where only assassins live. We started the first rebelion against the capitol, along with distrct 13. It got destroyed. And district one was punnished with ethernal hunger. We have to kill other people to eat. I took my cloak and covered my face, getting my bow ready. A knife flew just centimeters away from my nose. I put on an arrow and shot the person that tried to kill me. I sighed. Now I had to go and se if he had food. I approached him and looked all over him. No sight of food. I got up and walked away. I had to go to the woods. Maybe I was going to meet Blaze there. I got throught the electric fence. I entered slowly in the woods and saw nobody. I sat on a tree and took out a bottle full of water.

- Boo.- Said someone in my ear and I spit the water I was drinking. Then I heard one very familiar laugh.

- Blaze! You scared the s*** out of me!- I yelled while she was laughing. I looked up and saw her hanging from a tree downhill.- Why did you do this?

- It's not every day that I have the chance to scare my beloved and very responsable little sister.- She said wiping off the tears of her face

- Don't call me little! It's just two years of difference!- I yelled

- It doesn't matter, lil' sis.- She said and I gave up. Blaze always makes you give up.

We jumped down and I looked at her. Her cloak was tied up at her neck, but her hood was resting at her back, revelling her face. Her brown hair was tied up in a ponytail and her blue eyes were sparkling. A diabolical smile was playing on her face.

- Something to eat?- I asked hopefully. It was Blaze the one who usually found food.

- Yep. Today I've got a lot of booty.- She laughed and took out a bag full of food.- Had to kill four to get it. I've also got some rabbits. Tonight we're gonna have a feast!

I laughed with her. It's been months since we didn't eat much. But my smile dissapeared after that. Blaze had to kill four persons to keep us alive. She cared about us. She could have left us easily die and go to the capitol, but she didn't. Behind the happy and cheerful face was hidden a resposable and serious one and she had to use her responsable one to keep us alive. But she didn't miss a chance to laugh.

- I also found some dresses. You and Prim can choose.- She said and gave me some dresses.- I gotta go. The committee of the Mentors awaits me. If anything happens, go to the woods. I'll escape the Capitol to find you. I hope nothing happens, but here... You never know. See ya later, Kat.

And she walked away. I wandered around the woods for a bit more and caught more food. I took the things home and gave Prim the dress she wanted. Then we went to the palace of Justice and saw Blaze with a frowned face We walked to her and she gave us a little smile.

- I have to be a mentor again.- She frowned again and looked around.- Prim. I gotta warn you; If Katniss gets chosen, run and hide at house, lock the doors and don't go out. Understood?

- Understood, Blaze. You told me this for about 50 times.- Said Prim and giggled a bit.

- Just to check.- Said my sister and walked away

I also frowned a bit. What if I really get chosen? Prim isn't an assasin. Me and Blaze don't want her to follow our paths. If she can do something that can bring her food without having her hands stained, good then. I walked towards the stand and let the lady take a bit of my blood. Then I walked at the stand of the 16 years old. I looked around and saw Prim. I nodded at her. She smiled and turned around. And then I felt like throwing up. That happened always that something bad was about to happen. Then CoQueen appeared and showed us the video of the rebellion. I just thought of how the meat will be tonight. Then the girls turn came. CoQueen took a paper and read it out loud. It wasn't neither me or Prim. It was Jacqueline Janes. It was over. Almost.

When the boys turn came, there was tension. The girls were happy, but the boys were tense. CoQueen took a paper and oppened it. She then came closer to the micro and said out loud.

,, Aaron Jasset,,

Bad move. I knew Aaron. He is from my class. He is silent and non-sociable, but he can end up being very, very violent. He is a great warrior and fights with a sword. Once we used to date, but cutted it after a year or two. We continued being friends, thought.

Aaron looked around and started walking towards CoQueen. What happened after that was incredible. He took out a peacekeeper gun and shot CoQueen, the mayor and many peacekeepers. Blaze looked at me and yelled something that I didn't quite hear, but read her lips; _Run._ I searched for Prim and when I found her, I ran towards her and took her hand, running towards the woods. I knew that Blaze was going to go home then and take our things. I felt horrible and great at the same time; We had to leave district one.

After an hour Blaze came with our things and Jerry in hands. The little cat was trying desperately to free itself from Blaze's gap. She was talking angrily to it and when it saw Prim, it calmed down. When Blaze looked at us I saw that she was wearing her assasin hood. She took it off and I saw the numerous bleeding wounds. Her face was serious for the first time.

- Be ready. Take out your weapon.- She whispered to me and I took out my bow while she took out her scythe.

We walked silently for hours untill the night came. We settled down a camp and Blaze started a fire to cook the meat and food. We ate some but left the rest for the other days. We didn't know how m,any time we were going to be at woods. It was pretty much midnight. Prim was sleeping alredy with Jerry in her hands.

- You should go to sleep, you know.- Said Blaze finally.- I'll take the first stand.

- But...

- No buts, miss. You're tired. Go to sleep. We'll have to wake up early, after all.- She said and I laid down on the ground, closing my eyes instantly.

_**3.- Percy Jackson and the lost prophecy**_

**_My lost twin sister jumps out of nowhere_**

I'd never imagine that I'd have a twin sister, Not a single time. All my life I've believed I was the one and only son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. But for what it seems, life has more surprises for me. Well. I suppose I gotta start from the beggining.

It all started the day when me and Annabeth went throught the Siren island. Annabeth was tied up and I was with corks in the ears. When we approached the island I saw the sirens. They were filthy. Maybe Annabeth saw them in another way. I can't possibly know. She started calling me. Begging me to untie her. I had to ignore her. For her own good. The yells started getting louder and louder. I started thinking about something else; food, camp, water, sea, water, water... I turned around and... she wasn't there! I saw the cutted ropes and their were at the ground. She was swimming towards the island. I had to stop her. I threw miself at the water and followed her. She was stepping on the island. I wasn't going to reach her. She was running now. And then something weird happened. I was on the ground and saw it all; something had scared the sirens. Annabeth snapped out of it and I took out the corks that were in my ears and hugged her. The song was still reaching us, so I practically saw what she saw; a reconstructed world constructed by her. Athena and her father. Luke.

I was so concentrated in calming Annabeth down that I didn't even notice that a girl was coming near us.

-Yo.- Said the girl and I jumped getting out Riptide.- Hey now, I just save your life and you wanna kill me? Such bad manners.

-Who are you?- I asked

-A demigod.- She answered.

She had long brown hair that reached her waist. She had green eyes and a playful smile on her face.

-Why are you here?- Asked Annabeth recovering from the sirens

-I live here. Monsters chase me all around America. Here they can't find me.- She answered frowning a bit.

-We know a place where you can be safe.- Said Annabeth.

-Come with us.- I added.

-Well, I can continue living in danger or come with you.- She sighed.- Where's your boat?

We walked in silence untill we reached the boat. We got on its surface and we explained to her some things about the camp and the current situation. (A.N.; I gotta add, in this fanfic, it's Clarisse who joins Kronos and after some time it's Luke. You'll know soon...).

-That's bad.- She said in a conclusion.- Well, first of all, name's Blaze. I am a demigod,as you can see. I have no idea who my mother or father is. I grew up at an New York orphanage. One day I blew it up and escaped. Then monsterst started chasing me. That was when I realized I was a demigod. I pretty much traveled all over America and reached Mexico once, untill I heard some monsters talking about the sea of monsters. They said some coordinates and I found a map and located the sea and came here. The safest place I managed to find was the Siren island.

-How did you survive the Sirens?- Asked Annabeth sobbing a bit because of her nasty experience with the sirens.

-Well, it's pretty simple. When I got here, Hermes came and gave me a present from my mother. He didn't tell me who she was, thought. It was a scythe from celestial bronze. He told me to give it a name and I chose Armageddon. For a strange reason that I don't know, the Sirens fear Armageddon and don't dare near him. For the song... I don't have any dreams, ilusions or wishes, that's why it doesn't reach me.- She said smiling. I thought it's pretty incredible don't having any dreams or wishes, but I let it go. She survived and might become a great warrior.- Want to see Armageddon?

Both me and Annabeth nodded. She took out from her pocket a hairpin with coloured feathers and whistpered something in ancient greek. The feathers started moving and slowly turned into a brutal scythe from celestial bronze. She handed it to me and I started looking at it.

-It's very light...- I mumbled.

-Scythes aren't practically the heaviest weapons. But also this scythe is special; it's created to fit their owner. If the owner can fight better with a light weapon, the scythe becomes as light as the owner wants.- She explained.

-That's... incredible...- Said Annabeth and I agreeded.

I continued looking around the scythe and found a phrase in ancient greek at the blade; _The scythe responsible for many deaths that belonged to the mother of a goddess. _

-What does it mean?- I asked showing the phrase.

-Beats me. I suppose this scythe belonged to a Titan or something.- She said frowning a bit.

I sighed and returned her the wepon. She whispered something again and the scythe turned again in the hairpin. She put it in her pocket and sat against one of the ship's walls. I got up and looked in front of us, hoping to see land. There was. I jumped up and left the two girls behind. Both of them looked at me weird and then they got up and gasped. Annabeth took of the cloak she had and prepared her knife, Blaze took out her scythe and I took out Riptide.

-Is this...?- Asked Annabeth

-I suppose.- I answered getting off from the ship and stepping on the island.

-Here goes nothing.- Said Blaze and jumped, but instead of landing on the land, she landed in the water.- What? I like water.

Annabeth followed me and jumped next to me and Blaze. We looked around and Annabeth gasped. Both me and Blaze turned around. The only thing we saw was...

-Sheep.- Said Blaze lifting an eyebrow.- Hello there sheep.

-You don't understand...- Mumbled Annabeth.- Those are human eating sheep.

-Shouldn't have greeted 'em.- Said Blaze.- If those really eat people, how are we supposed to get to the cave and whatever you're looking for.

-The golden fleece.- Said Annabeth

-Exactly. How are we supposed to go throught? Ideas?- Asked Blaze swinging her scythe.

-I actually have one... It's mad though...- Started Annabeth and looked at us.- And you have to do exactly what I say.

-What is it?- Both me and Blaze asked at the same time.

-First of all, we can climb the mountain and escape the sheep. After that, when we reach that cyclops we can use the same idea as Orpheus.- Said Annabeth.

-Which is...?- I said.

-My name's Mr. Nobody.- Said Annabeth and giggled.- Okay, so I use my cap to turn invisible and distract him with the Mr. Nobody trick. Blaze will distract him from one side, I'll distract him from the other while Percy takes Grover. Then he can escape and take the golden fleece and we'll flee with him. What do you think?

-If this plan works...- Started Blaze

-I'll admit you're a genius.- I finished.

We laughed and started climbing the mountain. Annabeth was first, I was second and our new friend demigod was last. While we were climbing the mountain, Annabeth accidentally slipped and he foot rested on my face for a second. She apologized and we continued climbing. When we finally climbed it , everyone was dead tired. We rested for a minute and then we put Annabeth's plan into work. Annabeth was wearing her cap and Blaze had Armageddon out.

-Polifem!- They yelled as loud as they could.

It was only a few seconds after that when Polifem came. I was hidden in the bushes, and when Polifem started chasing Blaze, I entered the cave. I called Grover's name several times untill someone covered my mouth with a hairy hand.

-Shut up, Perce. You don't want him getting us, right?- Grover asked. I barely resisted laughing. He looked ridiculous in the bride's dress.

-Sorry.- I said.- Let's get out of here. We don't have much time.

Grover nodded and we got out. I took out Riptide, but Annabeth nor Blaze were no where to be seen. We walked slowly, untill we heard a battle cry. We ran downstairse and saw Blaze deffending herself from Polifem's gap.

-Mr. Nobody made a mistake in returning!- Polifem laughed.- Now I'll kill Mr. Nobody!

-Shut up, stupid cyclops!- She yelled making a tripple mortal (Did I write it right?) backwards to escape Polifem- I will not let you kill me.

-Annabeth?- I asked. Someone covered my mouth again. It was Annabeth, being invisible.

-Shut up, seaweed brain. Go get the fleece while I help her.- She said and I nodded. Grover was about to ask who was ''her'' but I made him a sign that I'll tell him later.

We ran to the tree where the golden fleece was resting. I took it and me and Grover ran back to the ship, waiting for the girls to arrive. Then, my blood froze.

-Annabeth no! - Someone yelled.- You'll pay me this one, Polifem!

Before I was able to understand what happened with Annabeth, I was running towards the girls. Annabeth was lying on a rock, blood coming out from her head. I called Grover and told him to take her to the ship and put on her the golden fleece. Then I ran after Polifem. He was yelling from the rage and the pain. Then I saw it; Blaze was hanging from her scythe, which was right into Polifem's eye.

-Percy!- She yelled.- I'm gonna make him fall, then you strike him into the heart. No mercy!

I nodded and I looked at what she did; She put her feet on his nose and started sliding the scythe down throught his eye, cutting it in half. Polifem roared in pain and Blaze fell. She landed almost perfectly, cracking her left ankle. Armageddon fell next to her and she watched as Polifem started falling. I waited for him to fall, and when he did, I ran to his chest and stabbed him in the heart with Riptide. He screamed in pain and slowly dissapeared. I ran to Blaze and helped her get up. She took Armageddon, who was liberally covered in blood, and we went back to ''Queen Anna's revenge''. Annabeth had the golden fleece on her body and was now conscious. We prepared the boat and escaped the island. Blaze sat against the wall of the ship again and started to clean Armageddon with a wet handkerchief. Annabeth was explaining Grover where did she pop out of and I was sailing. Finally we were able to leave this place. I was going to sale directly to Camp Half Blood (Okay, so in this story, in the backyard of Cabin #3 there's a beach.). When we reached the beach of my cabin's backyard we all got out and and ran to Dyonisus. On our way, we met the person I currently hate the most; Tantal.

-Well, well, well. Se who we've got. The son of Poseidon, the daughter of Athena, the Satyr and... Who in the name of Styx are you?- He asked pointing Blaze

-Well, well. If it isn't Tantal. Long time no food, eh.- She said smirking.

-Well it seems you're another brat, eh.- He said rising a hand.- You'll have to learn...

-Dare do it...- She started and put Armageddon behind his neck.- and I'll have your head in my cabin.

-This is not showing respect towards the current principal of.,..- He started but the Dyonisus popped behind him.

-You're wrong, Tantal.- He said.- These brats, Annabeth Chase and Perseus Jackson, found out who trully poisioned the pine of Thalia. Your favourite daughter of Ares, Clarisse La Rue.

Tantal stood there terrified and then a horse was heard.

-Chiron!- Yelled Annabeth and ran to him.

While she was running to him, the fleece fell and she instantly fell unconscious. Chiron caught her and put her on his back.

-We have to attend the harmed ones and address the new campers.- Said Chiron.

I nodded and ran after him, but then Dyonisus called Grover;

-Underwood! Put the Fleece on Thalia's pine, in the name of Styx, don't take it with you!

Grover nodded and ran to Thalia's pine. When we arrived at the infirmary, we saw that many people were harmed and that Apollo's children had been working non-stop. They laid Annabeth and a group of Apollo's children started taking care of her, while Blaze was laid on the other bed. Soon after that Jake Catterfield came and started inspecting her ankle. She stood still, Armageddon in her pocket as a hairpin again. I was waiting for the children of Apollo to tell me if Annabeth was fine. In an hour or two Blaze joined me.

-Yo.- She said.- Came to make you companny.

I smiled and we waited in silence. In a pair of hours she fell asleep on my shoulder. I let her sleep for a while and then woke her up, so I could sleep a bit as well.

I dreamed of mom. She was at home and I was in her hands. Then a man came. They sat in the kitchen and he gave her some papers.

-Here are the papers from the transfere, Miss Jackson.- He said and left. Mom looked at the papers and a tear fell.

Well, I have to say that a few moments after that scene Blaze woke me up to tell me that Annabeth was conscious again. We got up and went to see her. She smiled when she saw us. The children of Apollo told he that she was going to be able to leave in 2 days. We chatted a bit and after that they called Blaze to ask her all about her past. She was in the Big House for an hour then joined us again.

-Hermes cabin untill they find who are my parents.- She said.

-They allways send there the newbies.- Said Annabeth and we laughed. She then said that she was going to leave the infirmary for a second and go to the lake, just because she was Claustrophobic.

-Erm, Perce...- Started Annabeth

-Yes, Annabeth?- I said.

-I was asking myslef...- She blushed.- I was... Nevermind.

-No,no, what is it?- I asked- Please tell me.

-I was asking myslef.- She was red like a tomato.- I was askng myslelf... If you'd like to go on a picnic with me... When I'm out of here, of corse...

-Oh, I...- I was blushing as well

-Forget about it...- She mumbled.

-No, no! I'd love to!- I yelled.

-Glad you do, seaweed brain.. She giggled.- Are you ready for the chariot race, seaweed brain?

-More than I'd ever be, but there's a week untill the race.- I laughed.

In that moment Blaze appeared.

-J. Catterfield asked me if I wanted to share a chariot with him in the race.- She said

-Well that was fast...- Annabeth giggled.- Did you say yes?

-Mhm. I truly wanna join the race. It can't hurt, right?- She asked.

-You can't even imagine.- I laughed and told her about what happened the last time with that birds.

She smiled and then Apollo's children made us leave. We went to dinner and Dyonisus explained of how Clarisse had poisioned Thalia's pine and how me, Annabeth and Blaze had killed Polifem. They also introduced Blaze to the rest of the campers and I saw Luke staring at her. Everyone ate and went back to their cabins to get some sleep.

·:·:·:·:· The next day ·:·:·:·:·:·

I woke up early and got dressed quickly. There was an hour untill the breakfast, so I got up and went to the arena. It was early, but there were some people; two guys from the Ares cabin were fighting with their spears, Hermes children were practicing and many more. Blaze was also there. She was shooting.

-Hey.- I said and she jumped.- Haha. Sorry for scaring you. Why are you up so early?

-I was up at 3;00a.m. I'm here since 3;00a.m.- She said.- I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking. About my parents.

-You shouldn't worry so much. They'll end up coming out some day.- I smiled.

-That's what I'm worried about. I'm not sure that I'll be able to forgive them... In my life. I think that if someday I see my parents, I'll take out Armageddon and cut their necks. I don't care if they're gods or mortal.- She said shaking.

-I understand that what they did to you was awful, leaving you alone being a demigod, but you have to find a way to forgive them.- I said putting an arm on her shoulder.- So you can shoot, eh?

-I suppose. It's not like I ever did. This is the first time I shoot.- She said frowning.

-But you get them right into the center of the target.- I said. She just nodded and continued shooting. I stood next to her and watched her.- Annabeth invited me to a picnic.

-Oooooh I sense a daaate.- She said in a mocking tone. I blushed.

-I-it's not.. a date! It's just picnic! And we're only gonna plan how to do the chariot.- I said.

-Yeah, yeah.- She said laughing.

I decided to let it go. I continued watching her. She might be a daughter of Apollo; with those shooting skills... She might be... Who knows... We continued practicing untill breakfast came. She left then the bow and ran towards the Mess. I followed her. We had breakfast and then everyone went to practice. Since Blaze had been shooting for some hours, so she went to the climbing wall. She wanted to try to climb it, but her ankle was a proble. She sighed and went to the lake. I decided to leave her alone and go and pay a visit on Annabeth, when someone popped behind me.

-Hey.- It was Annabeth.- They let me go out of the infirmary with one condition; no practices for a week.

-Great.- I said and smiled.- When are we going to make our picnic?

-How about now?- She asked and I nodded, being red like a tomato.

We went to my Cabin's backyard and we ordered some food. We started talking about the chariot.

-I think that it should be a Athena/Poseidon combination. One of the walls should illustrate Athena and the other should be dedicated to Poseidon.- She explained while I just nodded. We started preparing the blueprints and in an hour or so, we have finished. The only thing left now were the traps.- I think that the most of the traps should be under the chariot and the rest should be hidden behind the illustrations. What do you think?

I continued nodding. I felt odd, like I had to do something to change the subject. I looked around for ideas. The only thing around was the sea. I started playing with the water. Annabeth looked at me and smiled. We were silent for a bunch of hours, watching what I did with the water. Then we started making the chariot. It was dinner time when we managed to finish the form of the chariot and started designing the traps. Then we went to dinner. Anabeth joined her brothers on the Athena table, while I sat alone on the Poseidon table. We did the same ritual as always and when we ended eating, we went to sleep.

·:·:·:·:· The day of the race ·:·:·:·:·

It's the day of the race! Me and Annabeth had finally finished the chariot and I had managed to take the best horses for our chariot. The traps were ready, the illustrations were awesome. Annabeth was going to defend our chariot with an electric spear. I was going to controll the horses. There were five more chariots; The Stoll brothers', Beckendorf's (I can't even imagine how many traps it has), two of Athena's children, some kids of Apollo and Blaze with Jake Catterfield. Their chariot was amde of gold. One of the walls had bow and arrows illustrated and on the other there was Armageddon. She was going to defend their chariot. Armageddon was in her hands, shining dangerously. She waved at us. Annabeth smiled and then the race started. We were the leaders, followed by Blaze and J. Catterfield, and after that Beckendorf. Blaze was having quite some problems with Beckendorf's traps. She then whispered something to her scythe and it turned into a bow. She took an arrow and shoot it at the chariot. It exploded. She then whispered something again and the bow turned into a scythe again.

-Sorry, Beckendorf!- She yelled.

They were approaching our chariot, so I told the horses if they can go faster. They listened to me and our chariot started to let their behind. But they also told their horses to go faster and soon we were on the same line and there was a few to the finish line. I thought that it was the time to let out one of the traps. Annabeth pushed the Athena illustration and a owl appeared out of it. Blaze was surprised when the mechanical owl started destroying the chariot, but forget about the surprise quick and shot the owl with one of her exploding arrows. But we arrived at the finish first. They arrived second. We made the horses stop and got out of the chariots. I thought that Blaze was going to come and kill me, but she approached me and smiled.

-Good work!- She laughed.- Didn't see that owl coming.

-I didn't know that your scythe can turn into a bow with explodidng arrows.- I said raising an eyebrow.

-Neither did I.- She laughed.- Jake found it out.

-Blaze and Jake, sitting on a tree- I started.- K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

-Nope.- She said calmly.- I just own him one for the ankle.

-Um... guys.- Said Annabeth. We looked at her and we saw that both she and Catterfield were looking at the sky. Just like everyone else.

There was a symbol glowing above Blaze. Wait... it wasn't one... They were two... It was a trident and a deer. Impossible. The trident was Poseidon's, but the deer... It's Artemis'! That can mean only one thing; Blaze was my sister. From parts...

* * *

**Okaaay the promo of my three other chaps is heere! Finally! It took me am eternity to write the third one! I still haven't decided which will I start first (2 or 3), after I finish Mission Impossible and Being a dumbass or the story of Akashiya falling for him, so why don't you help me? Write in the reviews your favourite promo, please! Byee  
**

** ~ Blaze**


	44. Life stealing and death alice

It was time for Natsume and Mikan to go and meet their friends. Gekihen teletransported them to the school and went back to the house because currently they were making a new floor for Izu-samas. Axel was waiting for us at the front door of the school.

- Hey!- He said.- I saw the acne girl at the entrance, waiting for someone. After a half of an hour a tall redhead woman came. Her mother, I suppose. She commented to her something that started with '' Hyuuga- Natsume''. You're in trouble, man.

- Like it's the first time.- Mikan giggled at her boyfriend's commentary. He kissed her on the cheek and she blushed.

- Let's go. Blaze and Wolf aren't the most patient persons in this world.- Axel said and the group started walking towards a unknown direction for the two japanese.

When they reached it, Natsume-s eyes went wide; they were on a full-size football stadium. Axel laughed and the group entered the stadium. The other three; Bay, Blaze and Wolf were already there. There was something happening, though. Bay was laughing his ass off, while Blaze was running away from her brother.

- I'm assuming that Wolf has a cockroach in his hand, again.- Said Axel.- Blaze hates cockroaches.

- Doesn't she get tired or something from running?- Mikan asked.

- It's waay to early for her to get tired.- Axel said.- When we used to go to the french school, we had resistence exams of an hour or more, and she always ran an hour or more. She won't get tired of five minutes.

When Blaze was approaching them, Axel came out and caught her, but her speed was pretty high, which caused them both to fall on the ground. She was terrified, while Wolf was approaching her.

- Geez, sis. You're being _terrified _of a cockroach with such an Alice.- Wolf laughed.

- Shut up, Wolf.- She said getting up and cleaninng her clothes.

Bay came at the band still laughing and between laughs and fights, the group arranged the teams. Natsume was in one team with Mikan and Bay, while Axel was with Blaze and her brother, who still had the cockroach at his hand. It was gross. He was the goalkeeper and the other two; the attackers. Natsume's team's goalkeeper was Bay, while he and Mikan were the attackers. The match started and Natsume had the ball. He started running towards the contrary door. He passed the ball to Mikan, Wolf was ready, Mikan passed the ball to Natsume, and then... What? Wolf didn't expect Natsume to pass it to Mikan and she marked a goal! Natsume and Mikan ran back to Bay. He hugged them and they celebrated their goal. Wolf was still stunned by what Natsume and Mikan did. Blaze was whispering something to Axel, drawing with her finger around the camp; a stragedy, for sure. After that, everyone went back to their positions and Blaze asked for a minute to tie up her hair into a ponytail. Then Axel passed the ball to Blaze and she started runnign towards Bay. Natsume was right next to her, not letting her pass the ball to Axel. But something was wrong; she was smiling. When she was very near the wall, she shoot it to the goal, it hit the white thingy that manteins the goal and the ball jumped over to Axel, who made the goal.

- How d'you...?- Asked Natsume

- Let's just say I'm good in maths.- She laughed.- And in strategy.

She and Axel ran back.

The match ended in a while after that, when Blaze broke her leg while trying to make a goal. Her brother took her to the hospital and the others went back home. While they were wating for Gekihen to appear, the acne girl came.

- Heh, I suppose Hunter had a _hard _time, didn't she?- Acne girl laughed

- Why are you here again? Are you stalking us?- Asked Natsume.

- Me? A stalker?- She looked offended.- Please. You're offending me. Well, I wish Hunter could stay in the hospital forever, but that won't happen. I hope that her alice kills her.

- It seems that you know her alice. How did she end up telling it to you?- Asked Mikan.

- She didn't.- Acne girl laughed.- Remember how she put her hand on my shoulder and I suddenly went pale and looked tired?

- Yes.- Both Mikan and Natsume said.

- She then took away a part of my vital powers and added them to hers.- Said the acne girl.- This alice is also known as the life stealing alice. Beside that alice, she has the death alice.

- Life staling and death alice?- Gasped Mikan

- Indeed.- Said the acne girl- She has to steal the vital power out of other people so she could survive. Much like a vampire. Her brother, the Wolf guy, steals her vital powers. Acording to what I know, Wolf can't control his alice and he steals too much vital power of people, so his sister told him that he can only steal her vital powers.

- Let me resume it.- Said Natsume.- Blaze has the life stealing alice and the death alice, two of the most dangerous alice. Wolf has it as well, but can't control it while she can. She sacrifices herself everyday, letting her brother take away her vital powers, and he takes almost all of her vital powers pretty much always.m She takes other people's vital power in order to survive. And what happens if she stops taking that vital power?

- She'll die as soon as the power ends.- She said.- And she can live as long as she takes vital power; which means eternally.

Seconds after that, Gekihen came.

- You are...!- Gasped the acne girl.

- Yes, I am your mother's worst enemy and Sakurano's ex.- Said Gekihen

- How come...? Mother used to tell me that you're the most ugly girl in the planet! And you're... Wow!- Said the acne girl.

- Your mother says much things about me, girl.- That said, Gekihen, Natsume and Mikan dissapeared


	45. AN (They're annyoing, I know)

A/N; sorry guys, I won't be able to update for a while my fanfiction doc manager screwed up! It doesn't let me type anything! It's a real miracle I was actually able to write this! Okay, so to the point; I have around 5 chaps ready for Mission Impossible. Looking on how the story's going, I think i'll write 5 more and end it. I have 4 chapters of my Hunger Games story and am currently working on the forth chapter of my Percy Jackson story. They aren't aired still, but when I finish this one, I'll air them. I'm just writing the chapters now to have a little less problems on my head. Okay,so... I don't know... Three more reviews and I'll get 100 reviews! Oh, I almost forgot; I've came up with the idea of making a HP+ PJ+ HG crossover. You'll see soon. Last thing; the Percy Jackson story is only in the '' PJ and the Olympians'' collection. It ends when Kronos dies. And I wanna warn since now; Percy's sister isn't a secondary character. She's just as important as Percy, and many people will think of her as an asshole, but you'll find the reasons. Okay, I stop writing S**** and update the A/N. I'll also try to update a chappie soon. XOXO 


End file.
